Zaginiony ojciec
by zubatek
Summary: Harry w dniu zakończenia piątego roku dostaje tajemniczy list od Lorda z prośbą o spotkanie. Co z tego wyniknie? Gdzie w tym wszystkim miejsce dla Lily Evans i Zakonu Feniksa? /TRmHP, inne ostrzeżenia i informacje wrzucane przed rozdziałami.\
1. Prolog

_Hey! Witajcie :) Jest to moje pierwsze opowiadanie w stylu fanfiction i pierwsze które zamierzam skończyć, więc proszę o wyrozumiałość. Chętnie skorzystam z usług Bety, jeśli znalazła by się jakaś chętna. Liczę na szczerze kometarze. Enjoy!_

_edit (28maja): wrzucam ponownie prolog w wersji zbetowanej (dzięki uprzejmej pomocy Hyakki Yakou:*), niestety tym samym kasują się wszystkie wcześniejsze komentarze :/ bardzo serdecznie za nie dziękuję! Nie spodziewałam się takiego odzewu po tym debiucie :p tak samo jak zaskoczyła mnie liczba osób które dodały te opowiadanie do ulubionych, czy powiadomień ;) nastepna notka pojawi się jak tylko pani Beta upora się z moją głupotą i analfabetyzmem :p postaram sie wrzucać minimum rozdział na miesiąc ;)_

* * *

**PROLOG**

W tym roku Wielka Sala nie rozbrzmiewała śmiechem uczniów, licznymi rozmowami i delikatnym upominaniem nauczycieli. W tym roku panował ponury spokój, oprócz podekscytowanych mimo wszystko pierwszaków i kilku zadowolonych z siebie ślizgonów, wszyscy tępo wysłuchali powitalnej mowy Dumbledora, wpatrując się ze zrezygnowaniem we wspaniałe dania. Szczególnie rzucała się w oczy i uszy cisza przy stole zwykle rozhukanych Gryfonów. Tam też widoczny był powód tego całego niezwykłego zachowania – puste miejsce pomiędzy wysokim rudzielcem a rozczochraną czarownicą. Miejsce Harry'ego Pottera. Zaginął bez wieści ledwie trzy dni po wysłaniu do Dursleyów na letnie wakacje i od tamtej pory słuch po nim zaginął. Mówiło się już nawet, że wpadł w sidła odrodzonego Voldemorta i nie żyje, jednak kilka osób wciąż nie traciło nadziei.

Dyrektor wstał właśnie by powiedzieć jeszcze parę słów i odesłać dzieci do dormitoriów, kiedy drzwi do Wielkiej Sali zostały otwarte i stanęły w nich dwie osoby. Pierwszym z nich, bardzo wysoki dorosły mężczyzna, około czterdziestoletni. Był ciemnookim brunetem ubranym na czarno, a jedynym odznaczającym się punktem jego ubioru była srebrna sprzączka paska z wygrawerowanym czarno-zielonym wężem. Drugi z nich niższy o dwa lub trzy cale, na oko szesnastolatek, wyglądał niemal kropka w kropkę jak jego towarzysz, a jedyną różnicą były soczyście zielone oczy.

W sali rozległy się szepty: „To Harry!", „On żyje!". Mężczyźni, nie zwracając uwagi na otaczające ich szepty, powoli weszli do sali. Wielu uczniów krzyknęło ze strachu, kiedy dojrzeli sunącego obok mężczyzny olbrzymiego węża. Przy chłopcu szedł natomiast czarny brytan, bardzo przypominający powszechnie znany zwiastun śmierci - ponuraka. Przybysze nie zwrócili uwagi na szum wywołany przez ich chowańce i podeszli do dyrektora, który stał ciągle jak skamieniały przy swoim krześle. Wszyscy nauczyciele wpatrywali się w nowo-przybyłych, jednak tylko niektórzy zdołali rozpoznać w starszym mężczyźnie dawnego ucznia szkoły. Oto stał przed nimi Voldemort w towarzystwie Złotego Chłopca, który nie wyglądał na zachwyconego, ale też nie na zaniepokojonego.

- Witaj, Albusie - odezwał się Lord.

- Witaj, Tom - odpowiedział starzec, gdy udało mu się wydobyć z siebie głos. - Co cię do nas sprowadza?

- Och, przyprowadziłem syna. Wybacz za spóźnienie, jednak gówniarz postanowił akurat dzisiaj udać się do Peru i sprowadzić swojego kundla.- Wszyscy zamarli na te słowa, po chwili dało się słyszeć nowe szepty: „_Syn?", „O czym on gada? Przecież to Harry Potter!", „Co się stało w te wakacje?"._ Uczniowie zastanawiali się kim jest ten człowiek, skoro wiadomym było, że Potter jest sierotą. - Tak przy okazji, masz już nauczyciela Obrony przed Czarną Magią? Bo widzę puste miejsce.

- Niestety, nikogo nie znalazłem. Ktoś, wyobraź sobie, przeklął tą posadę, ponieważ żaden z moich nauczycieli nie pozostał na nim dłużej niż rok. Jutro ma przybyć nauczyciel wyznaczony przez Ministerstwo. - Dumbledore zerknął na mężczyznę znad okularów, uśmiechając się dobrotliwie. - Czyżbyś nadal był zainteresowany tą posadą, Tom? Wiesz dobrze, że znów muszę ci odmówić.

- Albusie, Albusie... - Mężczyzna zaśmiał się, a na jego twarzy powstał ironiczny uśmieszek. - Nie mam takiego zamiaru. Porzuciłem ten pomysł latem, kiedy musiałem ciągle zajmować się gówniarzem. – Wskazał ruchem głowy Harrego, który w ciszy obserwował poczynania Voldemorta.

- Zatem co spowodowało twoje pytanie? - Zapytał dyrektor.

- Przyprowadziliśmy waszą zgubę, która chętnie podejmie się tej pracy.

- Przyszedł z wami jeszcze ktoś? Skoro już go tutaj fatygowaliście, niech wejdzie, możemy to przedyskutować.

- Dziękujemy, Albusie, już tu jest. - Spojrzał na brytana - Black, mógłbyś?

W tym momencie na miejsce czarnego psa pojawił się dawny więzień Azkabanu Syriusz Black, który według wszelkich informacji powinien być martwy od trzech miesięcy. Sala zawrzała od szeptów i okrzyków zaskoczenia. Dyrektor zbladł gwałtownie i przyjrzał się dawnemu Huncwotowi.

- Syriusz? Ty żyjesz... Jak?

- To akurat sprawka chłopaka, Albusie - odpowiedział zamiast spytanego Tom, wskazując nastolatka, który uśmiechał się ironicznie, patrząc na zszokowaną twarz Severusa Snape'a.

- Tak się cieszę, że widzę cie całego i zdrowego, Syriuszu. Bardzo przyda nam się ktoś kompetentny na stanowisko nauczyciela tego przedmiotu. Oczywiście możesz je objąć, jeśli tylko chcesz - zapewnił dyrektor.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się i podziękował, patrząc z zadowoleniem na minę Snape'a. Uścisnął mocno chrześniaka, obszedł stół i usiadł obok Minerwy McGonagall.

- Jest jeszcze jedna sprawa - zaczął Lord. - Jako że oficjalnie przyjąłem Ksertena do rodziny Riddlów, zmienił nazwisko i imię. Domagamy się wobec tego ponownego przydzielenia go.

- Ksertena? Masz na myśli Harry'ego? - Zapytał słabo Dumbledore.

- Tak, ojciec ma na myśli mnie - odezwał się po raz pierwszy Harry. Wszystkie dziewczyny i połowa chłopców na sali zadrżeli na dźwięk jego głębokiego głosu.

- Jeśli taka jest wasza wola, to oczywiście ją uszanuję. Nie sądzę jednak żeby to coś zmieniło, Tiara nigdy się nie myli.

- Nie pomyliła się, a jedynie uległa gorącym namowom tego głupka i nie wzięła go do jego prawowitego domu.

- Ojcze! Wystarczy - warknął Harry. - To jak dyrektorze?

- Tak, tak. Pan Filch jeszcze nie wyniósł Tiary, więc usiądź proszę. - Wskazał stołek w rogu sali, przy którym czekał woźny wraz ze starym kapeluszem. Chłopak podszedł tam raźnym krokiem i usiadł z ironicznym uśmiechem. Tiara ledwo dotknęła jego włosów, a rozdarła się:

- SLYTHERIN!

W Sali zaległa cisza, przerwana dopiero, gdy Tom zaczął delikatnie klaskać, co zapoczątkowało kolejną fale szeptów. Harry wstał, wrócił do stołu nauczycielskiego i stanął obok ojca.

- Gratulacje, synu - odezwał się Voldemort klepiąc Harry'ego po ramieniu. - Idź do swoich braci - powiedział ironicznie, wskazując otępiałych z szoku ślizgonów.- Żegnam Dumbledore, jeszcze pewnie nie raz się spotkamy w tym roku. Zaczynam Ci szczerze współczuć, ten bachor jest nienormalny - powiedział z uśmiechem i powolnym krokiem wyszedł z sali, kiwając jeszcze lekko Harry'emu głową.


	2. Rozdział 1

_Dziękuje wszystkim za komentarze, nie spodziewałam się aż takiego odzewu! Znacznie podniosło to morale i zachęciło do pisania ciągu dalszego więc nie obrażę się za kolejną porcje pochlebstw ;p krytyka też mile widziana, zawsze dobrze wiedzieć co jest nie tak żeby to poprawić :) Zapraszam na pierwszy rozdział, betowała Hyakki :*__  
_

_edit (18 czerwca): wrzucam lekko poprawioną wersję, jako że mimo kochanej p. Bety wkradły mi się pewne błędy podczas ustalania ostatecznej wersji rozdziału ;p, jeżeli zauważycie jeszcze jakieś bardzo proszę o uwagi ;) na dniach wrzucę kolejny rozdział a potem nastąpi prawdopodobnie wakacyjna przerwa, z powodu wyjazdu do pracy i braku dostępu do mojego kompa i neta w tamtym miejscu ;p jednak będę pracować nad dalszą częścią opowiadania, także po powrocie i zbetowaniu powdzielę się kolejnymi rozdziałami ;) pozdrawiam!  
_

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ PIERWSZY**

_Dużo wcześniej, w dzień zakończenia piątego roku nauki przez Harry'ego Pottera._

Harry ściskał w ręku list, który dostarczyła mu maleńka sowa w czasie uczty pożegnalnej.

„ _A co, jeśli ON może nadal żyć,_ _a dyrektor ukrywa przed tobą tą możliwość? Musimy się spotkać i porozmawiać w najbliższym czasie._

_L. V."_

Ciągle rozmyślał nad tym, co ten potwór miał na myśli. Wiedział, że to podstęp, mimo to postanowił pójść na każdy układ, który zostanie mu zaproponowany. Po śmierci Syriusza było mu już wszystko obojętne. Właśnie dlatego, już w pociągu, odpisał na odwrocie listu:

„_Czekam,_

_H. P."_

Obserwował jak Hedwiga wyfruwa przez okno pociągu i leci w dal, znikając mu w końcu z oczu. Przyjaciele nie komentowali jego zachowania, wiedzieli, że cierpi po stracie jedynego członka rodziny, którego miał okazję bliżej poznać. Jakby tego było mało, teraz ponownie wraca do przeklętych Dursleyów i czekało go lato pełne poniżania, awantur i głodu. W głębi serca wolał, żeby morderca jego rodziców go dorwał, niż być zmuszonym do przebywania z wujostwem.

Na stacji pożegnał się z przyjaciółmi i wyszedł z peronu w obstawie Moody'ego, który czekał aż podejdzie do stojącego w oddali wuja Vernona.

- Pośpiesz się bachorze, nie mam zamiaru tkwić tu do wieczora. – Jak zwykle został miło powitany. Mężczyzna nie czekając na chłopca szybkim krokiem skierował się do wyjścia z dworca i stojącego na parkingu samochodu z Petunią i Dudleyem w środku.

Zapowiadały się kolejne wspaniałe wakacje...

Samochód zatrzymał się przed pedantycznie zadbanym trawnikiem przy domu na Privet Drive 4, a Dursleyowie z Harrym ruszyli w kierunku drzwi.

- Chłopcze – zaczął Vernon po wejściu do domu. – Schowaj te swoje rzeczy tam – powiedział, wskazując komórkę. – Nie chce ich widzie całe lato! Nie pozwolę, żeby w moim domu miało coś do powiedzenia jakieś dziwadło! Tu masz listę rzeczy, które mają być zrobione do kolacji. – Wręczył mu kartkę, na której wypisano jakiś milion obowiązków wyssanych z palca, typu „wyhebluj drzwi komórki od środka". A do kolacji zostały zaledwie 3 godziny.

Harry już wiedział, że dzisiaj nie poje. Niesubordynacja w stosunku do wujostwa równała się brakowi posiłku. Zrezygnowany zamknął swój kufer we wskazanym miejscu i ruszył w kierunku ogródka, który miał dokładnie wypielęgnować. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że zejdzie mu tam czas do kolacji, a potem dostanie nakaz umycia się i skierowania do siebie.

Wieczorem, już w swoim pokoju, pogrążył się w myślach o Syriuszu i tajemniczym liście od Lorda oraz wymyślaniu inwektyw w kierunku dyrektora szkoły. Nie pogodził się z myślą, że Dumbledore go okłamywał i nie zamierzał mu tego wybaczyć, nie w najbliższym czasie. W końcu to przez te kłamstwa ruszył ratować Syriusza i ten, koniec końców, zginął. Wiedział, że to w głównej mierze jego wina, ale oskarżał również Dumbledore'a i Snape'a. Już prawie zasypiał, kiedy w okno zapukała ta sama sówka, która przyniosła mu ostatni list od Riddle'a.

„_Jutro o północy bądź w parku koło domu Twoich opiekunów._

_L. V._

_PS Obiecuję nie zabić Cię... od razu"_

Chłopak postanowił spełnić rozkaz Voldemorta i pojawić się we wskazanym miejscu. _Został mi jeden dzień życia, pofolguje sobie, a co_! - pomyślał Harry zasypiają Petunia nawoływała rano chłopaka, a ten nie raczył się pojawić, postanowiła nie denerwować się i poczekać, aż Vernon wróci do domu i da mu nauczkę. Harry w tym czasie byczył się w łóżku i czekał na awanturę, którą wuj urządzi mu po powrocie.

Vernon natomiast miał dzisiaj bardzo zły dzień. W pracy jego podwładny nie zastosowali się do przepisów BHP i obcięto pensję wszystkim pracownikom, także jemu. Chciał odpocząć w domu przez telewizorem, a od progu Petunia zaczęła skarżyć się na siostrzeńca.

Ruszył do góry nabuzowany, nie zaglądając nawet do kuchni i z hukiem otworzył drzwi do pokoju chłopaka.

- Co to ma znaczyć? Dlaczego nie słuchasz Petunii? Po to się tobą zajmujemy, żebyś tak się odwdzięczał? - Darł się na chłopaka, ale ten nic sobie z tego nie robił, patrząc na niego z łóżka. - Wstawaj natychmiast! Masz skończyć wczorajszą listę! Słyszysz? Już!

- A co ja jestem? Wasz niewolnik? - Harry wiedział, że pożałuje tych słów, ale było mu już wszystko jedno. Chciał tylko dotrwać do północy. Czuł, że albo pożegna się dziś z życiem, albo drastycznie się ono zmieni.

Vernon podszedł do niego i szarpnął za ramię, pociągając z łóżka do pionu. Zamachnął się, uderzając go z otwartej dłoni w twarz. Zaskoczony Harry dotknął swojego policzka, patrząc na leżące na podłodze, stłuczone okulary.

- Masz natychmiast zejść i pomóc Petunii. Nie radzę ci mnie dzisiaj denerwować! - Wysyczał mu w twarz.

- Nie jestem waszym sługą – odparł tamten butnie, stojąc w miejscu i zakładając rękę na rękę.

- Ty niewdzięczny bachorze! - Vernon uderzył go jeszcze raz z taką siłą, że Harry zatoczył się i upadł na podłogę. – Masz ostatnią szansę albo pożałujesz, że się w ogóle urodziłeś!

- Ja już żałuję. Gdybym się nie urodził to nie musiałbym oglądać waszych parszywych mord.

Tego już dla jego wuja było za wiele. Rozpiął pas w spodniach i wyszarpnął ze szlufek, od razu zaczynając nim okładać nastolatka. Fakt, że chłopak nie wydał z siebie ani jednego dźwięku, a jedynie skulił na podłodze tylko zwiększył jego gniew. Po długiej chwili, kiedy na ciele chłopaka pokazały się krwawe pręgi stwierdził, że ukarał go wystarczająco. Kopnął go jeszcze parę razy w brzuch i klatkę piersiową, po czym wyszedł z pokoju, nie zwracając uwagi na omdlewającego z bólu chłopaka i zamykając za sobą wszystkie zamki w drzwiach.

Harry jęknął cicho, gdy jego oprawca opuścił pokój, a po chwili, wyczerpany bólem, stracił przytomność. Nie słyszał jak jego wujostwo zasiadło do kolacji, nie słyszał jak Dudley dla zabawy wali w jego drzwi i ścianę żeby go podenerwować i, co najważniejsze, nie słyszał jak zegar wybija północ.

_Twierdza Lorda Voldemorta kilka dni wcześniej._

Voldemort był zadowolony. Dzisiejsze spotkanie śmierciożerców zdecydowanie poszło lepiej niż mógł się spodziewać. Od czasu nieudanego odbicia tej przeklętej przepowiedni nic nie szło po jego myśli, a tu taka niespodzianka - jeden z jego szpiegów odkrył przypadkiem coś, co może zasądzić o wyniku wojny i dać mu przepustkę do zwycięstwa i całkowitej władzy. Dziewczyna była w jego szeregach dopiero pół roku, a już zasłużyła się bardziej niż którykolwiek z reszty głupców, którzy byli mu podlegli.

Przeglądał z zadowoleniem papiery. O tak, to mu na pewno pomoże przeciągnąć dzieciaka. Głupi Dumbledore nie pomyślał, żeby usunąć wszystkie ślady swojej niekompetencji. Okłamywał swojego Złotego Chłopca, a Voldemort wątpił, by ten był z tego powodu szczególnie zadowolony. Zwłaszcza, że już wcześniej odkrył, że zasłona w Departamencie Tajemnic tak naprawdę wcale nie była równoznaczna śmierci a był pewien wiedzy dyrektora w tym temacie. Teraz postanowił przedstawić ten fakt chłopakowi, żeby ten zgodził się z nim spotkać z własnej woli. Mógł co prawda wkroczyć do mieszkania tych durnym Dursleyów, ale nie zamierzał zwalać sobie na głowę całego Zakonu z Dumbledorem na czele. Napisał do Pottera i uśmiechnął się do siebie, kiedy dostał odpowiedź. Dawno nie miał tak dobrego humoru, który w dodatku nie przechodził mu przez kolejne dwa dni. Do czasu...

_Park w pobliżu Privet Drive, po północy, trzy dni po zakończeniu piątego roku nauki_ _przez Harrego Pottera._

Chłopak spóźniał się już ponad kwadrans i Riddle zaczynał być coraz bardziej wściekły.

Najpierw pomyślał, że może Potter się przestraszył, ale szybko porzucił tą myśl, przypominając sobie jak bardzo potrafił on być głupio odważny i ciekawski. Potem pomyślał, że może Zakon siedzi mu na ogonie, ale stwierdził, że spryt chłopaka pozwoliłby mu opuścić domu będąc niezauważonym. W końcu, po półgodzinnym czekaniu uznał, że czas policzyć się z Potterem. Ruszył powolnym krokiem w stronę miejsca zamieszkania chłopaka, po drodze rzucając zaklęcie niewidzialności zauważając co najmniej trójkę Zakonników pilnujących okolic.

Ignorując wszelkie bariery aportował się bezdźwięcznie do miejsca, w którym czuł magię chłopaka i stanął jak wryty, zapominając od razu o całym monologu jaki chciał wykorzystać w stosunku do tego niewdzięcznika. Chłopak leżał na podłodze zwinięty w kłębek, w opłakanym stanie, oddychając ciężko i powoli. Był w samych spodniach, więc od razu rzucały się w oczy ślady odbitego pasa, całe zsiniałe i spuchnięte. Prawdopodobnie doszło też do uszkodzenia żeber, bo widać było wielki siniak na klatce piersiowej. Podszedł bliżej zauważając, że z okularów chłopca zostały okruchy i połamane ramki leżące na ziemi. Podjął decyzję w ułamku sekund.

Bezszelestnie przywołał rzeczy chłopca z głębi domu, omijając wszystkie przeszkody. Nie chciał zbyt szybko zwrócić uwagi na zniknięcie Pottera. Pomniejszył kufer i schował go do kieszeni szat, wziął chłopaka na ręce i teleportował się z nim do swojego domu, o którym wiedział tylko on i Nagini. Potrzebował spokoju i czasu żeby wyleczyć nastolatka oraz poważnie z nim porozmawiać, a nie mógł ufać śmierciożercom w tak ważnej dla niego sprawie.

Harry obudził się z wrażeniem, że zapomniał o czymś bardzo ważnym. Czuł ból promieniujący z całego ciała. Wiedział, że wuj tym razem posunął się do drastycznych środków i wyżył się na nim za wszystkie lata - nie pamiętał nawet kiedy Vernon przestał ani kiedy sam stracił przytomność. Otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się powoli ze zdziwieniem. Nie poznawał pomieszczenia, w którym się znajdował. Dokładniejszą identyfikacje mógł mu utrudnić brak okularów, ale był stuprocentowo pewien, że nigdy wcześniej nie znajdował się w tym pokoju. Próbował zmienić pozycje na wygodniejszą, ale szybko porzucił ten pomysł spotykając się z gwałtownym protestem obolałego ciała i wydając z siebie zduszony jęk. Ciekaw był, kiedy ktoś zorientuje się, że już wstał. Chciał właśnie zawołać Rona albo Hermionę, domyślając się, że znajduje się w nowej kwaterze Zakonu Feniksa, kiedy drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się. Wszedł przez nie wysoki brunet w czarnej szacie, z tacą w ręku.

- O, widzę, że szanowny gość raczył wrócić do świata żywych. Trochę ci to zajęło.

- Żywych? O czym ty mówisz? I kim w ogóle jesteś? Ile spałem? – Zapytał Harry, obserwując jak nieznajomy spokojnie odkłada tace na stolik obok łóżka i siada na krześle przy nim.

- Po kolei. Byliśmy umówieni, ale nie przyszedłeś, więc postanowiłem sprawdzić, co przeszkodziło twojej gryfońskiej naturze w dotrzymaniu umowy.

- Umówieni? Nie byłem z tobą umówiony! Nawet cię nie znam.

- Doprawdy? Gdzie miałeś być o północy w dniu, w którym twój wuj postanowił dać pokaz swojej siły?

- Miałem się spotkać z Voldemortem, ale ty nie możesz być Vol... - Nie dokończył, patrząc w coraz większym zdumieniu na ironiczny uśmiech swojego rozmówcy.

- Dlaczego nie mogę?

- Ty masz nos! - Odparł chłopak, jakby to było najbardziej oczywiste wytłumaczenie na świecie.

Nieznajomy nie krył powiększającego się uśmiechu, a na widok rosnącego zdumienia na twarzy nastolatka w końcu nie wytrzymał i roześmiał się głośno.

- Harry Potterze, zawsze potrafiłeś mnie rozbawić. Jednak muszę przyznać rację twojej spostrzegawczości. Mam nos. Mam też oczy i usta i... - Pomacał się ręką po głowie. – Och! Mam nawet włosy – dodał, szczerze rozbawiony na widok miny chłopaka. - Odpowiadając na resztę twoich pytań... Jak już sam zdążyłeś zauważyć, jestem Tom Marvolo Riddle znany jako Lord Voldemort, a ty byłeś nieprzytomny przez dwa dni.

- Byłem nieprzytomny...? A ty, Wielki Niedoszły Pan i Władca Czarodziejskiego Świata postanowiłeś bezinteresownie uratować mi życie? - Zapytał Harry, obserwując grymas, który przebiegł przez twarz mężczyzny po usłyszeniu nadanego mu tytułu.

- Nie do końca. Miałem w tym swój interes.

- Jaki? - Zapytał chłopak, szykując się w duchu na tortury mające na celu zmuszenie go do przyłączenia się do tego psychopaty.

- Nie mogłem pozwolić jedynemu rodzonemu spadkobiercy fortuny Riddleów, następnemu po mnie dziedzicowi Slytherina, mojemu synowi i przyszłej prawej ręce zejść z tego świata z powodu głupiego mugola – odparł Lord takim tonem jakby dyktował komuś listę zakupów. Przez chwilę mógł obserwować głęboki szok na twarzy chłopca, po czym tamten najzwyczajniej w świecie zemdlał. - Słabeusz – wymruczał kpiąco i podał mu kilka eliksirów, po czym wyszedł z pokoju, wiedząc, że chłopak obudzi się dopiero następnego dnia.


	3. Rozdział 2

_Witam! Jako że nie wyjechałam, ale za to znalazłam pracę na miejscu, to nie mam czasu się nawet po nosie podrapać w czasie tygodnia, rozdziały postaram się wrzucać w weekendy, ale niestety póki co niebetowane, nie mam po prostu na to czasu :/ DLatego, w razie bardzo rażących błędów proszę o uwagi, a literówki i braki przecinków starajcie się póki co ignorować ;p pozdrawiam :)_

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ DRUGI**

Ponowne przebudzenie nie było już fizycznie tak bardzo nie przyjemne jak za pierwszym razem. Nie czuł żadnego podejrzanego mrowienia ani skurczów ostrzegających przed bólem, więc delikatnie by nie urazić świeżych blizn, podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu okularów, a kiedy ich nie znalazł pomyślał, że właśnie być może zbliża się finałowa potyczka z Czarnym Panem, a on nawet nie będzie mógł dobrze wycelować.

- A skoro już mowa o celowaniu, gdzie się podziała moja różdżka? - mruknął wysilając wzrok i rozglądając się po pokoju, w kącie dostrzegł kształt kufra i już miał wstać, kiedy drzwi się otwarły. Pomyślał, że albo Lord jest wróżką, albo ma jakiś super system wykrywania budzących się do życia więźniów.

- Ekhm – odchrząknął przybyły – wiem, że to niegrzeczne ale twoje myśli wręcz krzyczą mi w głowie. Chciałbym zauważyć, że wcale nie jesteś tu więziony, a co do tego wykrywania to po prostu ojcowska troska – dodał sarkastycznie

- Ojcowska...? Nie no, a miałem nadzieję że to tylko durny sen. Mogę oczekiwać jakiegoś wyjaśnienia? Co ci znowu padło na mózg? Zaavadowałeś moich rodziców piętnaście lat temu! Mnie też próbowałeś... Przypomina się coś?

- Chłopcze – warknął mężczyzna – to, że nie zamierzam cię zabić, wcale nie oznacza że nie zamierzam doprowadzić cię na skraj tego stanu! Więc pilnuj języka. - kontynuował morderczym tonem. Podszedł do łóżka z tacą pełną kolejnego tatałajstwa, odstawił ją i pchnął chłopaka na poduszki. - Masz leżeć. Nie po to męczę się od trzech dni żeby wszystko szlag trafiło. Gdzieś już lazł? - dodał spokojniej

- Po różdżkę – odparł tamten obrażonym tonem

- A po co ci ona teraz? - zapytał Voldemort tonem czystego zdumienia

- Noo, żeby się bronić? - odparł Harry nie do końca wiedząc co się dzieje i zastanawiając się czy skądś zaraz nie wyskoczy Ron z bliźniakami.

- Bronić? - Lord zdecydowanie nie nadążał za torem myślowym chłopca.

- No tak, przed tobą.

- Jakbym cię chciał zabić, idioto, to dokończyłbym dzieło twojego wuja, zamiast cie ratować, nie sądzisz? - zadał pytanie na które Potter już miał gotową odpowiedź.

- Tak, ale teraz będziesz mnie torturował! Chcę się przed tym bronić!

- A skąd ci przyszło do głowy że mam takie chęci?

- Jakby ktoś cię ścigał od kilkunastu lat ciągle z jednym celem to też byś tak sądził – odparł obrażony chłopak.

- Och – zaczął Riddle zrezygnowanym tonem – ustalmy kilka faktów. Nie zamierzam cię zabijać. Torturować w najbliższym czasie też nie, przynajmniej dopóki nie odzyskasz sił. Różdżki ci na razie nie oddam bo nie mogę być tak samo pewien twoich zamiarów. Masz tu eliksiry, pomogą ci wstać na nogi. - chłopak z miną cierpiętnika przyjął cztery fiolki - Myślę że wieczorem już sam skorzystasz z toalety, a ciągu kilku najbliższych dni wrócisz do pełni sił. A tymczasem pewnie chciałbyś zadać mi kilka pytań. Pamiętasz po co się ze mną umawiałeś?

- W sprawie Syriusza, tak przynajmniej wywnioskowałem z twojego listu pełnego szczegółów – powiedział gorzko, postanawiając ciągnąc tą parodię aż odzyska różdżkę.

- Tak, jest coś, czego Dumbel ci nie powiedział, jeśli chodzi o twojego kundla.

- Nie mów tak o nim – wywarczał chłopak w odpowiedzi.

- Nie spinaj się tak. Niech ci będzie. Black wpadł za zasłonę, ale to wcale nie oznacza że nie żyje.

- Jak to? Dyrektor powiedział że..

- Dyrektor mówił wiele rzeczy, nieprawdaż? - przerwał mu Riddle – kontynuując, nie ma żadnego dowodu na to, że osoby wpadające za kurtynę zmarły, a wręcz mam dowód że jest inaczej.

- Jaki?

- Siebie. Po tym – wskazał błyskawice na czole Harrego – straciłem swoje ciało i zniknąłem z tego świata na wiele lat. Nic nie może zniwelować Avady, jednak tarcza twojej głupiej matki, spowodowała że odłamek zaklęcia odbił się w moim kierunku i pozbawił mnie ciała odsyłając gdzieś między wymiary. Trafiłem za zasłonę. I dopiero przypadkiem jakiś szaman mnie stamtąd wydostał, podczas źle wypowiadanego rytualnego zaklęcia. Powróciłem w formie z jaką miałeś okazję zapoznać się na swoim pierwszym roku.

- A ty znasz ten rytuał którym mógłbym sprowadzić Syriusza?

- Mam księgi z których można go odtworzyć.

- Ale skąd się wziął szaman w Ministerstwie Magii?

- W Ministerstwie?

- No, tam jest zasłona przecież.

- Ach, nie, nie. Tamtejsza zasłona jest jednym z kilku takich miejsc na całym świecie i w zasadzie tylko w durni czarodzieje angielscy mogli osiedlić się w pobliżu tak groźnego punktu przejścia.

- Znaczy?

- Za zasłoną znajduje się przejście między wymiary, chyba nikt nie wie na czym to właściwie polega. Zwykle są to miejsca w środku wielkiej puszczy czy pustyni, jedynie Brytyjczycy mieszkają sobie wokół niego jakby nigdy nic, a wręcz nad nią postawili najważniejszy w państwie budynek. Żałosne.

- Ale przecież dopiero wejście za tą zasłonę powoduje zniknięcie, prawda?

- A pomyśl ile osób zniknęło, nim udało im się umieścić ten łuk i zasłonę. Poza tym, czasami zdarzają się wyładowania mocy, w czasie przesileń na przykład, wtedy wystarczy zbliżyć się do takiego punktu żeby cię wciągnął. Dlatego też wielu Niewymownych z Departamentu Tajemnic nie wraca na obiad do domu, i nie jest to moją zasługą.

- No dobra, wszystko fajnie, dzięki za wyjaśnienia ale gdzie w tym wszystkim miejsce dla mnie, Syriusza i Dumbledore'a?

- To już opowieść, którą będę wyjawiał etapami. Póki co powiem ci tylko tyle, że dyrektor kieruje nie tylko tobą, ale większością oddanych mu ludzi i nie zamierza tak łatwo zrezygnować z tej władzy. Przyniosę ci zaraz obiad, przemyśl na razie to co już usłyszałeś. - Voldemort wyszedł a Harry tempo wpatrywał się w ścianę przed sobą. Nie wiedział czy może mu zaufać, na razie cała ta opowieść brzmiała jak wyssana z palca, jedynie zachowanie czarnoksiężnika było dziwaczne i nie pasowało do osoby z którą Harry już niejednokrotnie miał przyjemność się spotkać. Gdyby nie ogromne podobieństwo między tym człowiekiem a jego wspomnieniem, które miał okazję poznać w drugiej klasie nie uwierzyłby że to znany mu czarnoksiężnik.

Po chwili Lord wrócił, lewitując przed sobą dwie tace z obiadem. Jedną wręczył Harremu, drugą położył na stoliku i sam zabrał się po posiłku. Chłopak był zbyt zaskoczony ogółem żeby zarejestrować fakt, iż Riddle podał mu jedzenie do łóżka i sam siedzi przy niskim, niewygodnym, stoliku towarzysząc w posiłku.

Następnego dnia, wczesnym rankiem, Riddle przyszedł do pokoju, w którym kurował się Harry. Wręczył budzącemu się chłopakowi kolejne leki, śniadanie i naprawione okulary. Zjedli w milczeniu, po czym Harry udał się do łazienki celem przebrania w dres, który wcześniej dał mu Lord. Później odbyli krótką wycieczkę po domku w którym się znajdowali. Była to niewielka, w pełni drewniana chatka, pokryta niezliczoną ilością zaklęć przeciwpożarowych i ogrzewających. Pokój, który do tej pory zajmował, został przez Lorda nazwany mianem „pokoju Harry'ego" co ten skwitował pogardliwym prychnięciem. Do owego pomieszczenia przylegała maleńka łazienka z prysznicem. Naprzeciwko jego pokoju znajdowały się drzwi do małego gabinetu, a po prawej schody na parter. Na piętrze znajdowały się jeszcze dwa, nieużywane pokoiki, które Harry mógłby zaadoptować, gdyby chciał. Kolejny raz chłopak prychnął i podążył za Riddlem na parter. Dół był znacznie przestronniejszy. Za schodów schodziło się wprost do salonu, z lewej był aneks kuchenny. Z tyłu, omijając schody można było trafić do sypialni i gabinetu Lorda, oraz schowka i zejścia do piwnic, w których było duże laboratorium, biblioteka i siłownia. Voldemort wyjaśnił, iż ten może korzystać z możliwości każdego pomieszczenia, jednak prosił by nie nadużywał tej gościnności względem jego pokoju i gabinetu. Kiedy mężczyzna skończył oprowadzanie, powiadomił chłopca, że musi na chwilę zając się swoimi sprawami i zostawia go samego. Uprzedził jednak, że na dom nałożone są potężne zaklęcia i nie uda mu się wyjść na zewnątrz, ani dokonać poważnych zniszczeń. Harry spędził czas do obiadu na przeglądaniu zasobów biblioteki i gapieniu się przez okno salonu. Z tego co widział, o ile nie było to wpływem zaklęcia, dom znajdował się wysoko w górach, nie zauważył innych domostw z żadnego z okien chatki. Voldemort wrócił w porze obiadowej zapraszając chłopca do spożycia obiadu w salonie.

- I jak Ci minęło południe, Harry? - zaczął konwersacyjnym tonem mężczyzna po spożytym posiłku

- Daj se siana, Riddle. Więzisz mnie tu, nic nie wyjaśniasz. Zmieniłeś sposób tortur? Zamęczyć psychicznie swoją dobrocią? I jakim cudem w ogóle wyglądasz normalnie?

- Harry, cierpliwości. Jesteś tu dopiero parę dni, z czego większość spędziłeś nieprzytomny. Wygląd zawdzięczam eliksirom i kolejnemu rytuałowi. Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać o wszystkim dzisiaj.

- Więc słucham.

- Od czego chcesz bym zaczął?

- Najlepiej od początku. Dlaczego ubzdurałeś sobie że jesteś moim ojcem?

- To bardzo długa historia... Zaczyna się i kończy właściwie w tym domku.

- To nie trwało zbyt długo – podsumował po chwili milczenia Lorda Harry wyrywając go tym z zamyślenia

- Nie bądź taki mądry. - warknął tamten po czym wrócił do opowieści. - Pewnego dnia niecałe dziewiętnaście lat temu, mój znakomity śmierciożerca sprowadził do mnie dwójkę ludzi, po których nigdy nie spodziewałbym się że dadzą się złapać. W czasie trwania spotkania aportował się w środek kręgu ciągnąc za sobą nieprzytomnego Jamesa Pottera i zakneblowaną i rozbrojoną Lilian Evans.

- Evans? Ale przecież oni pobrali się zaraz po szkole

- Tak, czyli pół roku później, na początku lipca.

- Skąd ty to wiesz? Wątpię byś był zaproszony.

- Nie wygłupiaj się. Potter należał do sławnego rodu, jego ojciec był znanym aurorem a matka dyrektorką Munga, cały magiczny świat wiedział o życiu ich syna. Wracając do historii, przyprowadzono dwójkę dzieciaków, o których wiedziano że ściśle współdziałają z zakonnikami

- Z kim? - parsknął śmiechem chłopak

- Z Zakonem Feniksa oczywiście. Trafiła się okazja doskonałego zdobycia informacji. Śmierciożerca wytargał ich z randki w Hogsmeade, na której mieli by jeszcze parę godzin. Miałem zatem czas aby ich przesłuchać i wypuścić z wymazaną pamięcią. Odwołałem resztę spotkania i zabrałem się do przesłuchań. Dziewczyna poszła na pierwszy ogień. Zadziwiła mnie swoją postawą. W zasadzie nie musiałem jej do niczego przekonywać. Sama wyśpiewała wszystko co wiedziała, chroniąc jedynie udział swojego przyszłego męża. Na moje zdziwione pytanie dlaczego ich wydaje, powiedziała że ma dosyć tej bandy hipokrytów, którzy w swoje szeregi przyjmują tylko najbardziej zasłużonych aurorów i rody czystokrwiste nie powiązane z czarną magią, poza tym że tak samo wyduszają informacje ze złapanych przeciwników, nie rzadko posuwając się do tortur. Przyznała że ona sama dostała się do tego grona tylko i wyłącznie przez Jamesa, ale nie składała jeszcze żadnych przysiąg więc nic jej z nimi nie wiąże i liczy mimo wszystko na moją dobroć. Zanim ją wyśmiałem, zapytałem zaskoczony dlaczego tak bardzo podkreśliła fakt czystej krwi w szeregach zakonników. I wyobraź sobie że ta oto rudowłosa piękność, matka mojego przyszłego arcywroga, zaśmiała się podsumowując to zdaniem „wiedziałam że to kłamstwo". W zasadzie głupio się przyznawać, ale spodobała mi się. Patrzyła mi twardo w oczy i opowiadała o wszystkim, mimo że to ona siedziała związana a ja stałem nad nią z różdżką w ręku. Okazało się że wśród moich przeciwników chodzi przekonanie że zbieram tak zwaną elitę czarodziejskiej Brytanii, samych czystokrwistych.

- A nie było tak? I nie jest? - spytał Harry z powątpiewaniem, coraz bardziej dziwiła go ta historia i zdecydowanie nie podobała.

- No coś ty! Genealogię łatwo sprawdzić. Każdy wiedział że jestem półkrwi, jakim więc cudem miałbym skupić wokół siebie czystokrwistych i wmówić im co innego? Wiem, że masz ich za debili, ale niektórzy myślą.

- No niby tak, ale co z tym niszczeniem mugoli? I wyzywaniem szlam?

- A czy ja kiedyś wyzwałem kogoś od szlam? A mugoli zabijam bo lubię. Nie są potrzebni. Niby do czego? Tylko przeszkadzają czarodziejom w swobodnym życiu, zresztą sam doświadczyłeś ich nastawienia do nas.

- No a zdrajcy krwi?

- To też nie mój wymysł. Większość to samowolka służących mi arystokratów. A o ile nie parzysz się z pierwszym lepszym, niesprawdzonym mugolem, ja nie mam nic przeciwko. Mojego ojca znienawidziłem za to jak potraktował matkę, a ją za to że dała się omamić takiemu kretynowi.

- Ale gdyby nie mugole, moja matka by się nie urodziła!

- Wiem no... Miałem nadzieję że do tego nie dojdziesz. Ja naprawdę lubię zabijać – Lord zrobił minę zbitego psiaka a Harry wytrzeszczał oczy. - Jeszcze dojdziemy w tym do porozumienia, mam kilka pomysłów na ograniczenia względem mugoli. Tymczasem chcę skończyć opowieść żeby jutro móc dać ci przejrzeć dokumenty i zacząć cię szkolić.

- No to słucham.

- Na czym to ja... Ach! Zapytałem ją o tych czystokrwistych, ona się zaśmiała, ja się zakochałem – Harremu o mało oczy nie wyszły a Lord speszył się szybko kontynuując – znaczy tego no, mi się spodobała i wyjaśniła mi, że w czarodziejskim świecie Albus rozpuścił absurdalną wieść jakobym brał w swoje szeregi tylko czystokrwistych. Uwierz mi że większej bzdury w życiu nie słyszałem, ale nie uznałem za potrzebne tego naprostowywać. Spodobał mi się charakter twojej matki i spytałem czy nie chce wstąpić w moje szeregi. Początkowo odmówiła, dopiero po pertraktacjach z udziałem wrzeszczącego Pottera zmieniła zdanie. Uspałem Jamesa, postawiłem na straży dwóch śmierciożerców i teleportowałem się tutaj. Zabrałem Lily różdżkę i spędziliśmy tutaj razem miłe kilka dni opracowując plany jej szpiegostwa.

- Jak te opracowywanie planów dokładnie wyglądało? - zapytał Harry kpiarskim tonem coraz bardziej wierząc w tą historię. Zwykle instynkt go nie zawodził a i teraz nie czuł żadnego ostrzeżenia, po namyśle stwierdził nawet, że zeszłomiesięczna akcja z Syriuszem miała na celu doprowadzenie go do tego miejsca.

- Już ci się na żarty zbiera? Nic nie zaszło. Matka zajęła twój pokój, rozmawialiśmy o tym jak to dobrze rozwiązać żeby nikt nic nie podejrzewał, w międzyczasie zostawiałem ją tutaj i zajmowałem się wydzieraniem zeznań z Jamesa przekonanego, że jego luba cierpi katusze w lochach. Koniec końców po pięciu dniach doszły mnie słuchy o planowanym ataku na zamek i odbiciu więźniów. Nie mogłem pozwolić żeby zniszczyli dawną siedzibę Slytherina, wobec czego dałem Lily wcześniej ustaloną bransoletkę z zawieszką mrocznego znaku, pokrytą silnymi zaklęciami, która działała podobnie jak telefon mugolski. Później pokryłem dziewczynę milionem chyba zaklęć iluzji pokazującej jej torturowane ciało, które miały ustępować wraz z leczeniem i wysłałem na zamek. James jak ją zobaczył to prawie zwariował z rozpaczy, a Lily grała doskonale. Odesłałem obydwoje na przedmieścia Londynu i wysłałem szpiega ze wskazówką gdzie mogą być.

- Wszystko fajnie, ale nie widzę tu nadal twojej roli jako mojego ojca...

- Cierpliwości! Może w zaklęciach jestem dobry i w groźbach też, ale nie umie nawijać jak katarynka jak Bella chociażby.

- O tej to sobie jeszcze porozmawiamy!

- Będziesz mógł ćwiczyć na niej cruciatusa, jak będziesz chciał. A teraz słuchaj. Co jakiś czas otrzymywałem raporty od twojej matki. Poprosiła o urlop jedynie na parę dni przed i po ślubie, czym jak zawsze mnie rozśmieszyła. I później nastąpił przełom w naszej relacji o ile mogę to tak nazwać. Zapewne żadne z przyjaciół Pottera nigdy ci tego nie powie, chociaż możesz spytać Blacka jak już go wydobędziemy. James, zaledwie po trzech miesiącach ślubu zdradził twoją matkę. Zrobił to w zupełnie perfidny sposób, powiem ci że nawet mnie to odpycha do tej chwili. Przyszedł z pewną wywłoką do domu i powiedział twojej mamie że było miło, ale on potrzebuje dziedzica, a skoro po tak długim czasie Lily nie była jeszcze w ciąży to stwierdził że nie wystarczająco się stara. Twoja matka spakowała parę rzeczy i w rozpaczy zawiadomiła mnie o wszystkim. Przeniosłem ją tutaj, spędziła tu ponad miesiąc w ciągu którego James oprzytomniał, albo może wbili mu to do głowy jego przyjaciele, tego już nie wiem. Wróciła do niego, nosząc już w sobie mojego syna, ciebie. - Riddle zamilkł wpatrując się w obraz przedstawiający walczące smoki i widać było że nie zamierza kontynuować historii.

- Nie próżnowałeś. Co było dalej?

- Dalej? - prychnął czarnoksiężnik – Dalej doszło do nieporozumienia. Ja oczywiście nie wiedziałem że zaszła ze mną w ciąże. Po trzech miesiącach powiedziała mi że jest w ciąży z Jamesem. Pozwoliłem jej nadal szpiegować, ale nie wybaczyłem. Nasze stosunki się oziębiły. Następnym razem kiedy spotkaliśmy się w cztery oczy, było to w dniu jej śmierci. Jakiś czas wcześniej usłyszałem od mojego szpiega o tej nieszczęsnej przepowiedni i postanowiłem działać. Nie dałem jej wytłumaczyć sobie co się stało i dlaczego tak postąpiła i w sumie do niedawna byłem pewien jej zdrady. Dopiero kilka dni temu dowiedziałem się że to była jedna wielka farsa. Urodziłeś się o miesiąc za wcześnie jeśli byłbyś dzieciakiem Pottera, ale nikt na to nie zwrócił uwagi prócz Dumbledore'a, który ukrył wszystkie dokumenty jakie odnalazł po jej śmierci. Gdyby nie przepowiednia to może kiedyś by mi wyznała prawdę, ale wydaje mi się, że kiedy wróciła do Jamesa trzymał ją pod jakimś zaklęciem wierności albo podobnym, dlatego została przy nim aż do śmierci. Uratowała cię swoją tarczą a ty mnie faktem iż jesteś moim dzieckiem.

- Ja ciebie?

- Nawet od fragmentu odbitej Avady powinienem zginąć. Moje podświadome pragnienia uratowały nas od śmierci, nie oszczędziły tylko twojej matki. - Voldemort wstał i ruszył w kierunku swojego pokoju, odwrócił się wychodząc z salonu – Przemyśl sobie to wszystko, jutro porozmawiamy znowu, dzisiaj nie mam już na to sił.

Harry nie chciał nad niczym już myśleć, wolał poczekać na dokumenty które miał przedstawić mu Riddle i dopiero wtedy uporządkować fakty. Teraz nie miał już ochoty na nic więcej. Poszedł do swojego pokoju i położył na łózko mimo woli układając w głowie zdarzenia z dotychczasowego życia. Dopiero późną nocą jego zmęczony rewelacjami umysł pozwolił mu zasnąć.


	4. Rozdział 3

_Hey niestety znowu rozdział niebetowany - brak czasu głównie, przepraszam wszystkich którym stale komentowałam i nagle zaprzestałam - portal się na mnie obraził i dopiero od dwóch tygodni po raz pierwszy udało mi się zalogować :/ wybaczcie mi moje rażące błędy a tymczasem miłego czytania ^.^__  
_

**ROZDZIAŁ TRZECI**

Poranki nie należały do ulubionych pór dnia Toma. Rzadko kiedy z własnej nieprzymuszonej woli wstawał przed dziesiątą. Niestety, taka już dola Czarnego Pana, że rano zawsze trzeba coś było zorganizować, tu pozałatwiać, tam pozabijać, tu zjeść pod wielosokiem śniadanie z Ministrem a tam zajmować się chorym chłopakiem. Dzisiaj zamierzał odpocząć. Dzieciak w końcu wyzdrowiał, śmierciożercom powiedział że musi załatwić coś daleko poza granicami państwa i pod żadnym ale to żadnym pozorem nie można go wzywać. Wylegiwał się w swojej ukochanej zielonej, satynowej pościeli, w zaciemnionym pokoju. Śnił o zabijaniu kolejnych mugoli, o Lily, o chłopcu, o kolejnym martwym mugolu i jeszcze jednym i znowu i już miał kolejnego ubić kiedy do jego otępiałego snem umysłu wdarł się krzyk. Wpierw pomyślał że to nadal sen. „Voldemort! Riddle! Do cholery!" I tak w kółko. Zdarzało się kilku śmiałków którzy tak do niego wołali. Ale jeszcze żaden nie odważył się obudzić go takiego pięknego poranka wrzaskiem który dotarł do niego parę sekund później.

- TATO! Do kurwy nędzy! Riddle! OJCZE! Voldemort! RATUNKU! TATOOOOO!

Zerwał się z łóżka i w samych bokserkach popędził na górę, po drodze dopiero rejestrując fakty. Wołał go Harry Potter. Potter jest u niego w domu. W domu o którym do tej pory wiedziała jedynie Lilian Evans. W domu, w którym spłodził syna, Harrego Pottera. Dobiegł do pokoju chłopaka zaledwie parę sekund później a następne minuty spędził tarzając się ze śmiechu na korytarzu o mało nie łamiąc sobie różdżki. Już nie interesował go fakt, iż ktoś ośmielił się obudzić go w wolnym dniu, pierwszym od lat, w czasie takiego cudownego snu. Patrzył przez łzy i nie potrafił przestać. W tym czasie chłopak nadal wyklinał go po wszystkie czasy i wołał o ratunek i litość. O tak. Widok Harrego Pottera siedzącego w rogu łóżka, wciśniętego w kąt ściany, a przed nim wyraźnie mizdrzącej się do niego Nagini, mógł przyprawić o dreszcze kogoś, kto węża nie znał. Nagini była bardzo romantycznym zwierzęciem. Wszędzie wypatrywała wężów w stalowej łusce które spłodzą z nią małe królewskie wężątka. Teraz, widocznie na skutek pomieszania wszystkich swoich gadzich zmysłów, próbowała uśmiechać się, flirtować i całować młodego wężomówce. Niestety, albo na szczęście dla dobrego humoru Toma, dzieciak nie wiedział o tym nietypowym upodobaniu jego węża. W końcu jednak postanowił okazać litość wyraźnie zestresowanemu chłopakowi, który usiłował wysyczeć do Nagini prośby o wypuszczenie na które ona reagowała śmiechem.

- Nagini! Natychmiast przestań – wysyczał głośno do przerośniętej wężycy. - Co ty tu robisz? Wyraźnie dałem ci dawno temu zakaz wchodzenia do domu

- Och, ale ja poczułam ten przepiękny zapach i nie mogłam się powstrzymać – odparła po czym skruszona wypełzła i po chwili słyszeli już tylko lekko klikającą klapkę w drzwiach. Tom spojrzał na zielonego ze strachu i obrzydzenia syna i przyzwał eliksir uspokajający. Chłopak z wdzięcznością przyjął fiolkę i po chwili normalne kolory powróciły na jego twarz, ale raczej wywar nie zadziałał tak jak powinien bo już po chwili Harry był czerwony i darł się do Lorda.

- Jak śmiałeś? Jak do cholery mogłeś mnie nie uprzedzić że ta bestia tu jest? Co ty sobie nie wyobrażasz? Gdzie się podział twój gadzi móżdżek!

- Harry uspokój się. Chcesz jeszcze eliksir? - odparł Tom wciąż drżąc od śmiechu.

- Ja ci dam uspokój się! Ty...! - nie dokończył nagle blednąc koszmarnie i tracąc przytomność. Lord ocknął się ze śmiechu, zdając sobie sprawę że coś jest nie tak. Emocje emocjami ale chłopak ostatnio zbyt często mdleje. Przyjrzał się lekko zaczerwienionemu policzkowi nastolatka i wydarł na całe gardło.

- NAGINI! - wężyca przypełzła po krótkiej chwili, słysząc w głosie swojego pana wściekłość i strach. - Ukłułaś go cholero jedna! To mój SYN! Masz to natychmiast cofnąć.

- Ale panie, to mój wybrany. On jest taki smakowity. - zasyczała obserwując z wahaniem nieprzytomnego młode mężczyznę, bardzo dobrze czuła w zapachu swojego pana narastający coraz bardziej strach i, co niezbyt jej się spodobało, w młodzieńcu czuła coraz mniej energii życiowej. Postanowiła, że szczęście chłopaka i jej pana, ważniejsze jest od jej bolącego serduszka i podpełzła do chłopca. Wbiła kły dokładnie w to miejsce, w którym wcześniej go naznaczyła i wysysała powoli jad.

Tom w czasie jej działań szybko przyzwał kolejne eliksiry mające zapewnić przeżycie chłopcu i podał je jak tylko wężyca odsunęła się od młodego. Teraz pozostało mu już tylko czekać i modlić się do Salazara a nawet i Godryka o obudzenie się chłopca bez uszkodzeń ciała czy mózgu. Jad jego ulubienicy był śmiertelny i tylko jego całkowite wyssanie dawało narażonemu paru procentowe szanse na przeżycie. To miał by długi dzień, a zaczęło się tak pięknie.

Harry czuł się jakby wpadł pod walec. Wyjątkowo upierdliwy walec, który ciągle toczył się tam i z powrotem. Bolało go całe ciało, czuł ból w takich częściach, o jakich nie miał nawet pojęcia. Spróbował wziąć głębszy oddech ale spotkało się to jedynie z nasileniem bólu. Wciągnął z sykiem powietrze.

- Nie ruszaj się – usłyszał – staraj się nawet nie mrugać. Ta przeklęta idiotka wstrzyknęła ci swój jad. Zemdlałeś. Wyssała go ale i tak było bardziej prawdopodobne że się nie obudzisz, niż że to zrobisz.

- A wołałem na pomoc. To zamiast to zrobić to się śmiałeś jak głupi. - wyszeptał cicho i mimo zaleceń Riddle'a otworzył oczy i starał się podciągnąć do wygodniejszej pozycji. Dopiero po chwili dotarł do niego dziwny objaw jego choroby. - Ja widzę! - wykrzyknął ze zdziwieniem ignorując rwące ciało.

- To raczej oczywiste. Zawsze widziałeś.

- Nie rozumiesz. Ja widzę wyraźnie. - podniósł dłoń żeby sprawdzić czy aby na pewno nie ma okularów.

- No, przynajmniej jedna dobra rzecz z tego wyszła – odparł Lord wzdychając z ulgą że chłopak w ogóle się obudził. - Pójdę się przespać, siedzę tu od wczoraj. Zażyj te eliksiry i jutro będziesz na nogach. Skończymy nasze sprawy i zaczniemy szkolenie.

- Nie chce mi się spać – odparł Harry widząc eliksir snu. - daj mi te papiery teraz, przejrzę sobie je i dopiero potem się położę, ok?

- Jak chcesz – odparł Riddle i przywołał grubą teczkę wychodząc z pokoju.

Harry wziął leki, sarkając w duchu że pobyt u Voldzia będzie ciężki w skutkach dla jego kubków smakowych i żołądka. Paskudztwa były jedynie odrobinę lepsze niż Snape'a. Ale to też znaczyło że ktoś inny je przygotowuje. Czyżby doznał zaszczytu zasmakowania pracy samego Voldemorta? W gruncie rzeczy było to nawet zabawne. Ignorując resztki bólu i ciesząc się niezmiernie ze swojego idealnego wzroku wziął do ręki teczkę. Spodziewał się jakiegoś raportu a znalazł chyba wszystko co choć w jednym miejscu zawierało imię i nazwisko matki, lub ojca. Teczka okazała się zawierać jeszcze więcej niż na pierwszy rzut oka się zdawało. Miliony raportów z akcji, przesłuchań i spotkań Zakonu Feniksa i tyle samo ze spotkań śmierciożerców.

- Swoją drogą, nie sądziłem że ojczulek jest takim biurokratą – mruknął i natrafił na dodatkową teczkę z dużą czerwoną pieczątką TAJNE i dopiskiem „Do wglądu rodziców lub opiekunów prawnych i samego zarejestrowanego". Otworzył teczusię i zdał sobie sprawę, że patrzy na swój akt urodzenia.

_Dane podstawowe:_

**Harry James Kserten Serpens Potter**

**ur. 31 lipca 1989 – żyje nadal**

**miejsce urodzenia – siedziba rodowa Potterów przy Fox Ville 80**

**obierający/a poród – Rosaline Anastazja Snape**

W tym momencie chłopak nie czytał dalej tylko wgapiał się w swoje pełne imię o którym nie miał dotychczas pojęcia a podejrzewał że zawdzięcza je mamusi, oraz nazwisko lekarza który przyjął go na świat. Biorąc pod uwagę czas kiedy to nastąpiło, mogła to by zarówno siostra jak i matka Snape'a, ale nie miał pewności że w ogóle byli spokrewnieni. Musi zapytać o to Riddle'a.

_Rodzice:_

**Matka biologiczna – Lilian Diana Evans – Potter (m. Sabina Evans, o. Jeremy Fryderic Evans)**

**Matka adopcyjna – jak wyżej**

**Ojciec biologiczny – Tom Marvolo Riddle (m. Meropa Gaunt, o. Thomas Zahary Riddle)**

**Ojciec adopcyjny – James John Mathieu Potter (m. Roxanne Potter, o. John Charles Artur Potter)**

- No, teraz to mam na druku kto jest tatusiem – wyszeptał Harry wgapiając się w papier. - Jakim cudem James nie zobaczył tego papierka? - Chłopak przeszedł do ostatniej części swojego aktu.

_Rodzice chrzestni i opiekunowie ustawowi:_

**Matka chrzestna – Rosaline Anastazja Snape**

**Ojciec chrzestny – Syriusz Gary Black**

**Opiekunowie ustawowi (ustalani po śmierci, bądź udowodnienie niedyspozycji rodziców biologicznych, adopcyjnych i chrzestnych);**

**Petunia i Vernon Dursleyowie – data nadania praw 30 październik 1990 r.**

Na dole dokumentu widniał dopisek

_Akt widoczny jedynie dla wyznaczonych przez matkę osób, powstał na specjalne życzenie matki w czasie porodu, oddany pod opiekę matki chrzestnej, do wglądu potomka automatycznie w dniu 16 urodzin, bądź wcześniej za pozwoleniem rodziców biologicznych. Uzupełniany magicznie zgodnie z aktualnymi procedurami dotyczącymi opisywanego dziecka._

I pod nim ręczne pismo jego matki:

_Ja, Lily Evans, w dniu 16 urodzin Harrego Pottera życzę sobie aby dokument ten trafił (nie zależnie od stanu osób zależnych) do rąk jego oraz jego ojca biologicznego oraz aby syn przybrał nadane przeze mnie imiona - Kserten Serpens - oraz nazwisko ojca – Riddle._

I niżej zamaszysty i elegancki podpis matki.

- No cóż, nawet jeśli Voldi nic by nie znalazł to i tak za parę dni dostalibyśmy niespodziankę. - Dalej w teczce był jeszcze oficjalny jego akt urodzenia zawierający imiona jego „rodzonych" rodziców i chrzestnych. - Dziwne jest postępowanie w magicznym świecie. Ojciec nie może poznać prawdy o dziecku bez zgody matki. - mruczał pod nosem Harry.

- Może, oczywiście że może – odparł głos Toma wchodzącego właśnie do pokoju – ale Potterowie byli zbyt pewni siebie żeby się tym trudzić a po śmierci twojej matki, tylko chrzestna miała te informacja.

- No właśnie, kim w ogóle jest ta kobieta? Snape... Jakoś nie mam zaufania do tego nazwiska.

- Nie dziwie ci się – zaśmiał się Lord siadając na krześle – Przyniosłem kolacje, zjedz coś. - wręczył mu kanapki i sok pomarańczowy – Severus jest bardzo upartym człowiekiem, nienawidził twojego ojca bardziej niż ty kiedykolwiek mnie. - Harry zrobił wielkie oczy. Nie spodziewał się aż takiego ich stosunku do siebie, nawet pamiętając wydarzenia z myślodsiewni profesora - Nie patrz tak na mnie. Snape ubzdurał sobie że twój ojciec chciał go zabić i nic nie potrafiło go przekonać że było inaczej. Nawet posunął się do tego że jak postanowiłem iść was zabić to chciał mi towarzyszyć żeby patrzeć na koniec Pottera. W końcu odwiodłem go od tego pomysłu. A siostra mu poprawiła. Rosaline nigdy mi nie służyła bo i nie miała jak. Na szóstym roku wyjechała na stypendium do Ameryki, była bliźniaczą siostrą Severusa i przyjaciółką twojej mamy.

- Była? - zapytał Harry przełykając kolacje i słuchając kolejne zdumiewającej opowieści.

- Chyba była. Skądś te papiery do mnie trafiły. Moja śmierciożerczyni przyniosła je od Dumbla, który też dostał je dopiero niedawno. Nie wiem czy był w stanie przełamać zaklęcia i przeczytać ich zawartość ale na pewno chciał zapobiec temu, żebyś ty je otrzymał. Nie wiem co z Rose. Severus nie miał z nią kontaktu od śmierci Potterów. Można by spróbować ją odnaleźć. Już i tak jestem dla ciebie zbyt dobry to co mi szkodzi jeszcze zepsuć sobie autorytet – zaśmiał się patrząc na szczerzącego się Harrego. - Dobra, młody, to wierzysz mi już? Czy mam sprowadzić ducha zza światów?

- A to możliwe?

- No właśnie nie bardzo, dlatego liczę że jak coś to uda mi się odnaleźć Rose. Poza tym przydała by mi się.

- Nie no wierzę... Tatuśku – odparł Harry i szybko przełknął eliksir snu żeby Lord nie zdążył go ukatrupić na jawie

- Idiota – skwitował Tom zbierając śmietnik jaki narobił jego syn. Kiedy wychodził z pokoju Harry już spał. - Dobranoc... Synu.


	5. Rozdział 4

_Szukam Bety! Musi zwracać uwagę głównie na stylistykę zdań ;) _

_Dziękuję za komentarze i umieszczanie w powiadomieniach i ulubionych, to zachęca Wena do tworzenia, a mnie do publikowania, więc nie przestawajcie :D_

_ A tymczasem new chapter, niebetowany, zapraszam!_

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ CZWARTY**

Od następnego dnia Harry zaczął trening. Lord uparł się żeby wpierw wzmocnić fizycznie jego ciało, nim przejdą do reszty. Miał w te wakacje wyćwiczyć się w zaklęciach, eliksirach, transmutacji, animagii, czarnej magii, aportacji, oklumencji, legilimencjii, zaklęciach niewerbalnych, magii bezróżdżkowej, historii i obyczajach czarodziejskich rodów i aktorstwa.

- Aktorstwo?! Po co mi to? Mam występować w teatrze? - zapytał chłopak z kpiną, kiedy mężczyzna wyłuszczył mu plan treningów na całe lato. - Nie dość że mam się uczyć tego wszystkiego w swoim wolnym czasie to jeszcze mam spełniać twoje widzimisię?

- Tak to tylko nazwałem, przestań histeryzować. Oklumencja w stopniu mistrzowskim nauczy cię panować nad emocjami, ale potrzebujesz też wiedzy jak obyć się w danym towarzystwie, jak zachowywać się przy moim boku, jak rozwiązywać pewne sprawy. W końcu uczę cię na mojego zastępcę.

- Ale ja nie chce by twoim następcą! W ogóle nie chce mieć z tobą zbyt dużo wspólnego. Wystarczy mi to co było do tej pory. Jak przestaniesz ganiać za mną z morderczymi zaklęciami to będzie wszystko okay.

- Ty jesteś naprawdę taki durny czy tylko udajesz? - wysyczał coraz bardziej wściekły Lord – Snape miał chyba co do ciebie rację. Żyłeś przez te wszystkie lata z łatką Pottera i nauczyłeś się go naśladować bezbłędnie. To, że przestaniemy się zwalczać wcale nie znaczy, że przestaną nas zwalczać inni! Dumbel poluje na mnie od lat i to się nie skończy. Teraz będzie miał pod ręką mojego syna i choćbyś tu i teraz spróbował mnie zabić, to nie zamierzam oddawać mojej rodziny w ręce tego zidiociałego dziada! Wiesz co on z tobą zrobi? Czytałeś raporty? Myślisz że uda ci się grać dalej Złotego Chłopca po tym wszystkim czego się dowiedziałeś? Szczególnie, że z dniem twoich urodzin oficjalnie przejmiesz moje nazwisko i jeżeli chcesz wrócić do Hogwartu to tylko pod nim.

- No dobra już już. Zrozumiałem. Uspokój się.

I Harry zaczął treningi. Co dziennie o szóstej rano przez godzinę miał biegać na dworze. Pierwszego dnia, w którym Lord wypuścił go na zewnątrz chłopak aż zachłysnął się cudownym widokiem. Domek rzeczywiście stał wysoko w górach. Z zewnątrz przypominał maleńką, drewnianą chatkę. W około znajdował się olbrzymi obszar pokryty głębokim śniegiem. Gdzieniegdzie widział tunele wydrążone przez Nagini. Na prawo od wejścia do domu znajdowała się wiata pod którą wężyca urządziła sobie legowisko. Odśnieżone było zaledwie parę metrów ścieżki przed domem, jak podejrzewał Harry, prowadziła do punktu aportacyjnego. Dalej widoczny był gęsty las iglasty i kolejne wzgórza. Nie dostał pozwolenia na wkraczanie pomiędzy drzewa, gdzie, jak mu wyjaśnił Voldemort, była ścisła granica chronionego obszaru.

Jego pierwszym zadaniem w ramach wzmacniania ciała, było odśnieżenie ścieżki dookoła całego terenu, po której w następnych dniach miał biegać. Zajęło mu to cały dzień, podczas którego mógł odsapnąć tylko w czasie obiadu. Na szczęście widząc jego bezskuteczne zmagania, Nagini postanowiła mu trochę pomóc. Wpierw przeszła cały wyznaczony obszar, żeby chłopak nie musiał nadrabiać dodatkowej pracy ciągle próbując zorientować się gdzie kopać, a potem dzielnie ogonem rozrzucała i ugniatała śnieg na boki. Harry dobrze wiedział że wystarczyłyby jedno albo dwa zaklęcia Lorda i śnieg zniknąłby nie tylko z wyznaczonego obszaru ale także kilku pobliskich gór i prawdopodobnie nie pokazał się przez kilkanaście następnych lat, ale dzielnie machał łopatą. Po całym dniu harówki marzył tylko o ciepłej kąpieli, kolacji i łóżku. Ojciec pozwolił mu nawet skorzystać z własnej łazienki wyposażonej w dość sporą wannę.

Między mężczyznami powoli rodziło się wzajemne zaufanie, Harry nadal nie odzyskał różdżki, ale mimo to radził sobie nieźle z sytuacją. Nie podskakiwał już nerwowo na widok Lorda czy węża ciągle łamiącego zakaz i przebywającego w okolicach jego pokoju a nawet coraz milej spędzał czas wypoczynku z ojcem. Po pierwszym dniu odśnieżania następne przebiegały już w miarę stałym rytmem. Rano biegi, potem śniadanie, nauka eliksirów, później czas w siłowni aż do obiadu. Po obiedzie oklumencja i czas w bibliotece do kolacji. Chłopak szybko przyswajał wiedzę, wobec czego po pierwszym tygodniu zajęć teoretycznych i tych, niewymagających różdżki, została mu ona zwrócona. Pierwszym do czego jej użył, ku rozbawieniu Lorda, było rzucenie na drzwi swojego pokoju zaklęcia które uniemożliwiało wejście wężowi bez wiedzy mieszkańca.

Po trzech tygodniach chłopak nabrał mięśni oraz znacznie wzrosła ilość spożywanego przezeń pokarmu. Ku zadziwieniu Toma, jak i jego syna, chłopak urósł parę cali w ciągu tego czasu, co jak stwierdzili było spowodowane odstresowaniem, wypoczynkiem i wzrastającą ciągle siłą magiczną. Harry pod okiem mentora opanował w ciągu tego czasu opanował oklumencję w bardzo dobrym stopniu, a także poczynił znaczne postępy w legilimencji. Z eliksirów, jak sam stwierdził, był okropny tylko przez obecność Snape'a bo teraz szły mu one rewelacyjnie. Nadal miał braki wynikające z długiego olewania przedmiotu, ale były one codziennie uzupełniane przy pomocy Riddle'a. Zaklęciom i transmutacji poświęcili najmniej czasu, zgadzając się że tego nauczy się przy odrobinie starań w szkole w wystarczającym, póki co, zakresie. Harry nie mógł doczekać się nauki animagii i czarnej magii do której nagle poczuł pociąg, ale jego nauczyciel stwierdził że to nastąpi dopiero po jego urodzinach. Codziennie w czasie między zajęciami uczył się od ojca różnych tradycji dotyczących świata magicznego i arystokracji do której miał prawo wstąpić ze swoim rodowodem, mimo braku czystej krwi. Jak się dowiedział przyjęcie zasad elity, narzucało na niego wiele obowiązków, ale dawało też wielką władzę w świecie czarodziejów. Ojciec poświęcał wieczory, po kolacji, na opowiadanie o historii swojej działalności i aktualnych wydarzeniach w magicznym społeczeństwie. Na czas wakacji śmierciożercy zarzucili morderczą działalność, ograniczając się zaledwie do kilku porwań mugoli, w celu kształcenia młodzieży. Harry dostał obietnicę, że ostatniego dnia wakacji stanie przy prawicy ojca na pierwszym w jego życiu spotkaniu na razie jako bezimienny, dopiero następnego dnia mając ujawnić się jako Kserten Riddle w szkole. Czas do jego urodzin leciał bardzo szybko i chłopak zdążył zapomnieć o wcześniejszym życiu. Przedostatniego lipca Lord ogłosił że jego oklumencja osiągnęła stopień tak wysoki, że jedynie sam, pilnując swoich emocji, może udoskonalać ją dalej i przerywają te zajęcia na rzecz animagii i czarnej magii.

W dniu urodzin Harry wstał wcześniej rano, jak zawsze poświęcając pierwszą godzinę dnia na biegi wokół posesji. Później potoczył się pod prysznic i na śniadanie. Lord był tego dnia w wyjątkowo dobrym humorze.

- Dzień dobry, synu.

- Dzień dobry, ojcze. - zwykle zwracali się do siebie po imieniu, bądź za pomocą rodzinnego pokrewieństwa, kiedy chłopak chciał poddenerwować starszego mężczyznę wyskakiwał z Voldim czy Gadem, ale bardziej przyzwyczajali się do związku rodzinnego.

- Byłem w zamku, w czasie kiedy biegałeś. Twoi przyjaciele nadal mają nadzieje na twoje odnalezienie. Sowy próbowały zdemolować mi komnatę. Odesłałem je wszystkie, nie chcemy żeby Dumbel przedwcześnie dowiedział się, że nadal żyjesz. - w Proroku co jakiś czas pojawiały się artykuły o ciągłych poszukiwaniach zaginionego Chłopca-Który-Przeżył.

- Mhm. Szkoda. Nie dostanę prezentów.

- A kto powiedział że nie? Idź się przebrać w lekką szatę, zabieram cię w pewne miejsce. - Harry popatrzył tylko zdziwiony na ojca, ale nie zamierzał dać się długo przekonywać. Poleciał do góry jak na skrzydłach, przebrał i wrócił na dół w czasie krótszym niż pięć minut.

- Arystokraci...

- W nosie mam teraz arystokracje, gdzie mnie zabierasz? - przerwał mu podniecony chłopiec. Lord zrezygnował z dzisiejszego pouczania. Wyszli z domu kierując się w stronę punktu aportacyjnego.

- Złap się mnie. Twoją naukę aportacji zaczniemy jutro.

Harry chwycił Lorda i poczuł wciąganie w tunel. Znaleźli się na jakimś przylądku gdzie było prawie tak zimno jak u nich.

- Ej, miałem się ubrać lekko. Tu pizga!

- Wyrażaj się i uspokój. Aportacja międzykontynentalna mogłaby ci zaszkodzić jeżeli nie aportujesz się samodzielnie, nie osiągniesz pewnego stopnia doświadczenia i bez dostatniego poziomu magicznego. Dlatego musimy przeskoczyć przez parę wysepek.

- Międzykonty... - nie dokończył bo znów został wciśnięty w tunel, wylądowali na kolejnym przylądku, następnym razem w środku lasu, a później na wzgórzu pod którym rozciągała się jakaś maleńka wioska.

- Jesteśmy na miejscu. Chodźmy – powiedział Lord i ruszył powolnym krokiem w dół. Doszli do mieścinki, która miała jedną główną, długą, drogę i kilkanaście ścieżek odchodzących w boki. Wokół były same małe chatki. Tawerna i przylegający do niej budynek były jedynymi piętrowymi domami w okolicy. Harry czuł się jak w westernie. Widok przypominał mu ten, który podglądał na uwielbianych przez wuja filmach w dzieciństwie.

- Gdzie my w ogóle jesteśmy? Jaki to kraj i kontynent? I czemu mnie nie uprzedziłeś?

- Nie bądź maruda. Ameryka północna, południe Kanady, nie wiem nawet czy to ma swoją nazwę, dostałem tylko wytyczne geograficzne. Chodź, idziemy do kliniki.

- To tu mają nawet klinikę?

- Tak, piętro tego budynku koło tawerny służy za mini szpitalik. W okolicy jest dużo węży i często ludzie badają ofiarami jadu. Mają tu nawet uzdrowiciela z prawdziwego zdarzenia.

- A skąd ty o tym wiesz? - spytał zdumiony Harry wchodząc za mężczyzną po schodach budynku, próbując jednocześnie sobie wyobrazić Voldemorta tkwiącego nad statystykami demograficznymi tej pipidówki.

- Stąd, że znam tą uzdrowicielkę. - wskazał kobietę odwróconą do nich tyłem, przeszli przez otwarte drzwi do pomieszczenia które pewnie robiło za rejestrację chorych, a nad nimi zabrzmiał niewidzialny dzwoneczek. Kobieta odwróciła się a Harremu szczęka opadła prawię na ziemie.

- S.. S... Snape – wyjąkał z trudem patrzą na tak znane ostre rysy na twarzy kobiety. Rysy znienawidzonego profesora rozpoznałby chyba zawsze. Kobieta miała czarne, proste włosy do ramion, troszkę mniejszy od Mistrza Eliksirów nos i oczy czarne jak dwa tunele. Była na swój sposób urodziwa, choć trudno byłoby ją nazwa ideałem.

- Tak, Snape. Rosalie Snape – dopowiedział Voldemort śmiejąc się pod nosem z miny swojego syna jak i kobiety. Obydwoje wpatrywali się w siebie z niedowierzaniem. Kobieta czasami rzucała okiem to na jednego to na drugiego mężczyznę jakby porównując ich. W końcu otrząsnęła się i spojrzała na Lorda.

- Witam Tom, czekałam na ciebie. Przejdźmy do mieszkania. - powiedziała i ominąwszy ich, skierowała się na parter do jednych z dwóch drzwi tam się znajdujących. Weszła do pomieszczenia gestem nakazując podążanie za nią. Weszli do małego mieszkanka. Z przedpokoju widać było przejście do salonu, toalety i kuchni. Wskazała im kanapę w salonie i przeszła przez kolejne drzwi zapewne prowadzące do jej pokoju. Mężczyźni rozsiedli się wygodnie i poczekali aż kobieta wróciła i zajęła fotel. Widząc że żadne z młodszych towarzyszy nie zamierza zacząć rozmowy, Tom przejął dowodzenie.

- Synu, Rosalie skontaktowała się ze mną parę dni temu przez swojego brata, przekazując tylko dane kiedy i gdzie mamy się zjawić. - zwrócił się w kierunku chłopaka, po czym spojrzał na kobietę, która wyglądała dokładnie tak jej matka i wyjątkowo przypominała mu jego szpiega, różniły ich jednak głównie charaktery. Severus potrafił być prawdziwym utrapieniem, uparty i zamknięty w sobie, wrogo do wszystkich nastawiony. Rose była czasem usposobieniem spokoju, ale mimo to uwielbiała się śmiać i żartować. Pamiętał ją z czasów kiedy jako nastolatka urządzała dowcipy swojemu ojcu kiedy ten podejmował Toma jako gościa. - Rose, co chciałaś nam przekazać?

- Bogowie, wyglądacie jak dwie krople wody – kobieta nadal nie potrafiła opanować zdziwienia widząc Toma i jego młodszą i niższą kopię. - Jedynie oczy, te masz...

- Po matce – dokończyli we trójkę, Harry dosyć znudzonym tonem. Słyszał to od paru lat od każdego kto znał jego mamę.

- Tak, po Lily – potwierdziła Rose. - wezwałam was z powodu straconych dokumentów. Domyślam się że już wszedłeś w ich posiadanie, Tom? - pytany potwierdził jedynie głową. - Właśnie – kontynuowała. - W połowie czerwca przebywałam na konferencji uzdrowicielskiej w Paryżu. Miała jechać moja koleżanka, ale jej dziecko ciężko się rozchorowało, więc padło na mnie. To było głupie, ale nie cofnę czasu. Rozpoznała mnie tam stara znajoma z Hogwartu. Tutaj jestem znana pod innym imieniem i nazwiskiem, jestem prawie anonimowa w okolicach, tam niestety musiałam podpisać się zgodnie z dokumentem. Christine podeszła porozmawiać i niby wszystko było dobrze, jednak już drugiego dnia konferencji zaatakowano mnie w Paryżu. Pod imperiusem oddałam im dokument który na szczęście chowałam jeszcze gdzie indziej więc nikt nie trafił tutaj. Konferencja skończyła się dla mnie następnego dnia, kiedy zostałam znaleziona pod hotelem w krytycznym stanie. Ponad dwa tygodnie dochodziłam do siebie, potem wróciłam tutaj. Postanowiłam dać ci znać przez Severusa, ten nadal jednak jest na mnie obrażony, a informacje musiałam przekazać osobiście, więc trochę mi to zajęło, aż tydzień temu mi się udało. Cieszę się że wam poszło lepiej.

- Tak, jedna z moich nowych nabytków zdobyła papiery w czasie swojego dosyć ryzykownego wyskoku i zwinęła je Albusowi z biurka – Tom uśmiechnął się drapieżnie na myśl porażki starca. - powinien szybko je usunąć, ale pewnie chciał wpierw wszystko rozszyfrować.

- Myślisz, że mu się nie udało? - spytała Rose

- Myślę, że nie. W innym wypadku już szkalował by chłopaka w gazecie, oskarżając o przyłączenie się do mnie. Oni nadal myślą że został porwany.

Spędzili miłe popołudnie w towarzystwie Rosalie, która zaprowadziła ich do tawerny i przedstawiła paru przyjaciół, później wypili razem toast za Harrego, zjedli porządny posiłek z grilla i przed pożegnaniem wrócili do mieszkania kobiety.

- Kserten – zaczęła Rose podając mu małą paczuszkę, o innym imieniu chłopaka w ogóle nie chciała słucha twierdząc, że razem z Lily spędziły długie noce na wymyślaniu imion dla swoich przyszłych pociech i tylko James nie zgodził się uważając je za zbyt ślizgońskie. - to zostawiła mi twoja matka przed swoją śmiercią. Prosiła żebym ci to dzisiaj dała. Wiem, że zawiera trochę pamiętników i ozdób po niej. Otwórz w domu. Dodatkowo masz ode mnie ten prezent – wręczyła mu małe pudełeczko. - Nie wynagrodzi tych wszystkich lat, ale po pierwsze takie dostałam wytyczne, a po drugie długo nad nim pracowałam.

- Dziękuje ciociu – odparł grzecznie chcąc dopiero w domu otworzyć pakunki. - Mam nadzieję że niedługo się spotkamy. - na co kobieta i Tom uśmiechnęli się porozumiewawczo.

- Raczej tak – powiedziała i teleportowali się z jej korytarza ponawiając wędrówki przez wyspy. Do domu powrócili pod wieczór, lecz Lord powstrzymał chłopaka przed szybkim ruszeniem do pokoju.

- Poczekaj chwilę. Ja też mam dla ciebie prezent.

- Nie trzeba było. I tak wiele dla mnie zrobiłeś – zaśmiał się Harry zdając sobie sprawę jak wiele się ostatnio w jego życiu zmieniło.

- Wiem, ale pamiętam jak parę dni temu mówiłeś że gdyby nie mój mroczny znak, który kojarzy ci się bardzo źle, to chciałbyś mieć tatuaż. Postanowiłem spełnić tą zachciankę, chcesz go nadal?

- No t.. tak, ale co, chcesz mi go teraz wydziergać? - spytał zaskoczony chłopak.

- Jesteś czarodziejem imbecylu! Ile razy mam ci przypominać? Zrobimy to jutro bo musimy być obaj do tego wypoczęci, a teraz mam jeszcze dla ciebie dwa upominki. Usiądź, zaraz wrócę.

Harry usiadł w fotelu a Lord wyszedł z chaty. Wrócił po paru minutach z czarnym pudełkiem z dziurkami i wręczył je chłopakowi. Ten otworzył dziwne opakowanie i ujrzał małego, czarnego wężyka w zielone zygzaki z bordowymi oczyma.

- Och, jest śliczny – uśmiechnął się na widok maleństwa

- Nie tylko śliczny. Jest też śmiertelnie jadowity. To wąż z rodzaju Nagini. Wierne zawsze opiekunowi i spokojne, choć dla obcych bardzo niebezpieczne.

- No, a ten ostatni prezent?

- Zachłanny! - prychnął Tom wręczając mu małe pudełeczko.

- Nie zachłanny tylko ciekawy. - młody otworzył prezent wpatrując się w delikatny, choć wyraźnie męski łańcuszek z dużą zawieszką przedstawiającą węża w kształcie litery S

- To pamiątka rodzinna. Pochodzi od Slytherina. Wcześniej miałem go ja, uznałem że tobie może się bardziej spodobać. Rzuciłem na niego czary lokalizacyjne i alarmujące. Nie bój się, nie zamierzam cię szpiegować – dodał szybko na widok sceptycznej miny chłopaka – sprężyłem te czary, lokalizacyjny uruchamia się tylko w razie zagrożenia.

- Dzięki! - chłopak zabrał wszystkie swoje rzeczy i ruszył do pokoju odwracając się w drodze i rzucając ojcu szeroki uśmiech. Coraz bardziej mu się to wszystko podobało. Trochę nadal czuł się jak więzień. W końcu nie miał z nikim kontaktu prócz Toma, ale docenił siłę późniejszej niespodzianki jaką mieli zrobić czarodziejskiemu światu.

W pokoju odłożył wężyka w kąt układając pudełko na kocu i rozsiadł się na łóżku. Medalion Slytherina zawiesił na szyi czując na nim silne czary ochronne. W dalszej kolejności otworzył prezent od cioci Rose. Strasznie polubił tą kobietę. Była całkowicie inna od jedynego znanego mu do tej pory Snape'a. W pudełku przez nią podarowanym znajdowała się fiolka z eliksirem i kartka od ciotki z wyjaśnieniem działania.

_ „Kser, ten oto eliksir tworzyłam od kilku lat na podstawie starych formuł. Jestem całkowicie pewna jego działania. Wiem że wygląda niepozornie ale znając historie twojego życia uważam że może ci się przydać. Uważaj, gdyż dawka starczy na jedną tylko osobę. Eliksir podany w czasie godziny od śmierci przywraca człowieka do stanu na pięć godzin przed śmiercią, więc jest przydatny tylko w przypadku nagłych wydarzeń, bądź walki. Działa nawet po Avadzie! Nie stosuj na długotrwale chorych bo i tak nie wyzdrowieją, co chyba że jesteś pewien że przez te dodatkowe 5 godzin dasz rade wynaleźć i podać lekarstwo. Gdybym tylko mogła to uwarzyłabym tego więcej, niestety jednym ze składników są łuski żywego bazyliszka, które dostałam będąc w szkole od Toma, a ostatniego żyjącego z tego co wiem, zabiłeś. Poza tym eliksir waży się parę lat a koszt reszty ingrediencji też jest niebagatelny. Zastosuj z rozwagą. Twoja ukochana ciocia, Rose. ps. Jak ja długo marzyłam że się tak podpisać"._

Chłopak przyjrzał się jeszcze raz uważnie fioletowawemu eliksirowi. Sprawdził zaklęcia na fiolce i odłożył ją na stolik przykazując sobie późniejsze jej schowanie. Teraz wpatrywał się w miniaturowy kartonik z rzeczami matki. No cóż, trzeba się za to zabrać, pomyślał i rzucił czar przywracający naturalną wielkość. Przed nim pojawił się sporych rozmiarów karton. Rozdarł taśmę zaklejającą wieko i zajrzał do środka. Było tam kilkanaście zeszytów opisanych latami, pamiętniki Lily; kilka książek w języku którego nawet nie rozpoznawał, album ze zdjęciami, księga podpisana jako Księga Dziedzica, czymkolwiek by ona nie była; zwitek listów oraz osobne pudełko zawierające różne przedmioty. Wpierw przejrzał te ostatnie. Figurka poruszającego się smoka, którą od razu wypuścił żeby sobie polatała; ze cztery fałszoskopy z różnymi funkcjami; parę ramek ze zdjęciami Lily i Jamesa; kilka mugolskich figurek słoników, żabek i innych z podpisami od kogo i z jakiej okazji; paręnaście kartek urodzinowych.

W tym momencie chłopak zaczął sądzić że matka wrzuciła do kartonu wszystkie śmieci jakie kiedykolwiek zebrała i postanowiła jemu zostawić segregacje i sprzątanie tego. Cieszył się że pozna bliżej mamę i będzie miał po niej pamiątki, ale na co mu mnóstwo figurek i kartek urodzinowych. Po drodze przy przekopywaniu się przez kartki natknął się jeszcze na dwa medaliki w kształcie przepołowionych serduszek, nie pasowały jednak do siebie więc stwierdził że ktoś jeszcze gdzieś może ma drugie części. Zastanawiał się skąd mama wiedziała żeby to schować, musi zapytać Voldzia czy uprzedzał ją o jej śmierci, w zasadzie to jeszcze nie skopał mu za to dupy, tym też się musi zając. Dotarł już na dno pudełka i myślał że to wszystko ale poczuł że tekturka na dnie jest ruchoma. Przewrócił pudełko do góry nogami wysypując na wcześniejszy stos dwie dodatkowe rzeczy skrywające się pod ową tekturą. Pierwszym była ramka z czarodziejskim zdjęciem przedstawiająca jego biologicznych rodziców, siedzących na schodach chatki w której aktualnie mieszkał. Mężczyzna obejmował płaczącą kobietę i coś tłumaczył ze zdenerwowaną miną, kobieta po chwili uspokoiła się i popatrzyła na niego z dziękującym uśmiechem. Po czym obydwoje zwrócili uwagę na gapiącego się na ten obrazek Harry'ego i wstali znikając na piętrze schodów. Drugą rzeczą była srebrna bransoletka. Tym, co przykuło uwagę chłopaka była mała zawieszka w kształcie mrocznego znaku. Oto miał ostateczne potwierdzenie prawdziwości słów Lorda. Położył zdjęcie Lily i Toma na stoliku razem z bransoletką a resztę rzeczy wrzucił z powrotem do kartonu.

Tej nocy jeszcze długo nie umiał zasnąć bawiąc się bransoletką i przyglądając wracającym co jakiś czas na schody rodzicom. Tyle lat żył w kłamstwie i nie wiedział kogo ma o to oskarżać. Wszyscy spieprzyli sprawę wzajemnie się okłamując i ukrywając różne rzeczy. Dodatkowo wmieszał się Dumbledore ze swoimi trzema groszami i powstało bagno przez które on musiał cierpieć. Najbardziej wściekły był na ojca. Mordował ludzi, zabił swoją ukochaną, próbował tyle razy zabić syna, a teraz udawał że wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku. Przeglądając te wszystkie rzeczy uświadomił sobie jakim potworem jest jego ojciec i że on sam teraz jest po jego stronie.

Miał do wyboru albo postarać się zrobić z Riddle'a człowieka, albo sam stać się potworem. I mimo, że tego nie chciał to już wiedział co przyjdzie mu z większą łatwością. Mroczna magia przyciągała i kusiła. Ojciec do tej pory pozwalał jedynie przerabiać teorię, a chłopak już czuł wpływ tej magii. Dawała moc, władzę i siłę. Będzie musiał mocno nad sobą panować, żeby nie dać się jej całkowicie porwać, tak jak zrobił to jego ojciec. Bez pomocy przyjaciół nie miał szansy tej walki wygrać, a wątpił że Ron nadal stał za jego plecami po rewelacjach jakie Harry dla niego szykuje.


	6. Rozdział 5

_Witam ponownie :) rozdział nie zbetowany znowu :p kiedyś w końcu postaram się betę każdego rozdziału, a póki co każdego potrafi przemęczyć się z moimi błędami, zapraszam do czytania. Uważam że to póki co najgorszy rozdział i baaaardzo go nie lubię, ale musiałam go dać ze względu na późniejsze wydarzenia ^^ Poza tym z ogłoszeń parafialnych, przez jakiś czas mogę nie mieć dostępu do internetu, więc nie wiem kiedy pojawi się następny rozdział, ale wiedzcie że ciągle piszę! Miłego czytania i wielkie dzięki za każdy komentarz ;)_

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ PIĄTY**

- Kserten, musisz podpisać te dokumenty – Tom wszedł do pokoju chłopaka przeglądając papiery, które załatwił dla niego jeden z podwładnych. Podniósł głowę i w zdumieniu patrzył na rozgardiasz w pokoju. Mały smoczek miotał się jak głupi po pokoju zastraszany przez młodego wężyka. Na łóżku stał duży karton a w około rozsypane było mnóstwo zeszytów i ksiąg. Na podłodze walały się ubrania i zdjęcia, w powietrzu fruwały rozdmuchiwane co chwile przez upierdliwego smoka pergaminy. - Harry, do cholery, co tu się stało? - chłopaka nie było jednak nigdzie widać. Porządkując jednym ruchem różdżki pokój przeszedł do łazienki, tam również nie zastał chłopca. - Nagini! - zawołał schodząc na parter. - Widziałaś dzisiaj chłopaka? Powinien być w pokoju.

- Widziałam. Jest na dworze już chyba trzecią godzinę. Nie jadł śniadania, od rana w parszywym humorze. Nawet próbował mnie kopnąć! - wysyczała oburzona i udała się na swoje ulubione miejsce w pokoju Pana.

Lord również nie miał dzisiaj dobrego humoru. Musiał od rana babrać się w biurokracji związanej z przyjęciem Młodego do rodziny. Najgorszym problemem było ukrycie tego wszystkiego do września. A teraz jeszcze chłopak stroi jakieś fochy i musi za nim gonić. Wyszedł przed chatkę i rozejrzał za chłopakiem. Widział go na skraju posesji. Zdecydowanie nie wyglądało to na bieganie. Ruszył szybkim krokiem w tamtym kierunku.

- Nie zbliżaj się – usłyszał warknięcie zanim zdążył się zatrzymać czy odezwać. Chłopak bił w worek treningowy który powiesił sobie między dwiema wysokimi tyczkami. - Nie chce mieć z tobą dzisiaj nic wspólnego.

- O co do jasnej cholery ci chodzi? Dzień wolnego i już ci się w dupie poprzewracało? - wysyczał coraz bardziej wściekły na chłopaka. Ten za to odwrócił się i popatrzył na niego z nienawiścią w oczach.

- Zabiłeś mi matkę, próbowałeś zabić mnie, ciągle mordujesz ludzi których znam, bądź którzy są ważni dla moich przyjaciół. Nie chce. Z tobą. Rozmawiać. - wywarczał Harry patrząc na niego z odrazą.

- Rychło w czas się zorientowałeś – zakpił Voldemort. Ręka zaczynała go świerzbić, żeby sięgnąć po różdżkę i nauczyć gówniarza szacunku, ale dał mu jeszcze szanse na opamiętanie.

- Ty nawet tego nie żałujesz, co nie? - spytał chłopak. - Nawet tego, że zabiłeś kobietę, która prawdopodobnie kochała ciebie i ty ją! - wykrzyczał.

- Dosyć! - Lord podniósł głos i wyciągnął różdżkę. Do tej pory starał się odpychać myśli o swojej winie za śmierć Lily. Ona zawiniła bo nie powiedziała mu prawdy! Wymierzył różdżką w bachora. - Jeszcze jedno słowo a zaczniesz dzisiejszą, obiecaną lekcję Czarnej Magii. Od Cruciatusa. Na sobie.

Chłopak chwilę przygląda mu się w milczeniu. Potem zmienia taktykę.

- Moja matka cie kochała. Inaczej nie oddała by mnie tobie pod opiekę. Nigdy nie wyszłyby na jaw te dokumenty, nigdy by nawet nie powstały! A ty nawet tego nie żałujesz. Widzę po tobie, że wcześniej się nad tym nawet nie zastanawiałeś. I grozisz mi cruciatusem bo co? Bo powiedziałem ci prawdę? - Voldemort patrzył w milczeniu na chłopca. Nie chciał mu przyznać racji, nie miał zamiaru przyznawać się do błędu. Nie przed tym gówniarzem, ani przed nikim. Widział jak powoli upadało te porozumienie które udało im się zawrzeć w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca. - I co masz zamiar robić dalej? Wyszkolisz mnie, może nawet pomożesz przywrócić Syriusza, a potem co? Oczekujesz że będę razem z tobą mordował kolejne matki, ojców i dzieci? Kolejnych mugoli? Rodzice mojej mamy byli mugolami wyobraź sobie. Gdyby nie oni, nie było by jej. Niewielka strata, co nie? Co za różnica jedna mugolaczka w tą czy w tamtą? - chłopak przerwał żeby nabrać oddechu. Lord nastawił się na kolejną porcje wrzasków, ale Harry popatrzył na niego tylko ze zrezygnowaniem. - Wczoraj przeglądałem rzeczy matki. Rzeczy kobiety, która kiedyś żyła i kochała, a po której zostało parę zeszytów, książek i figurek. I to – sięgnął do kieszeni i rzucił coś w kierunku Toma, który złapał rzecz odruchowo – to chyba należało do ciebie. - Chłopak zostawił milczącego mężczyznę i ruszył w kierunku domu z pochyloną głową. Nie odwrócił się, więc nie widział jak tamten patrzy w przerażeniu na srebrną bransoletę z małym mrocznym znakiem. Poszedł do pokoju, rzucił się na łóżko i rozpłakał, więc nie widział, że Lord stał tam jeszcze przez bardzo długi czas wpatrując się z rozpaczą w przedmiot.

Czas do obiadu minął w chatce w ciszy, przerywanej jedynie ledwo słyszalnym szlochem z piętra i odgłosami roztrzaskiwanych przedmiotów z parteru. W końcu Harry zdecydował się zejść i przygotować coś na obiad. Nie ma sensu boczyć się na Voldemorta za coś co robi od kilkunastu, jak nie kilkudziesięciu, lat. Najwyżej, jeśli nie dojdą do porozumienia to wrócą na wojenną ścieżkę, ale chłopak nie był taki przekonany czy potrafił by zabić własnego ojca. Nawet jeśli ten jest mordercą i potworem. Właściwie to nie chciał zabijać nigdy i nikogo, ale los raczej nie szykował dla niego w tym kierunku taryfy ulgowej. Poszedł do kuchni i przygotował lasagne dla dwóch osób. Magiczna lodówka świeciła pustkami, zresztą jak półki, musiał przypomnieć Lordowi o złożeniu zamówienia na produkty. Zawołał głośno na obiad i zasiadł do stołu jedząc i wgapiając się w walczące na obrazie smoki.

Lord ogarnął pokój jednym szybkim zaklęciem naprawiając porozwalane księgi i potłuczone szkło. Skoro chłopak wyciągał do niego rękę to on zamierzał z tego skorzystać. Przepraszanie i tak nic nie załatwi. Poszedł do salonu gdzie Młody wcinał jakieś mugolskie jedzenie. Spojrzał z obrzydzeniem na swój talerz i zebrawszy całą swoją męską, gadzią odwagę skosztował wynalazku.

- Trzeba zrobić zamówienie, kuchnia świeci pustkami. - zaczął Harry przełykając kęs obiadu. Spojrzał na Lorda zdając sobie sprawę że ten unika jego wzroku. _„Nie możliwe. Nakrzyczałem na największego obecnie żyjącego czarnoksiężnika i jeszcze żyje... Co lepsze, to on wygląda jakbym go trzymał pod Crucio". _- Kiedy zaczynamy trening aportacji? Chciałbym mieć w końcu większe pole ruchu i możliwości.

- Po obiedzie jeśli chcesz.

- Okay. Wezmę tylko prysznic, jakoś wypadło mi z głowy wcześniej. - Chłopak dokończył posiłek i śmiejąc się w duchu z rozbitego mężczyzny poszedł do pokoju. Już wcześniej zauważył tu porządek, mimo że doskonale pamiętał jaki zostawił syf wychodząc rano. Będzie musiał spyta Lorda w najbliższej przyszłości o tak działające zaklęcie. Wszystko było poukładane tak jak przed jego napadem wściekłości. Dziwiło go zachowanie ojca, ale nie czuł się na razie na siłach poruszać tego tematu. Susząc się już przed lustrem podziwiał jak bardzo jego ciało zmieniło się przez ten miesiąc pobytu tutaj. Wcześniej był denerwująco niski, w porównaniu do rówieśników i chudy, a okulary potęgowały zapadnięty kształt twarzy. Teraz był wyższy o parę cali, nadal nie należał do najwyższych ale podejrzewał że i to się zmieni przez następny miesiąc. Co parę dni musiał brać eliksir rozkurczowy i przeciwbólowy, ponieważ wręcz czuł rozciągające się w jego ciele kości i mięśnie. Dodatkowo przytył, niedużo, ale miał z czego nabrać mięśni. Podejrzewał że w ilości spożywanych dziennie posiłków może już konkurować z Ronem. Bez okularów zasłaniających jego oczy, twarz nabrała bardziej męskiej wyrazu. Był bardzo zadowolony całokształtem. Z odrobiną smutku przypomniał sobie obiecany zaledwie wczoraj tatuaż, z którym już się zdążył pożegnać. Nigdy nie był próżny, bo i nie miał ku temu szczególnych predyspozycji, ale obecnie nie zamierzał sobie odbierać ani trochę należnej mu młodości. W nosie miał aktualnie ratowanie świata i opieranie się Jego Lordowskiej Upierdliwości. Zamierzał korzystać ze swoich atutów i dobrze się bawić. O tak! A zacznie jak tylko nauczy się aportacji. _„Dam sobie na to tydzień... Powinno wystarczyć". _

Zaledwie dwie godziny później zmienił zdanie, kiedy leżał rozciągnięty na śniegu, a ojciec leczył jego rozwaloną nogę po raz piąty z kolei. Na czas ćwiczeń Lord wyznaczył kilka punktów na łące z których ściągnął osłonę antyaportacyjną.

- Nie możesz zapominać ciągle, że aportować masz się cały! CAŁY!

- No przecież nie zostawiam za sobą specjalnie tej nogi. - warknął obolały i wykończony chłopak. - Wystarczy mi na dziś. Idę poczytać o animagii, chce tego spróbować w najbliższych dniach.

- Nie licz na wiele. To nawet najlepszym zabiera wiele miesięcy. Pomóc ci dojść? - zapytał mężczyzna widząc bezowocne staranie chłopaka o zachowanie równowagi na śniegu podskakując na jednej nodze.

- Nie trzeba, przetransmituj mi tylko coś w kulę. Boli jak cholera jak stawiam nogę. A co do animagii to wiem, ale kiedyś trzeba zacząć.

- Taaa. Zupełnie nie rozumie dlaczego przy każdej aportacji próbujesz zrobić krok? - chłopak spojrzał na niego wilkiem.

- Bo mam wrażenie jakby to było po prostu częścią chodzenia. No a żeby iść to trzeba zrobić ten krok.

- Ech. Jutro spróbujesz się aportować do miejsca którego nie widzisz, może to ci pomoże. Idź do biblioteki, przyniosę ci te dokumenty, które miałeś podpisać rano.

W bibliotece Kserten czytał krótki podręcznik wprowadzający do świata animagii. Dowiedział się, że tylko wyjątkowo silni czarodzieje potrafią przemieniać się w magiczne zwierzęta i ich pojawienie się w historii można policzyć na palcach jednej ręki.

_„Prawdopodobnie jedynymi do tego czasu czarodziejami, potrafiącymi zmieniać się __w magiczne zwierzęta byli: Merlin, Godryk Gryffindor oraz Salazar Slytherin. Historia w żadnym momencie nie wspomina jakoby zdolności takie posiadały Morgana la Fay, Rovena Ravenclaw czy Helga Hufflepuff również silne, zdolne i znane wszystkim czarodziejki. Jak można łatwo zauważyć, historia nie odnotowała przypadku kobiety mającej omawiane umiejętności. Nie wiadomo jakie warunki spełniali wyżej wymienieni, że udała im się prawidłowa transmutacja. _

_ Merlin, pierwszy znany na świecie czarodziej, przemieniał się w feniksa. W postaci animagicznej potrafił leczyć swoimi łzami, przenosił różnej wielkości ciężary, znikał i pojawiał się w rozbłysku ognia w dowolnych częściach kraju, czy świata oraz był całkowicie odporny na ogień (nawet w ludzkiej postaci). Nie posiadł jednak nieśmiertelności zapewnianej feniksom poprzez ciągłe odradzanie się z własnych popiołów. Złośliwi powiadali, że książę Artur, zły na Merlina sprzątnął i rozsypał jego popioły po śmierci i spaleniu, by ten nie mógł się odrodzić. Jednak mimo braku dowodów, mamy nadzieję iż to tylko złośliwa plotka._

_ Kolejnym z wielkiej trójki był przemieniający się w chimerę Godryk Gryffindor. Prawdopodobnie od głowy owego zwierzęcia Godryk zawdzięcza swój herb. Biorąc jednak pod uwagę całą postać zwierzęcą, można śmiało wysnuć teorię, iż mag ten ukrywał przed światem wiele wad charakteru. Wiadomo bowiem powszechnie, że czarodzieje przyjmują kształty zwierząt odpowiadające głównej cesze ich charakterów. Merlin był znany z łagodnego usposobienia, nie dziwi dlatego postać feniksa. Co zatem oznaczało ciało kozy i ogon węża w animagicznej formie Gryffindora? Pewne jest jednak, że w swojej postaci potrafił on ziać ogniem, miał doskonale wyczulone zmysły i przemieszczał się z niewiarygodną prędkością; w ludzkiej postaci natomiast zyskał umiejętność doskonałego zapamiętywania wielu rzeczy._

_ Chyba nikt nie zostanie zaskoczony jaką formę przybierał Salazar Slytherin. Niejednokrotne zapiski świadczą o jego umiejętności przemieniania się w bazyliszka. Prócz ogromnego rozmiaru i szybkiego poruszania się, nie posiadł on na szczęście kamiennego wzroku. Zastępował prawdopodobnie ten brak wielkimi kłami gdyż nie raz możemy spotkać się z informacjami z tamtych czasów o zagładzie jakiejś wioski spowodowanej przez olbrzymiego węża. Nie wiadomo jednak czy spustoszeń nie dokonywał na polecenie Salazara jego chowaniec, również bazyliszek. Co do wyboru chowańca, powstało niepotwierdzone, wyjątkowo wredne, pomówienie o tym, jakoby był on (lub ona?) kochankiem Salazara, kiedy temu nie wystarczyło okolicznych dziewic do zaspakajania. Nie potwierdzono również plotki dotyczącej istnienia hogwardzkiego bazyliszka – dziecka Salazara i jego kochanka."_

Przy ostatnim zdaniu Harremu oparła szczęka i roześmiał się głośno.

- Czyżbym ubił pierworodnego Slytherina? O ja niegodny jego imienia potomek – chłopak chichrał pod nosem. Po doczytaniu do końca jeszcze kilku wyssanych z palca legend na temat magicznych animagów odłożył książkę i miał zabierać się do kolejnego tomu o czarnej magii, kiedy do pomieszczenia wszedł Lord z wcześniej wspomnianymi papierami.

- Co cie tak rozbawiło?

- Wiesz że według legend zabiłem syna Salazara?

- Tak. Rozmawiałem z nią kiedyś. Nie była zbytnio rozgarnięta jak na węża. I cóż, na pewno nie była jego synem. Trzeba by zorganizować jakiegoś innego bazyliszka, nie sądzisz? Dodał by nam zwolenników.

- Z nią?! Ten potwór to była samica? - zapytał chłopak dopiero po chwili rejestrując resztę wypowiedzi ojca. - O nie! Nie będzie żadnego kolejnego bazyliszka. Wystarczająco się namęczyłem z twoim młodszym ja i tą bestią. Więcej mi nie trzeba.

- Taaak, czyż nie byłem uroczy w młodości? - spytał Lord z lekkim uśmiechem na widok posępnej miny syna. - Masz tu te papiery. Staniemy się oficjalnie rodziną. Zawsze o niej marzyłeś. - dodał kpiąco. W Harrym zaczęło się gotować.

- Na pewno nie chciałem żeby moim ojcem okazał się morderca! - krzyknął

- Nie wszystkie marzenia się spełniają. - odparł na to pogodnie Voldemort podając pergaminy i pióro chłopakowi. - Wpisz tam w rubryce jak się chcesz w końcu oficjalnie nazywać i podpisz czy zgadasz się na moją opiekę dobrowolnie.

- Jak oni sprawdzają tą dowolność? Nie umieją wykryć imperiusa na chodzącej osobie, a co dopiero na dokumencie.

- Dlatego właśnie chce zaprowadzić porządek. Ale nikt nie docenia moich wysiłków. - zrezygnowanym tonem odparł mężczyzna.

- Może zaczęliby doceniać, gdyby nie musieli unikać zielonych promieni, nie sądzisz? - zapytał Harry kpiącym tonem. Koślawo podpisał ostatni dokument. - No i proszę. Od dzisiaj oficjalnie jestem Kserten Serpens Riddle. Najmłodszy żyjący dziedzic Slytherina, syn czarownicy Lilian Evans- Potter i czarnoksiężnika, Toma Marvolo Riddle'a aka Czarnego Pana, aka Lorda Voldemorta, aka, mordercy i potwora. Ta dam! - uroczystym gestem oddał ojcu pergaminy.

- Zapraszam Cię w takim razie z tej okazji na zwiedzenie twojego należnego domu. Odprawiłem wszystkich, prócz mugoli w lochach.

- W moim domu są więzieni mugole? Czyś ty rozum postradał. Wypuszczę ich!

- O ile ich znajdziesz i uda ci się doprowadzić do wyjścia, to nie widzę problemu – uśmiechnął się drapieżnie Lord – czekam za kwadrans w salonie. Przebież się. W zamku jest chłodno.

- Super. Nie dość że mieszkam z mordercą, w moim domu więzieni są niewinni ludzie, panoszą się sługusy ojczulka to jeszcze jest tam zimno. Po prostu cudownie. Nie zapominajmy że zamek pewnie jest wielkości Hogwartu i przez najbliższe kilkanaście lat będę potrzebował mapy żeby trafić z sypialni do jadalni. - mamrotał chłopak wspinając się do pokoju.

Harry nie pomylił się za bardzo. Zamek był wielkości Hogwartu, o ile nie większy. Z odległości, z której go oglądali trudno było bliżej ocenić rozmiary. Stał na opuszczonej wyspie. Jak wytłumaczył mu ojciec, kiedy Salazar postanowił wznieść budowlę, chciał zrobić to w miejscu do którego mugole nie będą mieli dostępu, lub z czystego strachu będą go unikali. Tak też zrobił. Z chatki teleportowali się na jakiś przylądek, ojciec kazał przywdziać mu szeroką, czarną szatę z wielkim kapturem, na wypadek gdyby jednak jakiś idiota chciał złożyć im wizytę. Po czym Lord poinformował go że resztę drogi przebędą na testralach. Teraz powoli zbliżali się do celu. Chłopak widział dosyć dużą wyspę na środku Morza Północnego. Mimo zimnego klimatu, nie widać było śniegu. Wszędzie panowała zieleń, zamek otaczała puszcza. Sama budowla za to znajdowała się na wzniesieniu. Jak poinformował go ojciec, dla mugoli była to wyspa wulkaniczna z ciągle działającym wulkanem. Nawet jeśli do tej pory chłopak uważałby że tak potężna iluzja jest niemożliwa, teraz nie miał co do tego wątpliwości, szczególnie że na jednej ze ścian twierdzy widział ogromną jaskinię w której mieszkały dwa, pilnujące okolic smoki zapewne chętnie przekonujące niedobitki mugoli o ciągle wrzącej lawie.

Na terenie wyspy mogli aportować się tylko właściciele. Voldemort zapytany jak w takim razie dostają się na nią jego słudzy, wskazał długi most z lądu, który teraz jedynie majaczył na horyzoncie. Utrzymywany magicznie, nie groził zatonięciu, a do dyspozycji śmierciożercy mieli też testrale, miotły i latające dywany utrzymywane w ukryciu na końcu mostu. Droga prowadziła na małą plaże, jedyne miejsce, niepokryte drzewami jakie zdołał zauważyć Harry. Powoli zbliżali się do lądowania. Chłopak podziwiał coraz większy majestat zamku. Wielkością porównywalny do szkoły, jednak styl zdecydowanie bardziej przypominał twierdzę warowną. Wylądowali na szerokim dziedzińcu, a ojciec odprawił testrale ruchem ręki kierując je do stajni, gdzie miały czekać na ponowne wezwanie.

- To wszystko jest moje? - spytał Młody patrząc w zdumieniu na ogrom zamku – tu by się zmieściło pół Londynu!

- Nasze – poprawił Lord. - I nie przesadzaj. Zagospodarowany teren mieszkalny dorównuje hogwardzkiemu. Jeśli liczyć za komnaty mieszkalne wszystkie klasy oczywiście. Chodź, pokażę ci twoją komnatę. Do tej pory była zapieczętowana i oficjalnie nadal będzie, aż do września.

- Kiedy zdążyłeś ją przygotować?

- Skrzaty. - wyjaśnił i poprowadził chłopca ku wejściu.

Weszli do długiego i szerokiego holu. W ścianach bocznych znajdowało się kilkanaście drzwi. Wszędzie wisiały bogato tkane arrasy, stały ciężkie posągi i zbroje. Przez środek co chwilę biegły schody w górę. Pomieszczenie oświetlały magiczne pochodnie, nigdzie nie dało się dostrzec okien. Na końcu holu widniały jeszcze jedne drzwi, które, jak wyjaśnił mu Lord, prowadziły na wewnętrzny dziedziniec i plac treningowy. Ruszyli w górę pierwszym schodami i skierowali się w prawo. Harry już teraz zdał sobie sprawę że jeśli kiedykolwiek zgubi się w twierdzy to marne jego szanse na odnalezienie. Zamek może pomieści tyle ludzi co szkoła magii ale na pewno ma bardziej złożoną strukturę. Wkroczyli do kolejnego długiego korytarza. Ojciec wskazał jedne z drzwi informując go że to jego gabinet, naprzeciwko znajdowały się też jego prywatne komnaty, natomiast pokoje Harry'ego miały być na końcu korytarza. Kiedy dotarli do celu, mężczyzna wręczył chłopcu pergamin, mówiąc że po wypowiedzeniu hasła „Wielki Salazar Slytherin" pokaże mu się mapa całego zamku, dzięki której nie zgubi się następnego dnia w drodze na śniadanie. Pożegnali się i Lord odszedł w kierunku swoich komnat, Kserten przekroczył próg swojego nowego pokoju i rozejrzał się. Był to salon, bardzo podobny do mugolskiego. Właściwie, musiał cofnąć się za drzwi i sprawdzić jeszcze raz czy na pewno znajduje się w ogromnej twierdzy żeby w to uwierzyć gdyż, pierwsze co zauważył to rogowa, skórzana kanapa w jasnej odcieni zieleni, a przy niej niski stolik. Dopiero po odsunięciu masywnych zasłon dało się dostrzec że nie jest to zwykły pokój. Ściany z kamienia, wszędzie kandelabry ze świecami reagującymi na światło padające z okien i życzenie gospodarza. Z salonu prowadziły dwoje drzwi, na prawo do małej łazienki, na lewo do gabinetu. Tam Harry z uśmiechem zanotował obecność stojaka na broń. Lord obiecał synowi że w końcu nauczy go posługiwania się białą bronią, jednak na pewno nie tego lata, kiedy jeszcze tyle zostało przed nimi nauki. Oprócz tego stało masywne, drewniane biurko, biblioteczka i czarna kanapa z dwoma fotelami do kompletu i stolikiem pomiędzy nimi. Dalej prowadziły kolejne drzwi, do sypialni, z ogromnym łożem, szafeczkami po bokach oraz dużą szafą po stronie drzwi przez które wszedł. Z sypialni wchodziło się do kolejnej łazienki, tym razem wanną wielkości małego basenu. Wszystkie pomieszczenia były utrzymane w kolorze zieleni i czerni, z małymi przebłyskami srebrna czy drewnianymi meblami. Z salonu prowadziły jeszcze jedne drzwi, które chłopak wcześniej przeoczył, na mały taras z widokiem na piękny ogród. _„Idealne miejsce na nocne wycieczki na miotle"_ pomyślał chłopak. Skierował się do łazienki, by wziąć gorącą kąpiel, zastanawiał się jak znaleźć kuchnię lub jadalnię żeby dostać kolację, jednak problem rozwiązał się sam gdy po wyjściu z kąpieli, na szafce obok łóżka Harry znalazł tacę z kanapkami, kakao i eliksirem na ból nogi. Zasypiając myślał jeszcze jak absurdalnym faktem jest, że Złoty Chłopiec staje się Księciem Ciemności i mieszka w zamku największego dotychczas czarnoksiężnika. Życie bywa przewrotne.

Nie było dane mu pospać za długo. Wpierw obudził go krzątający się skrzat. Dałby radę zasnąć z powrotem, gdyby ten nie zauważył, że obudził swojego pana i zaczął go głośno przepraszać. Niedługo po tym, jak udało mu się odprawić upierdliwca, do komnat wszedł jego ojciec. W tym momencie chłopak już wiedział że na dzień dzisiejszy ma pospane. Kazał ojcu zaczekać w salonie, a sam skierował się posępnie do łazienki. Po chwili dołączył do ojca jedzącego śniadanie.

- Nie mogłeś zjeść u siebie? Nie pamiętam kiedy się ostatnio wyspałem. - spytał Lorda, marudząc.

- Nie bądź zrzęda. Chcesz w końcu swój prezent?

- Tatuaż? - zapytał z rodzącym się uśmiechem

- Tak. Zjedz coś. Zaraz się z tym szybko uporam. Będzie cacy – na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech po którym chłopak spodziewał się, że szybko pożałuje swojego prezentu.

Po śniadaniu mężczyzna kazał chłopcu zdjąć koszulkę i położyć się na brzuchu na kanapie. Uprzedził że może to być trochę drażniące uczucie i wycelował różdżką w jego plecy. Harry poczuł swędzenie wpierw między łopatkami, które szybko przechodziło na większy obszar pleców. Nawet gdyby chciał się podrapać, to Riddle, uprzedzając go przytrzymał jego ręce zaklęciem. Po paru minutach uczucie powoli mijało i chłopak poczuł że może się już ruszyć. Wstał i wykręcał się próbując dojrzeć swoje plecy. Lord usłużnie wyczarował mu dwa duże lustra, z przodu i z tyłu by mógł łatwo obejrzeć wzór.

- Ssss... mok – wydukał chłopak wpatrując się uważnie. - On mrugnął! - krzyknął po chwili.

- Zdawało ci się. - odparł Lord, a Harry miał wrażenie, że z całej siły próbuje się nie roześmiać.- Podoba się?

- Tak! Jasne! - chłopak uśmiechnął się szczerze do ojca. - Jest świetny. - popatrzył znów do lustra. Na prawie całej powierzchni pleców miał biało-srebrnego smoka ze złożonymi skrzydłami z głową umieszczoną na prawej łopatce. Wyglądał bardzo żywo jak na zwykł tatuaż, po chwili Kserten zauważył jak smok popatrzył na niego i szybko odwrócił wzrok kierując go na coś nad ramieniem chłopaka. - On na mnie patrzył! - znowu wykrzyknął Młody wgapiając się na stworzenie i czekając na moment, kiedy jednak uzna, że to już czas na skierowanie się do psychiatry. _Widzę ruszające się tatuaże _– prychnął na siebie w myślach. Lord tymczasem z całej siły próbował opanować śmiech, przez co brzmiał jakby się dusił. Syn spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie. - On się naprawdę rusza. Ty coś o tym wiesz – wskazał oskarżająco mężczyznę palcem.

- No, może się trochę ruszać.

- Mam ruszający się tatuaż? - upewniał się młodzieniec.

- No może trochę. - bąknął Riddle nie patrząc mu w oczy.

- Tak właściwie, to co to było za zaklęcie? - zapytał podejrzliwie Kserten - Nie dosłyszałeś chyba? Mam powtórzyć? - dodał po przedłużającym się milczeniu.

- No więc... To tego... Czarna magia.

- Czarna magia? - powtórzył niedowierzająco. - Użyłeś na moich plecach Czarnej Magii? Żeby zrobić mi tatuaż? A może to wcale nie jest tatuaż? Co to cholerstwo robi?!- ostatnie pytanie już wykrzyczał.

- Oj nie histeryzuj. Wiesz, że Czarna Magia nie służy tylko do zła. Po prostu wymaga czegoś w zamian.

- A to czego wymaga? - zapytał chłopak wskazując ręką odbicie w lustrze, w tej chwili smok zaczął ziewać.

- Trochę krwi.

- I nie uznałeś za konieczne mnie o tym poinformować? Czyjej krwi? I nadal nie odpowiedziałeś co to robi. - Harry ciągle wpatrywał się w poczynania budzącego się do życia smoka. Przy mocniejszych jego ruchach czuł lekkie wibracje na skórze. Lord usiadł na fotelu i również patrzył na plecy syna. W przeciwieństwie do oburzonego chłopca, był z siebie wybitnie zadowolony.

- To cię chroni. Wymaga trochę twojej krwi. Raz na jakiś czas smok sobie ją sam zapewni.

- Super. Mam gryzący tatuaż. Jeszcze jakieś rewelacje?

- Niewiele. Tatuaż jest trwały, zniknie dopiero po śmierci. Rusza się jak już zauważyłeś, a raczej lepiej powiedzieć że w pewnym sensie sam żyje. Chroni przed urokami i eliksirami wpływającymi na twoje zachowanie. Zwykle ten czar umieszcza się w wytatuowanym herbie rodzinnym, ale stwierdziłem że tobie potrzeba czegoś okazalszego. Nie podoba się?

- Może być. Trochę denerwuje jak on się rusza.

- Przejdzie po jakimś czasie. Duch musi poznać nowe miejsce.

- Duch? - zapytał chłopak znów mrużąc podejrzliwie oczy i patrząc na ojca.

- Tak. To bardzo silna magia. Duch opiekuńczy. W zasadzie postać dowolna, musi być tylko dobrowolnie przyjęty. Nie zdziw się jak zniknie z pleców. - chłopak uniósł brwi w geście zdziwienia i niemego pytania. - Użyłem symbolu magicznej istoty do umieszczenia ducha, dając mu tym samym namiastkę życia. Może się przemieszczać w obrębie ciała. Może też na twoje życzenie czasowo stać się niewidzialny. Przetłumaczę ci i dam traktat o tym zaklęciu. Poznasz wszystkie jego możliwości. Teraz chodź zwiedzić zamek. Żadne z nas nie powinno używać dziś dużo magii, więc uważaj. Jutro rano wracamy w góry i zaczynamy dalsze treningi. - powiedział Lord i razem udali się na przechadzkę.


	7. Rozdział 6

_Witam po dłuższej przerwie. Nadal bez bety (mimo, że chętne do tej niewdzięcznej pracy są), nie mam niestety ani czasu ani możliwości współpracy z betą. Wrzucenie tego rozdziału zakrawa o cud. Dziękuje bardzo za wszystkie komentarze, pm'y, dodawanie do alertów i ulubionych które ciągle napływają i się pojawiają! Niezmiernie mnie one cieszą i mobilizują do dalszego pisania ;) Pozdrawiam i miłego czytania!_

* * *

ROZDZIAŁ SZÓSTY

Następnego dnia rano wprowadzili stary-nowy schemat dnia. Z samego rana wrócili w góry i od razu zabrali się do nauki. Jeszcze przed śniadaniem, w czasie rozgrzewki fizycznej, Harry ćwiczył aportację. Później, do obiadu, zajmowali się nadal eliksirami, transmutacją i zaklęciami, a w międzyczasie chłopak ćwiczył się w legilimencji i oklumencji bezkontaktowej, które uparcie nazywał czytaniem w myślach. Po obiedzie aż do kolacji trenowali animagię i Czarną Magię. Pierwsze w głównej mierze polegało na medytacjach i skupianiu mocy, a efektów nie przywidywali przez najbliższe parę miesięcy jeśli nie lat. Po tygodniu wspólnych medytacji ojciec polecił Ksertenowi aby ćwiczył to razem z oklumencją każdego wieczoru, a ostatnie trzy tygodnie wakacji intensywnie poświęcili podstawom praktycznej Czarnej Magii. Ku zadowoleniu Harry'ego, zajęli się wpierw uzdrowicielstwem i lekkimi, krótkotrwałymi urokami. Lord chciał nauczyciel syna zaklęć przydatnych do walki ale ten uparcie odmawiał krzywdzenia ludzi. Znał teorię i to mu na razie wystarczało. Wieczorami Harry zajmował się swoim małym wężem, który po długim namyśle otrzymał imię Spite. Później, leżąc w łóżku chłopak zaczytywał się w pamiętnikach matki.

Chciał dowiedzieć się, czym była Księga Dziedzica, jednak ani on, ani ojciec nie byli w stanie jej otworzyć, pomyślał więc że w zeszytach znajdzie jakąś odpowiedź. Były podzielone latami, od wczesnego dzieciństwa, kiedy to Lily dowiedziała się że jest czarownicą. Harry przeżył niemały szok, czytając wypowiedzi ośmioletniej dziewczynki, którą uświadamiał o czarodziejskim świecie jej sąsiad rówieśnik, chłopczyk o imieniu Severus. Matka nigdzie nie podawała jego nazwiska, jednak chłopak miał pewność, że jest to dokładnie ta sama osoba, której on tak otwarcie nienawidził. Dziewczynka opisywała wspaniałą przyjaźń z nieśmiałym, czasami okrutnym, chłopcem. Ich zabawy na placu zabaw i potajemne dokuczanie jej starszej siostrze, Petunii. Później, już w Hogwarcie, Lily zaprzyjaźniła się także z siostrą Severusa, Rosalie. Która to, ku oburzeniu brata bliźniaka trafiła, jak Lily, do Gryffindoru. Severus przez parę tygodni był na nie obydwie obrażony. Harry zaciskał ze złości zęby, kiedy czytał o ciągłym dokuczaniu Pottera i spółki młodemu Snape'owi, oraz obydwu dziewczynkom, kiedy te ośmieliły się bronić ślizgona. Jego matka nie miała łatwego życia w swoim domu. Po paru miesiącach szkoły większość jej przyjaciół pochodziła ze Slytherinu, a w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru traktowana była jak trędowata. Te relacje nie zmieniły się do ostatniego roku nauki. Wtedy gwałtownie polepszył się stosunek Huncwotów z Lily i Snape'ami. Na początku września James spadł z dużej wysokości z miotły podczas treningu quiditcha łamiąc sobie przy tym większość kości w ciele. Pielęgniarka podała mu niezbędne eliksiry, jednak jego stan był bardzo ciężki i wiele wskazywało na to że nie przeżyje nocy. Syriusz wiedząc doskonale o umiejętnościach Lily i Severusa w eliksirach błagał ich o znalezienie lekarstwa dla przyjaciela. Snape był przeciwny ale za prośbą młodej Evans pomógł uważyć jej czarnomagiczny eliksir w głównej mierze opierający się na krwi poszkodowanego i krwi warzyciela. Działał na najgorsze uszkodzenia ciała, nie przeciwdziałał jedynie śmiertelnym klątwom, jednak jego efektem ubocznym było zawiązanie się silnej więzi emocjonalnej między warzycielem a obdarowanym. Z tego względu krew oddała Lily. James następnego dnia był już praktycznie wyleczony, na jego ciele pozostało jedynie kilka sińców. Pielęgniarka określiła to mianem cudu, Syriusz dziękował Lily nagle zapominając że większość roboty odwalił Snape, a sama Lily znacznie odczuła zwiększającą się więź między nią a Jamesem. Od tamtego czasu zaczęła spędzać z nim więcej czasu, a już pod koniec roku byli oficjalnie parą a nawet planowali zaręczyny w święta. Huncwoci byli z tego powodu szczęśliwi, czego nie można było powiedzieć o rodzeństwu Snape'ów, jednak Lily wymogła na nich wszystkich niechętny rozejm.

Harry czytał to wszystko z mieszaniną wściekłości i szczęścia. Cieszył się że ma okazję dowiedzieć się czegoś o mamie i Jamesie, któgego nadal uważał za rodzinę. Jednak nie podobało mu się, że jego mama kochała Jamesa tylko przez skutek uboczny eliksiru. Gdyby nie poświęciła się dla niego, cała późniejsza historia mogłaby wyglądać inaczej. Ostatni zeszyt czytał mając łzy w oczach. Lily opisywała porwanie przez Lorda i późniejsze szpiegostwo Zakonu. Rozpisywała się z radością o jej stosunkach z Riddlem. Była zachwycona jego wiedzą i inteligencją, starała się rozmawiać z Jamesem o tym i przekonać go że Tom może mieć racje, jednak tamten za bardzo był zbałamucony przez Dumbledore'a. Później nastąpiły wpisy o zakończeniu szkoły, przygotowaniach do ślubu, samej ceremonii i pierwszych wspólnych miesiącach życia. Lily była szczęśliwa w małżeństwie, James traktował ją z szacunkiem, dawał wolną rękę w codziennym życiu. Ona zajmowała się domem, on uczestniczył w kursie aurorskim. Aż pewnego dnia wrócił późnym wieczorem z ich wspólną znajomą ze szkoły i poinformował żonę że od teraz nie ma ona prawa mieszkać w ich domu. Lily opisywała jak znalazła się u Toma, jak się nią zaopiekował i jak zrozumiała że była dla Jamesa tylko zdobyczą. Mimo ich więzi po eliksirze, była coraz bardziej zauroczona Riddlem i nie chciała wracać do Pottera. Ponad miesiąc spędziła z Lordem, jednak kiedy dostała list z przeprosinami od Pottera, postanowiła wrócić. Następne wpisy były bardzo dziwne według Harry'ego, pod kilku stronach stwierdził że mama musiała być pod wpływem zaklęcia. Wychwalała Jamesa, powiedziała mu że jest z nim w ciąży i towarzyszyła mu na każdym kroku. Słowem nie wspomniała o bransoletce od Riddle'a, o ich chwilowym romansie, ani wcześniejszym szpiegostwie. Bywały momenty względnej trzeźwości kiedy to wyrażała swoje rozdarcie i cierpienie przez okłamywanie ojca dziecka, jednak było to zaledwie parę zdań co kilkanaście dni, prawdopodobnie zaklęcie było czasowe i przestawało wtedy działać. W końcu chłopak dotarł do ostatniego zeszytu. Czytał o swoich narodzinach i szczęściu rodziny, jednak nie trwało ono długo, zaledwie kilka dni później Dumbledore wyjawił im słowa przepowiedni i musieli się ukrywać. James nie znosił siedzenia w ukryciu, więc dalej działał jako auror, co też w ostateczności go zgubiło. Wrócił po pijaku do domu i opowiedział Lily, że spotkał siostrę Snape'a która bełkotała coś o zdradzie ale zignorował to. Lily jednak wiedziała że prędzej czy później nastąpi ich koniec. Przygotowała wszystkie dokumenty dla Ksertena i zabezpieczając je odesłała do Rosalie. Ostatni wpis był krótkim listem dedykowanym dla chłopca.

„_Drogi Ksertenie,_

_jeżeli to czytasz, to mnie już nie ma a Ty wiesz o wszystkim. Ubolewam że nie mogłam wyznać prawdy osobiście Tobie i Twemu ojcu. Proszę przekaż mu moje pamiętniki jeżeli skończyłeś je czytać. Chcę by znał prawdę o moim życiu. Kochałam jego i Ciebie i mam nadzieję że obydwaj żyjecie kiedy czytasz ten list. Mam też nadzieję że walczycie wspólnie. Dumbledore to manipulator i oszust, trzymali mnie pod kluczem i nie mogłam nic z tym zrobić. Wybacz mi proszę że wróciłam do Pottera, miałam nadzieję że dobrze czynię, teraz wiem że była to pomyłka, jak i całe życie z nim. Nie potrafiłam się jednak oprzeć więzi eliksiru, mimo wszelkich starań Severusa i Rosalie. Jeżeli jeszcze żyją to proszę żyj z nimi w zgodzie i ufaj im, bo zawsze będą z Tobą. Żyj mądrze i odważnie i uważaj komu ufasz._

_Kocham Cię Synu._

_Hasło do Księgi Dziedzica otrzymasz listem w dniu pierwszej pełnej animagicznej przemiany."_

- Tom? - zapytał Harry schodząc na śniadanie w połowie sierpnia.

Zdecyduj się – odparł wychodząc ze swojego pokoju zawołany mężczyzna. - Raz jestem ojcem, raz tatą a następnym razem Tomem. Kiedy zaczniesz do mnie mówić Panie? - spytał z uśmiechem. - Co chciałeś? - dodał zapobiegając kłótni mającej nadejść po wcześniejszym pytaniu, już widział błyszczący objaw zdenerwowania w zwężających się źrenicach nastolatka.

Tak się zastanawiałem. Bo siedzę tu już tak długo i tylko dwa razy wyszedłem gdzieś poza obszar tego domu i to w dodatku z tobą za towarzysza. Mógłbym wyskoczyć do miasta?

- Wiesz dobrze, że Dumbledore nie może się jeszcze dowiedzieć. Jak sobie to wyobrażasz przecież wszyscy czarodzieje cie od razu rozpoznają.

- No właśnie, czarodzieje – odparł chłopak. - A ja wcale nie chcę iść do czarodziejskiego świata. Z twoimi czarami jestem niewidzialny dla Ministerstwa więc mogę się aportować. W razie czego mam też naszyjnik i bransoletę - wskazał rękę na której nosił pod zaklęciem niewidzialności dawną bransoletę swojej matki. Lord kilka dni wcześniej dostosował ją do chłopaka i nauczył się nią posługiwać. Na szyi chłopca wisiał łańcuszek z zawieszką którą dostał w dniu urodzin. Miał na sobie czar wielokrotnego świstoklika prowadzącego do chaty. Obydwie błyskotki posiadały też nałożony alarm aktywowany przez dotknięcie i pomyślenie ustalonego hasła. Alarm natychmiastowo informował Toma o zagrożeniu czyhającym na syna w wypadku kiedy nie mógłby się przenieść za pomocą świstoklika. - Chciałbym wyjść do jakiegoś klubu. Brakuje mi kontaktu z rówieśnikami, poza tym chce się zapoznać lepiej z tą moją złą stroną którą mam pokazać w Hogwarcie – Harry uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco do ojca i po minie tamtego wiedział już że wygrał.

- Dobrze – potwierdził jego domysł Lord. -Ale pójdzie z tobą ktoś jeszcze. - mina chłopaka nie wyrażała zadowolenia z niańki.

- Kim będzie ten ktoś? - spytał podejrzliwie

- Moja śmierciożerczyni. W tym roku idzie na ostatni rok do Hogwartu. Powinieneś ją polubić mimo nazwiska.

- A na nazwisko ma...? - zapytał Kserten

- Lestrange

O nie! - zawołał chłopak.

Wieczorem tego samego dnia teleportował się w pobliże centrum mugolskiego Londynu, gdzie miała na niego czekać narzucona towarzyszka. Niestety przegrał spór z ojcem. Lord nie dał mu wyboru i Harry miał możliwość albo iść z dziewczyną, albo nie iść wcale. Niby mógł też uciec na jakiś czas, niestety od czasu kiedy pogodził się z Riddlem, ich więź ustabilizowała się i wzmocniła. Nie miał już wizji działalności ojca, jedynie potrafił wyczuć jego silne emocje a czasem nawet potrafili się w ten sposób porozumiewać na duże odległości. Ojciec za to doskonale panował nad tym dziwnym połączeniem, potrafił wysyłać mu myśli w dowolnym momencie, wyczuwał gdzie chłopak jest a często nawet co robi, jednak dogadali się że będzie z tego korzystał jedynie w wyjątkowych sytuacjach. Harry nie wątpił że ucieczka z domu byłaby taką sytuacją. Nie chciał poczuć złości i kary kiedy tamten by go już znalazł i sprowadził z powrotem. Nie na darmo Lord był nazywany Czarnym Panem. Znał naprawdę wiele okropnych czarów a Harry nie chciał poznać ich w praktyce, w dodatku na własnej skórze.

Kierował się do wyjścia z zaułka, kiedy usłyszał za sobą odgłos teleportacji. Nie zdążył jeszcze zareagować w żaden sposób a już ukłucie różdżki na karku. Spiął się w oczekiwaniu na cios ale zaskoczył go cichy chichot i odsunięcie broni od jego ciała. Odwrócił się powoli i z zaskoczenia otworzył usta. Przed nim stała niższa od niego o głowę dziewczyna z mnóstwem białych warkoczyków na głowie sięgających za ramiona. Zamknął po chwili buzię widząc jej rozbawienie i odchrząknął pokrywając się rumieńcem.

- Niezła jestem. Udało mi się zaskoczyć samego Harry'ego Pottera. - odezwała się tłumiąc śmiech.

- Przykro mi, ale muszę zawieść twoje zapędy, nie jestem tym za kogo mnie bierzesz. - odezwał się pewnie. Przed wyjściem z domu chyba ze sto lat stał przed lustrem upewniając się że ciemnozielona opaska zakrywa bliznę przy okazji odgradzając przydługie, denerwujące kosmyki od twarzy.

- Nie? - spytała udając zasmucenie – A byłam pewna że tu jesteśmy umówieni – powiedziała uśmiechając się szeroko.

- Nie. - potwierdził chłopak upewniając się legilimencją, że ma przed sobą Lestrange. Dziewczyna delikatnie skrzywiła się jakby czując naruszenie jej myśli, ale widocznie to był cały zakres jej umiejętności w tej dziedzinie gdyż pozwoliła mu sprawdzić swoją tożsamość. - Nie nazywam się Harry Potter – dodał z lekkim uśmiechem.

- Mógłbyś delikatniejszy – mruknęła masując lekko skronie.

- Sorki, dopiero się uczę – uśmiechnął się wyciągając rękę – Kserten Riddle do usług – lekko schylił głowę w geście szacunku.

- Anabelle Lestrange, ale mów mi Ana – odparła tamta ściskając jego dłoń. - Myślałam że rzucisz się na mnie od razu z Avadą jak mnie zobaczysz. Dostałam ostrzeżenie że nienawidzisz mojej matki i mam się uzbroić i uważać – powiedziała uśmiechając się do niego. Cofnęła się pod ścianę opierając o nią plecami. - To jak? Zabijesz mnie teraz czy wpierw tortury?

- Nie jesteś swoją matką. - odpowiedział na jej zaczepkę. - Nawet nie wyglądasz jak ona. Jak bym już miał określać koligacje rodzinne to bardziej pasujesz do Malfoy'ów. Z tego co kojarzę to Rudolfus jest rudy, a ty i Bellatrix to całkowite przeciwieństwa. - W zasadzie nie do końca tak było, lepiej się przyglądając dziewczynie można było dostrzec piękne rysy tak bardzo charakteryzujące siostry Black, jednak jej błękitne oczy i białe włosy zdecydowanie nie pasowały do matki szatynki i ojca rudzielca. Poza tym obydwoje rodzice byli zdecydowanie wyżsi od tego maleństwa.

- Hej! Nie jestem maleństwo! - Harry uśmiechnął się przekornie zorientowawszy się że ostatnie słowo wypowiedział na głos. Patrzył z politowaniem na dziewczynę, która jak teraz zauważył, miała w dodatku na sobie buty na koturnie. Bez nich mogłaby bez problemu wtopić się w tłum drugo lub trzecioklasistów.

- Jesteś, ale nie przeszkadza mi to. - zignorował oburzone spojrzenie dziewczyny.

- A co do moich rodziców, to Rudolfus nie jest moim ojcem. - Harry podniósł brew w geście nie wypowiedzianego pytania. - To nie temat na teraz. Może byśmy się stąd ruszyli? - spytała wskazując głową wylot z uliczki. - Niedaleko jest fajny klub.

- Jasne, chodźmy. - chłopak ruszył powoli obok towarzyszki obserwując ją kątem oka. _Ślicza._

Do domu wrócił dopiero nad ranem zastanawiając się jak przeżyje fakt że ma wstać za dwie godziny i zacząć codzienne treningi. Ledwie zamknął za sobą drzwi kiedy ze swojego pokoju wyszedł Lord.

- No w końcu wróciłeś. Ile można. Ja rozumie młodość, hormony, chęć wyszalenia się ale człowieku, patrz która jest godzina! - zaczął od progu patrząc w oskarżający sposób na Harry'ego.

- A co? Martwiłeś się? - spytał chłopak uśmiechając się ironicznie.

- Idź spać. Rano muszę coś załatwić więc nie musisz wstawać na trening jak ci się nie chce. Pogadamy jak wrócę.

Harry popatrzył na niego zdziwiony i ruszył do swojego pokoju wspominając miły wieczór z Aną. Dziewczyna była zdecydowanie śliczna i był pewien że kilka razy zauważyła jak się jej przypatruje. Do tego potrafiła zabawić go rozmową i zorganizowała im świetną zabawę. Do klubu weszli używając pokazując fałszywe dokumenty. Usiedli przy barze zamawiając drinki i rozmawiając o szkole, przyjaciołach i dotychczasowym życiu. Ana pomstowała razem z nim na Dumble'a, a on słuchał opowieści jak wychowywała się z ojcem wśród druidów, do których tamten należał. Rok temu zdecydowała się przystać do Lorda i przyjęła Mroczny Znak. Zwykle jej zadania polegały na drobnych misjach szpiegowskich i zwiadowczych. Dowiedział się że to ona zdobyła jego akt urodzenia, w czasie rozmowy o przyjęcie do Hogwartu, podwędzając z biurka dyrektora teczkę z wielkim podpisem „Harry Potter- TAJNE". Obydwoje śmiali się z absurdu takiego napisu. Kilka razy w ciągu wieczoru wyciągnęła go na parkiet w ostatnich momentach zapobiegając potknięciom i przydepnięciom, zdecydowanie taniec nie był jego żywiołem. Postanowili spotkać się jeszcze parę razy przed powrotem do szkoł niej raczej mieli trzymać się razem. Chłopak był prawie pewien że przyjaciele opuszczą go kiedy dowiedzą się prawdy o jego pochodzeniu, a w dodatku ojciec przebąkiwał coś o zmianie przynależności domowej w szkole. Dziewczyna natomiast znała z widzenia parę dzieci śmierciożerców, ale przewidywała że nie trafi do Slytherinu, więc będzie się czuła samotnie, szczególnie z TAKIM nazwiskiem. Kserten zasnął zastanawiając się jeszcze jakim cudem niecałe dwa miesiące z Lordem zmieniły tak bardzo ich obu.


	8. Rozdział 7

_Witajcie, dawno mnie tu nie było i pewnie po wrzuceniu tego rozdziału znowu trochę mnie nie zobaczycie, ale proszę o cierpliwość. Staram się jak tylko mogę :) Pocieszę Was może trochę tym, że wciąż piszę i nie mam zamiaru porzucić opowiadania, jedynie nie zawsze mam jak je udostępniać :) pozdrawiam i czekam na komentarze!_

* * *

ROZDZIAŁ SIÓDMY

- Jedziemy do Peru – odezwał się od progu Tom wkraczając do salonu.

- Czekaj, tylko skończę krzyżówkę. - odparł niewzruszony Harry.

- Krzyżówkę? - spytał zdziwiony Riddle patrząc na chłopca rozpartego na kanapie pochłaniającego kolejną księgę dotyczącą 'białej' strony Czarnej Magii. W tym tempie Młody zostanie Mrocznym Uzdrowicielem szybciej niż skończy Hogwart – pomyślał rozbawiony.

- Peru? - odpowiedział Harry pytaniem na pytanie z wyraźnie słyszalną ironią.

- Tak Peru. Zbieraj się, ubierz się w coś wygodnego.

- Zapomniałeś, że ja nie mam wygodnych rzeczy. Patrzyłeś ostatnio do mojej szafy? Żeby wyjść z Aną musiałem transmutować dres w coś ludzko wyglądającego. -powiedział cierpko odkładając książkę na stolik. - Po co tak właściwie chcesz mnie ciągnąć do Peru?

- Po twojego kundla. - Lord zignorował wcześniejszą wypowiedź chłopaka zapisując sobie w myślach, żeby wybrali się na dniach na duże zakupy. Może zatrudnię do tego Anę? - pomyślał. Patrzył z lekkim uśmiechem na reakcję chłopca na jego odpowiedź. Stał jak wryty z lekko rozdziawioną buzią. Po chwili wyrwany z transu lekko potrząsnął głową i ruszył biegiem w stronę swojego pokoju.

- Arystokraci... - zaczął Tom chcąc wytrzebić z syna ten denerwujący odruch zrywania się jak głupi i gubienia nóg po drodze, ale przerwał mu dochodzący z pokoju chłopaka niecenzuralny okrzyk. Pokiwał w politowaniu głową. Niestety pięć lat zadawania się z Gryfonami przyniosło swoje efekty, a wcześniejsze lata z Mugolami też nie były najlepszym przykładem wzorowego zachowania.

Wylądowali na niewielkim wzniesieniu, z jednej strony widać było małą mieścinę, o tej porze całkowicie wyludnioną z powodu panującego skwaru, z drugiej strony była niewielka dolina, a za nią rozciągające się pola. Harry zachwiał się po teleportacji z powodu duchoty. Od razu też zmienił swoje ubrania w bokserkę i bermudy, póki co jego bezróżdzkowe zaklęcia ograniczały się do podstawowych transmutacji i przywołań. Chciał ruszyć w stronę miasteczka, ale powstrzymała go dłoń na ramieniu, odwrócił się z pytającym wzrokiem na ojca a ten kiwnął głową w przeciwnym kierunku.

- Idziemy tam – wskazał na połacie niekończącej się przestrzeni pól i małą dróżkę między nimi.

- Daleko? - jęknął chłopak czując spływający po plecach pot, a byli tu zaledwie sekundy.

- Aż zobaczysz drzewa. Przejście jest w puszczy. Powinniśmy tam dotrzeć pod wieczór, a jutro odprawimy rytuał.

- Jak mam odprawić coś o czym nawet nie czytałem? - spytał Kserten kiedy schodzili powoli ze wzgórza.

- Pokaże ci co i jak w namiocie. - odpowiedział Tom wyciągając z kieszeni dwie paczki, wyciągnął różdżkę i powiększył je do rozmiarów dużych plecaków turystycznych. Wręczył jeden synowi. - Musimy to niestety nieść. Magia tu jest bardzo niestabilna, to najsilniejszy punkt przejścia jaki udało mi się zlokalizować, nie musimy dzięki temu czekać na przesilenie, ale dopiero przy rytuale możemy użyć magii. Czarodzieje nigdy nie mieszkali na tych terenach. Przejście ściąga całą magię z okolic , więc oprócz braku możliwości używania magii, dzieci rodziłyby się charłakami.

Im bardziej oddalali się od punktu aportacji tym bardziej Harry stawał się rozdrażniony. Temperatura była nieznośna, znajdowali się na jakimś totalnym odludziu i wszędzie jak okiem sięgnął widział pola. Nigdzie ani malutkiego zarysu drzew.

Po paru godzinach, które dla chłopaka wydawały się być latami, dostrzegli linię lasu. Harry, mimo bolących stóp i spływającego z całego ciała potu znacznie przyspieszył na ten widok. Dotarli na miejsce odpoczynku kiedy słońce powoli zbliżało się ku zachodowi.

- Byłeś tu już kiedyś? - Kserten zadał pytanie które nie dawało mu spokoju od dłuższego czasu.

- Tak, byłem jak ty bawiłeś się z młodą Lestrange.

- I szedłeś taki kawał?

- Mhm.

- Ale mnie nie było tylko jedną noc, jak zdążyłeś tu dojść i wrócić?

- To że ty się tak wleczesz, nie znaczy że ja też muszę – odparł Tom z krzywym uśmiechem wyciągając z poszewki namiot. - Pomóż mi z tym. - zwrócił się do chłopaka i razem rozciągnęli płachtę. Po skończonej pracy weszli do środka i położyli się wyczerpani na materacu. - Odpocznij chwilę, ja rozejrzę się za wodą. Zaraz wracam. - Nie dokończył dobrze wypowiedzi a chłopak już smacznie spał.

Lord wrócił do namiotu niedługo później. Udało mu się znaleźć źródełko, które uwzględniała mugolska mapa okolic. Tylko dzięki niej był w stanie tak szybko namierzyć punkt przejścia. W zasadzie dopiero po rytuale miał zamiar poinformować chłopca, że mogli podejść do puszczy od przeciwległej strony i praktycznie pod sam las rozciągały się tereny jeździeckiej szkółki konnej. Chciał sprawdzić jak chłopak poradzi sobie z gorącem i brakiem czarów w trakcie wędrówki. Miał dla niego zadanie, na które powoli chciał syna przygotowywać. Póki co był bardzo zadowolony z postępów Ksertena jakie osiągnął w trakcie tych wakacji. Sprawdzał już kilkakrotnie jego mury obronne wokół umysłu nie znalazł żadnych uszczerbków, a nawet był odpychany nieświadomie przez chłopca. Jedynym oklumentą, którego do tej pory spotkał, a który potrafił mu się oprzeć był Dumbledore. Teraz jedynie pozostało wytrenować mocniej Młodego w legilimencji, nie chciał jednak wpuszczać go do swojego umysłu zbyt głęboko. Ufał mu, ale nie chciał by tamten zareagował strachem widząc jego niektóre wspomnienia. Miał nadzieję że Severus w końcu opamięta się i przestanie służyć dyrektorowi, wtedy będzie mógł powierzyć mu dalsze szkolenie chłopca, kiedy ten będzie przebywał w szkole. W innym przypadku będą musieli upchnąć całe szkolenie w czasie weekendów a obawiał się, że czasu może nie wystarczyć. Chciał wysłać chłopca na misję w trakcie świąt i musiał do tego czasu opanować biegle walkę i obronę. Nie pozwoli żeby mu się coś stało, ale nie miał też zamiaru trzymać go obok siebie i pilnować jak jajko.

Przyglądając się śpiącemu synowi, wspominał ich dotychczasowe spotkania i walki. Świeżo w pamięci miał niedawną walkę w Ministerstwie, kiedy to starał się opętać chłopaka. Wtedy też uświadomił sobie jak silnym przeciwnikiem mógłby być Potter gdyby go dobrze wytrenować. Na szczęście Dumbledore ignorował do tej pory potencjał drzemiący w chłopcu. Gdyby było inaczej, Tom dopuszczał do siebie myśl, że Harry mógłby dowiedzieć się prawdy o swoim ojcu tuż po jego śmierci. To zdecydowanie nie było po myśli Lorda.

Harry czując na sobie wzrok ojca przebudził się i uśmiechnął.

- Wstawaj – rzucił starszy Riddle – mamy mnóstwo roboty z przygotowaniem rytuału, wyśpisz się jutro jak już będzie po wszystkim.

Lord mimo powagi sytuacji nie wytrzymał i wybuchnął śmiechem na widok miny swojego syna. Dotychczasowy Gryfon zdecydowanie nie lubił się uczyć, więc kiedy Tom wręczył mu opasłe tomiszcze informując, że zawiera on opis rytuału Harry nie umiał wyjść z szoku. Dopiero na reakcje ojca przyjrzał mu się skonsternowany.

- Powiedz proszę, że nie muszę tego wszystkiego przeczytać w parę godzin? - ściemniało się już, a rytuału mieli dokonać tuż po północy.

- Ostatnia strona – odpowiedział tylko Tom z krzywym uśmiechem wyciągając z plecaka przyrządy których przeznaczenia chłopak nie chciał poznawać. Kserten przerzucił na ostatnią stronę zauważając że jest ona zapisana eleganckim pismem swojego ojca.

- To jest ten rytuał? - spytał – Przecież ty to pisałeś.

- Mówiłem ci, że mam książki z których można go odtworzyć a nie, że mam książkę w której jest spisany. - odpowiedział Lord nie przerywając swojej pracy. Układał w stos kilka ksiąg dotyczących run.

- Co to w ogóle za księga? - zadał kolejne pytanie przerzucając po kilka kartek z tomu na jego kolanach. Mignęły mu różne wzory i co najmniej kilka języków obcych.

- Głównie z demonicznymi rytuałami - odparł mężczyzna siadając obok chłopaka. - Przeczytaj dokładnie opis rytuału, nie będzie czasu na zastanawianie się w trakcie. Jeżeli wszystko pójdzie dobrze to nad ranem powinniśmy mieć tu świadomego Blacka.

Harry przeczytał opis kilkanaście razy, ucząc się go praktycznie na pamięć. W końcu Tom wręczył mu dużą lampę naftową i kazał podążyć za sobą. Weszli w las polegając jedynie na położeniu gwiazd i księżyca. Chłopak miał wielką nadzieję, że wiedza astronomiczna jego ojca jest większa niż jego samego, w innym wypadku mogli już nigdy nie trafić do namiotów.

Kilkanaście minut przedzierali się przez las, aż dotarli do niewielkiej polanki z ogromnym, ale całkowicie płaskim głazem pośrodku, w pierwszej chwili Kserten pomyślał że to stół, dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego przeznaczenie kamienia. Ołtarz. Popatrzył z przerażeniem na ojca który uważnie go obserwował od wejścia na polane.

- T... Tu mamy odprawić rytuał? - zająknął się, a Tom uśmiechnął się do niego sardonicznie.

- Lepszego miejsca nie można by sobie było wymarzyć, czyż nie? - zapytał po chwili szeptem. - Narysuje runy, a ty rozsyp te zioła dookoła kamienia. Musisz utworzyć jak najrówniejsze koło. Pamiętaj że jedyna magia jaka tu się dzisiaj odbędzie to ta rytualna. Nie chce zginąć za Blacka.

Chłopak wziął się do roboty, patrząc kątem oka jak ojciec rysuje węglem i kredą runy na brzegach kamienia. Nie znał wszystkich, ale w czasie wakacji poduczył się trochę ze starożytnych run i mógł rozpoznać kilka, takich jak 'życie', 'śmierć', 'przeznaczenie', 'poświęcenie'. Wszystkie runy dobrego losu rysowane były biała kredą, na przemiennie z tymi rysowanymi węglem oznaczającymi zły los. Kserten wolał nawet nie pytać jak bardzo czarnomagiczny jest ten rytuał, sam fakt że ojciec umieścił go w demonicznej księdze mówił mu bardzo dużo w tym temacie. Rozsypał zioła i stanął za okręgiem, czekając na dalsze polecenia ojca. Tamten skończył ostatnią runę i wyciągnął z torby dwie fiolki z eliksirami. Pierwszą, z czarną zawartością, wylał na kamień w miejscu oświetlanym przez księżyc. Z obserwacji Harry'ego wynikało, że był to północny kraniec kamienia. Natomiast drugą, z czerwoną zawartością, oblał kamień od południowej strony. Następnie kiwnął na chłopca żeby podszedł i wyciągnął z torby płachtę materiału z wyrysowaną siedmioramienną gwiazdą, wręczył dwa końce Ksertenowi i obszedł kamień dookoła nakazując mu rozłożenie płachty tak aby gwiazda ułożyła się nieparzystą ilością rogów ku północnemu krańcowi kamienia. Po tych wszystkich czynnościach spojrzeli na ułożenie gwiazd, decydując że mają zaledwie parę minut do północy stanęli po przeciwnych stronach kamienia.

- Pamiętasz wszystkie słowa z rytuału? - spytał Tom

- Tak, mam nadzieję że dobrze je wypowiem. Nie mieliśmy zaawansowanej łaciny, tyle co nauka poszczególnych zaklęć.

- Nie martw się, magia rytuału powinna cię sama pokierować. Głównie liczą się zamiary i nastawienie. Nie możesz się bać. Dałbym ci eliksir uspakajający ale nie chce czegoś zakłócić przypadkiem.

- Dam rade, robię to dla Syriusza. - powiedział po czym uśmiechnąć się ironicznie do ojca – Poza tym myślę że przyda mi się trochę praktyki przy współpracy z tobą.

Tom odpowiedział uśmiechem i wskazując na gwiazdy kazał Ksertenowi unieść ręce w górę i zacząć recytację zaklęcia.

Harry nie miał pojęcia ile już tak stoją. W pewnej chwili poczuł wzbierającą magię. Wiedział, że normalnie dawno już opadły by mu ręce ze zmęczenia i straciłby głos od ciągłego monotonnego wypowiadania długich wersów zaklęcia. Magia wyraźnie utrzymywała ich obydwu w przytomności żeby mogli dokończyć dzieła. Po zbyt długim, jak dla chłopaka czasie, poczuli silniejsze prądy przepływającej magii. Nieznana siła zamknęła im oczy, Harry czuł się jak pod Imperiusem, z tym wyjątkiem że tamtego mógł przełamać, a teraz mimo świadomości umysłu nie potrafił nawet drgnąć. Powoli ich recytacja przeszła w głośny śpiew, oraz ku zdziwieniu ich obydwu zmienił się język wypowiadanych słów. Kserten nie był już nawet pewien czy był to jakikolwiek znany ludziom język. Nagle wszystko ustało, magia uwolniła ich i wypchnęła z kręgu, chłopak wylądował na trawie i był lekko oszołomiony, jego ojciec natomiast nie miał już tego szczęścia i uderzył potylicą w drzewo, tracąc przytomność. Harry chciał podbiec do ojca, w tym momencie jednak polanka rozbłyska niesamowitym światłem przed którym chłopak musiał obronić oczy kuląc się na trawie. Równie niespodziewanie światło znikło a na kamieniu ofiarnym pojawiła się postać mężczyzny. Kserten zerwał się z ziemi i podbiegł do niego. Nie potrafił uwierzyć własnym oczom. Syriusz wrócił i choć nieprzytomny, żył i tylko to się teraz liczyło. Usłyszał jęk spod drzewa i ruszył w tamtym kierunku pomagając ojcu wstać. Podał mu wodę z torby i sam wypił prawie pół butelki zauważając że magia zachowała jego gardło w bardzo kiepskim stanie po tak długiej recytacji. Od razu z tą uwagę przyszło zrozumienie że już prawie świta a więc spędzili kilka godzin na odprawianiu rytuału. Razem z Tomem podeszli do kamienia.

- Ciekawe jak my go stąd dotargamy do namiotu – szepnął Harry do ojca. Tom uśmiechnął się.

- Damy radę. Jeśli pójdziemy w tamtym kierunku – wskazał przeciwny do tego z którego przyszli – tędy wyjście z lasu zajmie parę minut a do mugolskiego miasta mamy jakąś milę.

- Czy ty mi chcesz powiedzieć że wcześniej specjalnie wybrałeś dłuższą drogę, żeby mi na złość zrobić? - warknął chłopak, a Tom tylko się uśmiechnął. Wyciągnął rękę nad Blakiem i machnął mu parę razy przed oczami, bez wyraźnego efektu. Potem szturchnął go palcem w żebra. - Ej, co ty mu robisz? - zapytał Kserten, ale Tom nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, kiedy usłyszeli cichy szept.

- Harry? - Syriusz budził się i otworzył oczy próbując zorientować się gdzie jest i co się dzieje.

- Syriusz, jak się czujesz? - spytał chłopak

- Jakby przebiegło po mnie stado hipogryfów. - odparł mężczyzna. - Gdzie ja jestem?

- W lesie Black. - wtrącił się z krzywym uśmiechem Tom. Patrzył jak oczy tamtego rozszerzają się w szoku.

- Riddle. - warknął - Ktoś mi wyjaśni co tu się dzieje?

- Tak właściwie to może mi ktoś wyjaśni co tu się dzieje. Skąd wy się znacie?- spytał Kserten.

- Przyjaźniłem się z ojcem Blacka.

- Harry czy ty wiesz kto to jest? - spytał Syriusz podnosząc się do siedzącej pozycji. Uśmiech Toma powiększył się kiedy mężczyzna zaczął panicznie szukać różdżki.

- Wiem. Ale o tym porozmawiamy później, teraz musimy przekazać cię jakiemuś uzdrowicielowi. Wstawaj.

Syriusz zeszedł z kamienia dopiero wtedy zauważając leżący materiał. Pochodził z czarnomagicznego rodu więc wiedział do czego stosuje się takie gwiazdy jak ta wyrysowana na płachcie.

- Coś ty mi zrobił? - warknął do Riddle'a, stając tak żeby zakryć sobą Harry'ego.

- Syriuszu, później ci wszystko wyjaśnię. Dobrze? Musisz trafić do uzdrowiciela. Proszę. - powiedział Kserten wychodząc zza mężczyzny i stając przed nim. - Tom prowadź. - zwrócił się do ojca specjalnie używając imienia żeby jego były chrzestny nie rzucił się na Voldemorta. Tamten może i okazywał teraz szczególną wyrozumiałość i cierpliwość ale chłopak dobrze poczuł w te wakacje że nawet to ma swoje granice.

Ruszyli za Tomem przez las. Niedługo zajęło im wyjście stamtąd i dojście do mugolskiego miasteczka. Tom poprowadził ich do postoju taksówek i kazał zawieźć się do odległego o parę mil hotelu. Poinformował towarzyszy że czeka tam na nich uzdrowiciel.


	9. Rozdział 8

_Najlepszego w Nowym Roku i miłego czytania!Bez betowania, jak zwykle, niestety nie mam na to czasu ani ochoty. Mam nadzieję, że nie jest aż tak tragicznie ;) Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze i zapraszam do ich większej ilości! Chociaż jedno, dwa słowa po przeczytaniu a uwierzcie, że niesamowicie potrafią ucieszyć. Krytyka również mile widziana. W końcu piszę to głównie dla Was!_

* * *

ROZDZIAŁ 8

Wysiedli z samochodu i znaleźli się przez niskim obskurnym budynkiem.

- To jest ten hotel? - spytał z kpiną w głowie Harry.

- Tak, niestety nic lepszego w tych okolicach nie znajdziemy. Nawet to jest tu wielkim bogactwem. - odparł Tom i ruszył ku drzwiom. Kserten stanął za Syriuszem i pchnął go lekko, żeby również poszedł. We trójkę zbliżyli się do recepcji.

- Mamy tutaj wynajęte dwa pokoje. Na nazwisko Riddle. - odezwał się Tom w płynnym hiszpańskim, uśmiechając się do dziewczyny przy komputerze.

- Tak zgadza się, jeden klucz już został odebrany, zgadza się?

- Tak, jakie to są numery? I drugi klucz poproszę.

- 21 i 22, proszę tu jest klucz, pokoje znajdują się na pierwszym piętrze. Życzę miłego pobytu.

- Dziękujemy. - Tom odwrócił się do towarzyszy i wskazał korytarz i poszedł za nimi w kierunku windy.

- Bogowie nie chciał bym tym jechać raz jeszcze, jak będziemy musieli stąd wyjść to wybieram schody. - powiedział Kserten jak tylko opuścili windę.

- Zgadzam się – odezwał się po raz pierwszy od wyjścia z samochodu zielony na twarzy Syriusz.

- Mugole mają dobre pomysły ale na tym odludziu niczego więcej nie można się spodziewać – skomentował Tom. - O, i mamy nasz pokój, uzdrowiciel czeka w 21. Chodźmy. - naciskając klamkę wszedł pierwszy, niestety reszta nie dała rady wejść dalej, bo mężczyzna od razu cofnął się o dwa kroki wraz z wiszącą mu na szyi kobietą.

- Ty idioto cholerny! - darła się nieznajoma osoba nadal wisząca na Voldemorcie. - Ty debilu! Ty...!- nieznajoma zeszła z Toma patrząc na nią z wściekłością. W tym momencie Harry poznał kobietę.

- Ciocia? - zapytał i od razu pożałował czując wiszącą już na nim Rosalie.

- Ty też! Wy dwaj idioci! Co wam przyszło do głowy! Mogliście zginąć!- zakończyła kobieta schodząc z chrześniaka. Odwróciła się w kierunku milczącego Syriusza.

- Black! Mam nadzieję że im podziękowałeś chociaż! Ryzykowali dla ciebie życie. Idioci przeklęci. Chodźcie do pokoju.

Mężczyźni milcząc podążyli za kobietą. Rozsiedli się w czymś, co miało pozorować salon.

- Rosalie Snape? - odezwał się pierwszy Syriusz. Kobieta skinęła twierdząco głową. - Myślałem, że nie żyjesz.

- O tobie też tak mówili Black – uśmiechnęła się rozbrajająco. - Dobra muszę cię przebadać. Potem kładziecie się spać, a jutro sobie wszystko wyjaśnicie. Ach! Ana prosiła, żebym ci przekazała, że za dwa dni jedziecie do Paryża na zakupy – odwróciła się w kierunku Ksertena, który głośno jęknął. Tom uśmiechnął się w kierunku syna.

- To twoje ubrania mamy już z głowy a i dziewczyna pewnie wymieni całą garderobę. - śmiał się nie zwracając uwagi na morderczy wzrok chłopca. - Rose my idziemy spać. Jak wstaniemy to tu przyjdziemy, pewnie dopiero jutro, nie czuje prawie swojej magii. - Rosali potrząsnęła tylko głową z rozpaczą.

- Idźcie zajmę się nim. - Zarówno Tom jak i chłopak podeszli pocałować ją w policzek i poszli do drugiego pokoju.

- Dobra Black – odezwała się Rosalie, kiedy mężczyźni opuścili pokój. - Jak się czujesz?

- Nic mnie nie boli, ale czuje się jakbym przedawkował uspakajający.

- Rzucę na ciebie czar skanujący – powiedziała wskazując mężczyznę różdżką, otoczyło go żółte światło. Po chwili kobieta zdjęła zaklęcie. - Nic ci nie jest, prócz tego otumanienia które czujesz. Dam ci eliksir nasenny, powinno to minąć po paru godzinach dobrego snu. Wszelkie pytania powstrzymaj aż się wyśpisz – dodała widząc jak mężczyzna planuje się odezwać. Wstała z kanapy prowadząc Syriusza do drugiego pokoju, gdzie znajdowały się dwa pojedyncze łóżka. - Posiedzę tutaj z książką, jakby coś się działo. Śpij dobrze powiedziała podając mu eliksir. Skinął głową dziękując i położył się na łóżku. Kiedy zasnął Rosalie transmutowała jego ubiór w flanelową piżamę i pogrążyła się w czytaniu książki.

Rose przebudziła się następnego dnia, czując że Syriusz napiera na jej magię ochronną. Przeciągnęła się i odwróciła w jego kierunku. Widziała że śni mu się coś złego, bo rzucał się po całym łóżku. Po zerknięciu na duży zegar wiszący na drzwiach stwierdziła że i tak już najwyższy czas wstawać, więc cofnęła zaklęcie alarmujące i zawołała kilka razy Blacka, żeby wstawał. Kiedy w końcu udało jej się go dobudzić poinformowała go, że idzie skorzystać z łazienki i żeby on też się tam skierować kiedy wyjdzie. Wychodząc z pokoju przywitała się z czekającymi na nich Tomem i Ksertenem. Po toalecie jej i Syriusza zasiedli w czwórkę do stołu ze śniadaniem.

- Smacznego wszystkim – powiedział uśmiechnięty Kserten.

- A coś ty taki radosny dzisiaj? - spytał podejrzliwie Tom.

- Ach, nic nic. Nie umie się doczekać naszej dzisiejszej rozmowy. Będzie ciekawie. - uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej kiedy zarówno starszy Riddle jak i Black spiorunowali go wzrokiem. Rosalie odpowiedziała mu uśmiechem również czekając na tą awanturę. Postanowiła zabezpieczyć pomieszczenie wszelkimi czarami ochronnymi jakie zna, kiedy tylko zaczną rozmawiać. Po posiłku przeszli do salonu. Black usiadł na fotelu naprzeciwko Voldemorta, natomiast Rosalie dołączyła do chrześniaka jak tylko upewniła się, że hotel po tej ich rozmowie nadal będzie stał.

- No to, od czego chcesz żebyśmy zaczęli?- spytał Lord. – Tylko trzymaj na wodzy swój temperament.

- Mam tyle pytań że nie wiem od czego zacząć. - powiedział Syriusz smutno.

- Spokojnie, mamy czas, zdążymy ci wszystko powiedzieć – wtrącił się Kserten uśmiechając się pocieszająco. - Może opowiem ci mniej więcej co się działo po akcji w Ministerstwie? Trochę tego było a jest to w sumie najważniejsza część tej historii i powód dla którego tu siedzimy w takim a nie innym komplecie. Proponuje jednak żebyś zażył eliksir uspakajający.

- Aż tak źle?- spytał Syriusz

- Nie, znacznie gorzej – odparł chłopak. Rose podała Blackowi eliksir który ten bez wahania wypił. - Zacznę od tego czy wiesz jak w ogóle trafiliśmy do ministerstwa? - Syriusz potwierdził głową mordując wzrokiem uśmiechającego się Toma. - Tak, to przez tego dupka. Ale nie mam mu już tego za złe. Nauczyłem się pewnych rzeczy. Do tej pory byłem wściekły bo straciłem ciebie, ale teraz już to jest nieaktualne. Po tym jak wpadłeś za zasłonę walka się skończyła. Śmierciożercy zostali złapani i wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby nie zjawił się Voldek i mnie nie opętał. Dumbledorowi udało się jednak wygrać tę potyczkę i wysłał mnie do Hogwartu. Byłem na niego wściekły, bo to przez niego Snape miał mnie uczyć oklumencji i przez to Voldemortowi udało się mnie tam zaciągnąć, a Ty, jak myślałem, zginąłeś na zawsze. Dumbledore pojawił się jakiś czas później i po tym jak zdemolowałem mu cały gabinet przeprowadził ze mną krótką rozmowę na temat owej przepowiedni przez którą tylko było hałasu. Podał mi jej pełny zapis.

- Podał ci co?! - wydarł się w tym momencie Tom – Cały ten czas znałeś przepowiednie i mi nie powiedziałeś?!

- Spokojnie – odparł niewzruszony Harry – Uznałem że to będzie doskonały sposób odwdzięczenia się za uratowanie Syriusza.

- Młody? Aby na pewno dobrze robisz? To twój wróg – wtrącił się zaniepokojony chrzestny.

- Nie martw się Syriuszu, do wszystkiego dojdziemy. Słowa przepowiedni mnie co najmniej dobiły i jeszcze bardziej zwróciły przeciwko Dumbledorowi. Musiałbym mieć myślodsiewnie, żeby je dokładniej przytoczyć, ale mnie więcej chodziło o to, że z końcem lipca urodzi się chłopiec który będzie miał siłę jakiej Czarny Pan nie miał i że żaden z nich nie może żyć bez drugiego. Czyli Dumbledore wiedział że jeśli zabiję Voldemorta to sam zginę, mimo to hodował mnie na wojownika Jasnej Strony. - Zrobił chwile przerwy w wypowiedzi i obserwował w jakim szoku znaleźli się Tom i Syriusz. - Wiedziałaś, prawda ciociu? - spytał Rosalie widząc, że jego słowa ie wywarły na niej spodziewanej reakcji. Kobieta skinęła tylko głową.

- Lily mi powiedziała pod przysięgą na magię. Nie mogłam ci powiedzieć – rzekła w kierunku Toma.

- Po tych rewelacjach dyrektor stwierdził, że doskonale będę się czuł u wujostwa – kontynuował gorzko Harry – Siedziałem w pociągu, kiedy dostałem list od Toma – wskazał głową w kierunku ojca. - Napisał, że prawdopodobnie zna sposób na uratowanie ciebie i żebyśmy się spotkali. Jako, że było mi już wszystko jedno to się zgodziłem. Niestety na parę godzin przed umówionym spotkaniem Dursley doprowadził mnie do dosyć ciężkiego stanu i nie mogłem stawić się na spotkanie. Tom postanowił mnie odnaleźć i widząc mój stan zabrał mnie do siebie. I tu wyjawię coś po czym proszę nie mdlej i nie krzycz i w ogóle nie reaguj drastycznie. Dowiedziałem się że nie jestem synem Jamesa Pottera.

-A czyim? - zapytał blady Syriusz

- Toma Riddle'a – odpowiedział Harry. Syriusz wpierw zbladł jeszcze bardziej a później poczerwieniał. W końcu mruknął coś czego Harry nie dosłyszał, natomiast Tom najwyraźniej tak, bo sekundę później Black stał przyciśnięty do ściany z różdżką wbitą w gardło.

- Jeszcze słowo psie, a pożałujesz, że przeżyłeś!

- Ojcze! Zostaw go. - Harry stał już z wyciągniętą różdżką. Rosalie natomiast chwaliła swoją przebiegłość w zakładaniu osłon, spodziewała się że zaraz polecą zaklęcia, więc powoli wycofywała się w kierunku drzwi do sypialni. Wolała nie mieszać się w hormonalne pokazy sił samców.

- Nie pozwolę żeby jakiś pchlarz obrażał Evans.

- Sam ją zabiłeś dupku. - wycharczał Syriusz co spowodowało cofnięcie się Lorda.

- Masz racje. Ale nigdy jej nie obraziłem. To twój wielki przyjaciel sprawił że uciekła do mnie z płaczem.

- Może usiądźmy. Tom ty też powinieneś zażyć uspakajającego – wtrąciła się Rosalie ze swojego punktu obserwacyjnego. Podeszła do oburzonego jej stwierdzeniem Lorda wręczając mu eliksir, po czym wzięła go pod ramię i usadziła na sofie. Harry w tym czasie usadził Syriusza. Żaden nie schował jednak różdżki, wobec czego Rose postanowiła ich tymczasowo rozbroić, żeby zapobiec ewentualnemu morderstwu.

- Pozwólcie że będę kontynuował opowieść. I Syriuszu nie radzę ci obrażać mojej matki, bo wiele nauczyłem się w te wakacje i nie będę miał skrupułów ci tych nauk zademonstrować, nawet bez różdżki. - przerwał dla zaczerpnięcia oddechu i uspokojenia nerwów. - Tak więc, dowiedziałem się że moim ojcem jest Voldemort który większość mojego życia usiłował mnie zabić na skutek nie usłyszanej do końca przepowiedni, bo Dumbledore stwierdził że tak ma większą szansę się go pozbyć. Uwierz mi lub nie, ale moja reakcja na te wieści była nadzwyczajnie spokojna. Można powiedzieć że czułem że to jest prawda, no... Jak już przestałem mdleć – uśmiechnął się do ojca, który siedział naburmuszony. - Później Tom pokazał mi dokumenty który tylko te rewelacje potwierdzały. Mój akt urodzenia i inne raporty ukrywane przez dyrektora. Było tego całkiem sporo. Jakiś czas później poznałem siedzącą tu Rosalie, która wręczyła mi pamiątki po mojej mamie, które również to wszystko potwierdzały.

- Teraz Black – kontynuował Tom widząc że syn nie chce nic więcej dodać – masz czas na uzupełnienie opowieści ze stron Pottera a potem decyzję po której stronie staniesz w dalszej części wojny.

- Nie mam zbyt wiele do dodania – powiedział Syriusz. - Wiem, że James zdradzał Lily prawie od samego początku, nawet wcześniej niż ona myślała. Nie pochwalałem tego ale nie miałem zamiaru się wtrącać skoro jej to nie przeszkadzało, James ciągle nas zapewniał że Lily o wszystkim wie. Dopiero kiedy uciekła zorientowaliśmy się że to kłamstwa. Nie patrz tak na mnie Harry, w czarodziejskim świecie na porządku dziennym jest posiadanie kochanek przez głowę domu. - Na to oświadczenie Tom skinął potwierdzająco głową. - Przekonywaliśmy Jamesa żeby się trochę opamiętał bo straci cały szacunek jeśli wyda się, że opuściła go żona. Po jakimś czasie Lily wróciła i zaskoczyła nas swoim zachowaniem. Remus podejrzewał jakiś eliksir, chociaż nie znaliśmy żadnego który tak by działał. Twoja matka nigdy nie była grzeczną i potulną dziewczyną, a po powrocie okazywała całkowite oddanie twojemu ojcu. Nie mieliśmy jednak żadnych podstaw żeby kogoś oskarżać bo wszystko wydawało się w idealnym porządku. Niedługo później okazało się że jest w ciąży, po twoich narodzinach spotulniała jeszcze bardziej a wkrótce wyszła na jaw przepowiednia i James z Lily musieli się ukrywać. James był jednak zbyt pewny siebie. Ignorował ostrzeżenia wszystkich, Nawet Snape próbował przemówić mu do rozumu. Dumbledore ignorował nasze prośby o zaostrzenie dla nich ochrony. Mówił że wszystko jest w porządku i on nad wszystkim czuwa. Teraz dopiero widzę skąd takie reakcje. Przepraszam cię Harrym gdybym wiedział może udało by mi się ocalić twoich rodziców.

- Moją matkę. Przestałem czuć jakiekolwiek więzi z Jamesem. I nazywam się Kserten.

- Słucham?

- Kserten Serpens. Takie imiona chciała mi nadać mama, jednak James jej nie pozwolił. Opisywała w swoim dzienniku że jest pod wpływem jakiegoś eliksiru i zaklęcia, nie mogła jednak nic o nim napisać więcej i być całkowicie oddana Jamesowi. Mogła pisać o tym tylko dlatego że nie planowała pokazać tego dziennika nikomu za swojego życia. Zaklęcie pozwoliło jej to wszystko opisać nie czując ryzyka ujawnienia.

- Rozumie. Dlaczego jednak zgodziłeś się tak łatwo żeby on – wskazał Toma – był twoim ojcem?! O mało cie nie zamordował.

- To nie tak że łatwo to przyjąłem, ale zrozum... Myślałem że ciebie straciłem na zawsze, Dursley chciał mnie zabić, a Dumbledore marzył jedynie o wystawieniu mnie na śmierć. Nie miałem zbytniego wyboru właściwego opiekuna. Poza tym wyjaśniliśmy sobie wszystko, a w dodatku Tom mi bardzo pomógł. No i mnie nie ogranicza. Wiesz że w tym roku po raz pierwszy poszedłem na miasto bez żadnej obstawy? Jedynie z koleżanką. To było miłe, poczuć się chociaż przez chwilę zwyczajnym nastolatkiem.

- Tak, koniec rozczulania, bo się popłacze – sarknął Tom. - Skoro znasz Black już mniej więcej całą historię to musisz zdecydować. Aktualnie magiczne społeczeństwo myśli, że Potter został porwany i możliwe że już nie żyje. Mam zamiar pojawić się z nim pierwszego dnia w szkole, wyprowadzić Dumbledore'a z błędu i pokazać że skończył się jego czas rządzenia chłopcem. Przydałby nam się szpieg, który zna historię i będzie po stronie mojego syna - zaakcentował ostatnie słowa. - Musisz przyjąć do wiadomości, że to nie jest i nigdy nie był potomek Pottera. Chciałbym żebyś był po naszej stronie, jeżeli się nie zgodzisz to wymażemy ci pamięć i rzucimy gdzieś żeby mogli cię cudownie odnaleźć, tak czy inaczej dowiesz się o pochodzeniu Ksertena wraz z innymi, będziesz jednak pewnie przekonany że go porwałem i jest pod wpływem czaru.

- Czemu do tego szpiegowania nie zatrudnisz Snape'a? - spytał Syriusz.

- Bo nie wiem na ile mogę mu ufać. Jestem prawie pewny, że jest zbałamucony przez dyrektora i jemu oddany.

- Snape? Nie wierzę, zawsze wydawał się tym najbardziej wiernym ciemnej stronie.

- Mój brat jest zagubiony. W jego życiu każdy go tylko wykorzystywał – odezwała się Rose patrząc z wyrzutem na Lorda. - Nikt nigdy nie dzielił się z nim całością informacji, a jedynie strzępami z których wyciągał błędne wnioski. Dodatkowo nienawidził Pottera i waszej spółki bo zniszczyliście mu szansę na w miarę szczęśliwe dorastanie. Nie mieliśmy ciekawego życia w domu, mi jeszcze jakoś uchodziło wszystko na sucho, jednak Severus obrywał za siebie i za mnie. Nasz ojciec nienawidził magii a mój brat był wyjątkowo silny magicznie.

- Był?- wtrącił Harry.

- Był – potwierdził Tom. - A właściwie jest, ale zatrzymuje to w sobie. Gdyby nie ograniczyło go dzieciństwo i późniejsze doświadczenia bez problemu mógłby się równać ze mną czy z tobą. Skierował się w stronę eliksirów, które właściwie nie wymagają siły magicznej lecz precyzji i Czarnej Magii która polega głównie na rytuałach. Do niej wystarczy dobrze posługiwać się kilkoma językami i znać właściwości magiczne naturalnych tworzyw. Niewybaczalne i ich pochodne to niewielki odłamek Czarnej Magii do której rzeczywiście potrzebna jest siła magiczna. Ale wracając do tematu. Black?

- Nie wiem jak sobie to wyobrażacie, jak niby mam być blisko dyrektora?

- Jest nowy rok szkolny. Założę się że nadal nie ma nauczyciela pewnego przedmiotu – uśmiechnął się przebiegle Tom a Syriusz skinął głową zgadzając się z tym. - Skoro wszystko ustalone to może zjemy obiad. My musimy wracać z Ksertenem bo mam jeszcze parę spraw do załatwienia. Przyjedziemy tu po was w dniu rozpoczęcia szkoły. Rose co powiesz na powrót do Anglii?


	10. Rozdział 9

_Najkrótszy dotychczas, praktycznie niepotrzebny rozdzialik, jednak mam do niego pewien sentyment ;) Przy okazji propozycja dla Was. Jako, że na prawdę na moje opowiadanie jest większy odzew niż kiedykolwiek się spodziewałam otrzymać, to domyślam się że Wam się podoba. Muszę się tego w większości domyślać, bo nie komentujecie! Stąd też moja propozycja. Jeżeli rozdział ten skomentuje więcej niż 15 osób wrzucę nowy za dwa tygodnie a nie za miesiąc. ;) Jeżeli zdarzyło by się że (prawie) wszyscy śledzący i lubiący odważyli by się skomentować (jest Was ponad 30, wymagam tylko 30 ^^) to wrzucę nowy rozdział za tydzień ;p A tymczasem miłego czytania ;)_

* * *

ROZDZIAŁ 9

Następnego dnia wcześnie rano Harry był umówiony z Aną na zakupy w Paryżu. Ojciec wręczył mu kartę z, jak stwierdził, nieograniczoną ilością mugolskich pieniędzy; co Ana z pewnością będzie chciała wykorzystać. Spotkali się w kawiarence w małej miejscowości w Alpach, w których chłopak mieszkał od początku wakacji. Dziewczyna bywała już wcześniej w magicznej części stolicy Francji, wobec czego znała rozkład tamtejszych ulic oraz podstawy języka. Postanowili jednak użyć zaklęcia tłumaczącego, które mimo że nie idealne, zapewniało jednak komfort zakupów zarówno po stronie magicznej jak i mugolskiej. Ana wzięła sobie za punkt honoru słowa Lorda Voldemorta, który kazał jej sprawić żeby jej syn wyglądał na pochodzącego z dobrego rodu bogatego młodzieńca. Harry uważał, że po prostu ma przerąbane.

- Ana... Anabelle proszę cię!

- Ale o co ci chodzi? - zapytała dziewczyna ciągnąc go do kolejnego sklepu w dziesięciopiętrowym magicznym centrum handlowym.

- Ana zlituj się. Przeszliśmy już 5 pięter. Zapewniłaś mi i sobie zapas ubrań na najbliższe 10 lat i setkę uroczystości!

- Oj Kserten. Jeszcze tylko trochę. Muszę jeszcze znaleźć buty do tej zielonej sukni i do tej żółtej garsonki i...

- Ana! - przerwał jej chłopak – Jestem padnięty! Albo w tej chwili idziemy coś zjeść, albo biorę kartę i wracam do domu.

- Och, aleś ty marudny. No dobra, tam na końcu mamy jakiś fastfood.

- Cokolwiek kobieto, cokolwiek.

- Ale pójdziemy później na mugolską stronę? - spytała dziewczyna uśmiechając się słodko. Kserten pomyślał że jest zbyt uległy, bo widząc ten uśmiech nagle przestały boleć go nogi.

- Nie wiem jak takie maleństwo może mieć taką wytrzymałość – mruknął, za co dostał w tył głowy z siłą, o którą nigdy by owego maleństwa nie podejrzewał.

- Tylko nie maleństwo! - krzyknęła oburzona Anabelle – to że urosłeś kilka cali przez eliksiry to nie moja wina!

- Nie złość się, chodź jeść. - pociągnął protestującą dziewczynę za rękę. - I do mugoli idziemy jutro. Widziałem niedaleko centrum hotel, przenocujemy tam bo myślę, że przy teleportacji zgubiłbym nogi.

Tak, jak Harry zapowiedział, po kolejnych paru godzinach szaleństwa w centrum i okolicznych uliczkach, udali się do hotelu i zamierzali zamówić dwa jednoosobowe pokoje. Na szczęście, lub nieszczęście Harry'ego, Ana stwierdziła że śmiertelnie boi się spać w nowych miejscach i zmusiła go by wziął apartament małżeński, przypominając mu o nowo odkrytej, lecz głęboko zakorzenionej klaustrofobii.

- Ciekawe, że w milionach przymierzalni nie miałaś klaustrofobii. - mruknął chłopak prowadząc dziewczynę pod rękę do pokoju. Jednak kiedy tylko otworzył drzwi, zgodził się z wyborem Any. Przeszedł przez olbrzymi salon z jeszcze większym balkonem i rzucił na ogromne łoże małżeńskie. Postanowił poprosić ojca o takie do ich zamku. Po chwili wstał i ruszył do łazienki, w czasie kiedy Ana przywracała normalny rozmiar ich zakupom. Wychodząc z łazienki postanowił nigdy więcej nie iść z żadną kobietą na zakupy.

- Ana? Ana gdzie jesteś? - zawołał próbując ominąć stosy toreb z ubraniami, butami i dodatkami. - Anabelle?

- Tutaj, już to pomniejszam z powrotem. Muszę pamiętać o kupnie większej szafy – wyłonił się głos gdzieś z czeluści pokoju.

- Szafy? Chyba całego skrzydła zamkowego przeznaczonego na garderobę. - chłopak zaczął pomniejszać wszystkie torebki dzieląc je na zakupy swoje i Any i wrzucając do odpowiednich kartonów, które transmutowała dziewczyna z chusteczek. Kiedy skończyli poszedł do łóżka a dziewczyna skierowała się do łazienki. Niedługo później światło zgasło i w pokoju zapadła totalna ciemność. Po chwili Harry poczuł jak malutkie ciałko wtula się w niego. - Ana? Ograniczasz moją przestrzeń osobistą. - mruknął niepewnie.

- Oj nie bądź taki. Zimno mi.

- Przynieść ci koc? Albo rzucić zaklęcie?

- Och ale ty niedomyślny.

Chłopak poczuł jak dziewczyna przesuwa się w górę a po chwili jak trąca go noskiem w policzek. Odwrócił głowę w jej stronę a dziewczyna uznając to za przyzwolenie pocałowała go delikatnie w usta, czekając na jego reakcję. Kserten nie spodziewał się tego co poczuł, ostatni a zarazem jedyny pocałunek jaki przeżył zaliczał do bardzo nieprzyjemnego uczucia, teraz natomiast przeszedł go przyjemny dreszczyk. Przełożył rękę dziewczynie pod głowę, drugą położył jej nad biodrem i przyciągnął delikatnie do siebie odwzajemniając pocałunek. Ana objęła jego twarz rękoma i trąciła językiem usta chłopaka, ten odpowiedział na jej pieszczotę tym samym a ich języki splotły się w delikatnym, namiętnym tańcu.

- Anabelle? - przerwał pieszczotę Kserten – Co ty właściwie robisz?

- Wiesz, myślałam że jesteś bardziej domyślny. - zaśmiała się cicho dziewczyna – Czy to nie oczywiste? Podrywam syna wielkiego Lorda Voldemorta.

- Nie sądzisz że znamy się zbyt krótko na romanse?

- Będziemy mieć jeszcze mnóstwo czasu na poznawanie się. Nie podobam ci się? - spytała smutno, lekko się odsuwając. Kserten przyciągnął ją jednak do siebie i pocałował lekko w nosek.

- Podobasz, nawet bardzo, nie mam po prostu doświadczenia w związkach ani żadnych sprawach z nimi związanych.

- Ja też nie – zaśmiałą się Ana. - Miałam nadzieję zdobyć te doświadczenie z tobą.

Harry zasypiał szczęśliwy, w objęciach trzymając cudowną, kruchą istotę. Zdecydował że coraz bardziej podoba mu się bycie synem Lorda, szczególnie kiedy poczuł jak ojciec delikatnie naciska mu na umysł prosząc o rozmowę lub chociaż informacje gdzie są i czy wszystko w porządku. Tak, Kserten był po prostu szczęśliwy będąc synem Czarnego Pana.

Tak samo dobrze zaczął się następny dzień. Chłopca obudziło coś, czego nie mógł określić. Dopiero kiedy otworzył oczy zobaczył wpatrującą się w niego błękitnooką dziewczynę. Przeciągnął się i zerknął na zegar na ścianie, po czym jęknął i zakopał się z powrotem pod kołdrę.

- Wstawaj śpiochu – dziewczyna potrząsnęła nim. - No wstawaj – dodała głośniej przy braku reakcji.

- Idź sobie potworze. Jest 6 rano! Jestem pewien że śniadanie podają tu po 10.

- No chodź. Zjemy w jakiejś kawiarence. Cały mugolski Paryż przed nami.

- Nigdzie nie idę wredna jędzo. Chce spać! - Chciał protestować dalej ale Ana stanowczym ruchem zerwała z niego okrycie. - Osz ty jedna... - pociągnął dziewczynę rzucając nią na łóżko i oparł się na niej. - I co teraz? - spytał. - A może masz łaskotki? - zapytał szeptem na co dziewczyna zaczęła się w panice szarpać.

- Nie mam! Wcale a wcale. Proszę nie – zaczęła kwiczeć na widok zbliżającej się do jej pachy ręki Ksertena. Drugą ręką unieruchomił jej nadgarstki więc miał doskonałe pole do popisu. - Proszę nie. Dam ci jeszcze poleżeć.

- Teraz to już po ptakach – Harry'emu poszerzał się sadystyczny uśmiech na widok jej paniki. - Co mi dasz jeśli puszczę cię wolno?

- Pozwolę się pocałować. - odparła ugodowo dziewczyna.

- Pozwolisz powiadasz? Myślę, że nie potrzebuje twojego pozwolenia. - powiedział pochylając się i całując ją delikatnie w szyję. - Ale dobrze, puszcze cię tym razem. - wstał szybko z niej ignorując zawiedziony jęk. - Idę pod prysznic, zamów proszę wcześniejszy posiłek. Jestem piekielnie głodny.

- Żarłok! - Ana rzuciła w niego poduszką której zręcznie uniknął

- Maleństwo – odparł z szerokim uśmiechem uciekając do łazienki.

Po śniadaniu ruszyli pod rękę w stronę mugolskiego Paryża. Harry był przerażony zdolnością dziewczyny do odnajdowania różnych maleńkich sklepików, w których mimo braku miejsca były tysiące ubrań. Koło południa podniósł protest i zażądał odpoczynku.

- No chyba nie jesteś znowu głodny! - Ana była wyraźnie naburmuszona

- No właśnie, że jestem. Kobieto wysysasz ze mnie wszelkie siły życiowe. Nawet po pojedynkach z ojcem nie jestem taki wykończony, a to tylko zwykłe zakupy!

- Tylko byś jadł i jadł. Ile można?

- Ty żyjesz powietrzem, ja żyję za to jedzeniem. Niestety taka kolej rzeczy.

- Oj tam powietrzem od razu. Po prostu nie jem tyle co ty.

- Dobra skończmy temat bo mówiąc o jedzeniu wcale nie czuje się bardziej najedzony. - Harry wziął od Any ostatnie zakupy, których jeszcze nie mieli gdzie i kiedy pomniejszyć i skierował się do jednej z restauracji które zauważył po drodze.

Popołudniowa sesja tortur upłynęła Harry'emu pod znakiem oczekiwania na koniec. Cieszył się co prawda wolnym od nauki i dobrym towarzystwem ale uznał że Anabelle ma jednak coś z szaleństwa swojej matki. Dotarli do Alp i tam mieli się pożegnać. Chłopak dostał zakaz przyprowadzania kogokolwiek do chaty jego ojca, a z zamku jednak zbyt daleko trzeba by było się taskać a i oficjalnie nie mógł się jeszcze tam pojawiać. Wręczając Anie jej karton z zakupami pocałował ją delikatnie i uśmiechnął.

- Spotkamy się za kilka dni w Hogwarcie. Dziękuje za zakupy.

- Tak, tak, wiem że już nigdy więcej ze mną na żadne nie pójdziesz. - odparła dziewczyna z uśmiechem

- Nie będę zaprzeczać. Jesteś trochę szalona w tym zakresie. Zmykaj Maleństwo. - Roześmiał się na widok oburzonej miny swojej chyba-dziewczyny i sam teleportował nim zdążyła ponownie pokazać mu swoją siłę.

- Jak było? - Lord nawet nie dał mu wejść do salonu i od drzwi przywitał go z ojcowsko-ciekawskim uśmiechem. Kserten wybuchnął śmiechem.

- Nigdy nikt by mi nie uwierzył, gdybym mu powiedział że wielki Lord będzie mnie wypytywał o wypad z dziewczyną.

- Z dziewczyną? Co wyście tam robili? - Tom nie dał się zwieść i dążył nadal do wydobycia informacji z syna.

- Szpieg byłby z ciebie kiepski ale dzięki za troskę. - Harry nie zamierzał ustępować ojcu – Idę się położyć. Jutro wracamy do treningów?

- Tak tak. I tak to z ciebie wyciągnę!

- Nie zapominaj że to ty mnie uczyłeś oklumencji. - odparł chłopak – Więc naprawdę życzę powodzenia. A było bardzo przyjemnie. Nie bój się, na razie nie zostaniesz dziadkiem, ale niedługo... Któż to wie. - i zwiał nim Tom zdążył wydukać jakąś odpowiedź. Słowo „dziadek" nie występowało najwyraźniej w jego słowniku i nie potrafił dopuścić myśli, że kiedyś by mogło się jednak pojawić. Póki co „ojciec" to i tak wystarczająco dużo jak na niego.


	11. Rozdział 10

_Jeden z dłuższych dotychczas rozdziałów, tak jak obiecałam po dwóch tygodniach! Dzięki Wam za te wszystkie komentarze, dzięki Wam historia toczy się nadal i znajduję siłę na tworzenie nowych rozdziałów ;) Mam dla Was niestety nie za dobrą wiadomość - mój laptop jutro wyjeżdża do SPA (serwis xd) na nieokreślony czas (mam nadzieję, że szybko wróci ;p). Do tego dochodzi możliwość mojego wyjazdu za granicę i braku możliwości dostępu do internetu. Ale obiecuję, że jak tylko będę mogła, pojawi się nowy rozdział! ;) Miłego czytania, zachęcam również do komentowania, tak płodnie jak ostatnio ;) Jeżeli macie jakieś prośby co do rozwinięcia niektórych wątków, postaci itp możecie śmiało pisać, a nóż widelec coś ciekawego wpadnie mi do głowy ;)_

ROZDZIAŁ 10

Do końca wakacji zostały zaledwie trzy dni. Od rana Lord omawiał z synem plany na najbliższy czas. W tym również jego oficjalne-nieoficjalne przedstawienie w zamku, które miało się odbyć za dwa dni.

- Musisz do jutra opanować Cruciatusa! - krzyczał Tom po kilkukrotnej odmowie syna w tym temacie. - Zrozum, że jak wyskoczę z rewelacją, że mam syna, to nie jeden ze śmierciożerców poczuje się zagrożony. Oni wszyscy, mimo niewątpliwej inteligencji niektórych, ciągle sądzą że kiedyś będą mogli mnie zastąpić. Aż tu nagle oświadczę im, że jednak nie ma takiej opcji. Musisz pokazać swoją siłę. Nie każe ci od razu ich avadować!

- Ale nie chcę! Znam teorię ale nie umiem wyłuskać z siebie tyle nienawiści. Nawet rzucenie tego na Lestrange mi nie wyszło. A w tamtej chwili to nienawidziłem jej bardziej niż ciebie kiedykolwiek.

- To spróbuj znaleźć jakieś inne uczucie. Nie koniecznie musi to być nienawiść. Owszem, w teorii to ona odpowiada za siłę zaklęcia. Ale potężni czarodzieje mogą to zastąpić jakimkolwiek negatywnym odczuciem. Wiem, że będziesz to w stanie zrobić. Spróbuj ze złością, zazdrością, czy czymkolwiek innym co znajdziesz. I nie myśl o osobie na którą masz to rzucić tylko o samym uczuciu. - tłumaczył cierpliwie, jak na swoje możliwości, Tom. - Skup się i rzuć to na mnie.

- A mogę chociaż zamknąć oczy?

- Na razie możesz, ale rzuć to w końcu bo masz tylko dwa dni na opanowanie i jak zaraz tego nie zrobisz to będę cię tak długo trzymał pod zaklęciem, aż w końcu zrozumiesz- warknął Lord. Harry zamknął oczy i skupił się na samotności. Zdecydowanie było to uczucie negatywne i większość życia spędził pod jego działaniem.

- Crucio – szepnął w kierunku ojca, myśląc ciągle o komórce pod schodami, ciemności i strachu jakim mu towarzyszył w dzieciństwie. Nie wiedział w ogóle czy zaklęcie zadziała. Po chwili poczuł jednak jak magia ucieka z niego i zamienia się w ekscytacje. Nie przerywał tego dopóki nie usłyszał sapnięcia swojego ojca. Otworzył oczy i zobaczył go zwiniętego na podłodze i trzęsącego się. Cofnął zaklęcie. - Przepraszam! Ja nie wiedziałem, że zadziała. Przepraszam... - zaczął się tłumaczyć ale ojciec szybko mu przerwał.

- Nie przepraszaj. Dobrze ci poszło. Właściwie to nie spodziewałem się efektu, ale jakiekolwiek uczucie wybrałeś, jest ono wystarczające. - Tom powoli zbierał się z podłogi i usiadł na fotelu opierając się i przymykając oczy. - Skoro ja tak silnie poczułem jego działanie to i śmierciożercy je odczują.

- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? - zapytał Kserten siadając naprzeciw ojca i uważnie się wpatrując efekty swojego działania.

- Przez całe życie stworzyłem i zażyłem wiele eliksirów stępiających działania zaklęć, w tym cruciatusa. Powinienem czuć co najwyżej lekkie drżenie mięśni. Spisałeś się znakomicie. Musisz jednak pamiętać, że nie możesz trzymać nikogo pod zaklęciem w sesjach dłuższych niż kwadrans, później może się stać to co z nieszczęsnymi Longbottomami.

- Skąd mam wiedzieć, ile minęło czasu? -spytał Harry a ojciec przyjrzał mu się uważnie.

- Co czułeś, kiedy rzucałeś zaklęcie?

- W pierwszej chwili nic, później lekką ekscytacje, tak jakbym miał za chwilę otrzymać prezent.

- Dokładnie. U wszystkich przebiega to jednakowo. Ekscytacja trwa pierwsze pięć minut, potem przechodzi w radość, po dziesięciu minutach zaczyna się podniecenie – tłumaczył Lord a Harry patrzył na niego zaskoczony.

- Podniecenie? W jakim sensie? - spytał

- Dosłownym. Twoje ciało reaguje tak jak po wyjątkowo namiętnym pocałunku z pewną blondynką – Tom uśmiechnął się złośliwie patrząc na rumieniec syna.

- Wiedziałeś co robiliśmy! Podglądałeś nas!

- Oj tam od razu podglądałem. Blokujesz myśli, ale nie potrafisz jeszcze dobrze blokować uczuć w tej naszej więzi. Poćwicz to. A tymczasem obiad. Później dam ci parę przydatnych zaklęć torturujących, które nie są zbyt groźne dla rzucającego i tego na którego się rzuca, ale skuteczne jeśli idzie o posłuszeństwo. Wyucz się ich. Wieczorem porozmawiamy o twoim powrocie do szkoły, A jutro poświęcimy czas na powtórki z wakacji i ustalenie planu na najbliższe półrocze.

Jak zapowiedział Tom całe popołudnie ćwiczyli różne zaklęcia. Kserten naprawdę nigdy nie chciałby znaleźć się pod ich działaniem, ale niestety musiał. Tom uznał że będzie to doskonałą lekcją, więc żeby przedstawić synowi działanie tych zaklęć, rzucał je po kolei na czas pięciu minut i z pięcioma minutami przerwy pomiędzy. Po czterech godzinach Harry czuł się chory. Tak po prostu chory, wręcz umierający. Poznał kilkadziesiąt zaklęć, od tych które powodowały lekkie drgawki, przez paraliżujące, gotujące lub zamrażające krew i, lub, mięśnie, po te wywracające człowieka na lewą stronę. Jednak jak wcześniej uprzedził go ojciec, wszystkie działały tylko na podłoże psychiczne. Efekty zaklęcia widziała i czuła tylko osoba na którą je rzucano. Im dłużej była pod jego działaniem, tym koszmarniejsze wydawały się efekty, jednak po zdjęciu klątwy, wszystko wracało do poprzedniego stanu, poza roztrzęsieniem emocjonalnym. Właśnie przez to Harry czuł się wrakiem. Po pierwszym zaklęciu już miał dosyć, po dziesiątym chciał umrzeć a po dwudziestym był pewien, że jest w piekle. Mimo przerw pomiędzy, i teoretycznym brakiem efektów, po tych paru godzinach siedział w fotelu owinięty kocem i trząsł się jak osika. Ojciec zlitował się nad nim i podał eliksiry uspakajające i neutralizujące efekty psychiczne. Mimo to chłopak czuł widmo tych zaklęć. Naprawdę nie chciał rzucać tego na kogokolwiek. Wiedział jednak że albo on, albo śmierciożercy. Jeżeli będzie zbyt miękki, zostanie po prostu pożarty żywcem. W końcu, dzięki oklumencji, zdołał ochronić umysł i w miarę dobrym stanie zasiadł z ojcem do kolacji.

- Jak sądze, te popołudnie było dla ciebie dobrą nauką. - zaczął Lord z lekkim uśmiechem. Brak poczucia winy za to jak potraktował syna, doprowadzał tego do szału.

- O tak. Zdecydowanie czuje się douczony. Wiem teraz na przykład, że mój ojciec jest takim skurwysynem za jakiego go do niedawna uważałem i za jakiego go mają wszyscy inni. - odparł wkurzony.

- Słuchaj, jeśli wolisz być pożarty przez moich śmierciożerców, lub nadal pod wątpliwej jakości ochroną Dumble'a, to możemy zapomnieć o całych tych wakacjach. Mam dosyć twojego narzekania. Dałem ci coś, do czego sam byś nie doszedł, ani nikt by ci tego nie pokazał. Nie wstydzę się tego kim jestem i nie mam zamiaru zmieniać się dla pełnego honoru smarkacza. To, że pobłażam ci od dwóch miesięcy jest wielkim ukłonem w twoją stronę. Jeżeli tego nie chcesz, możemy wrócić do wcześniejszych relacji. Wycofam nasze papiery z Ministerstwa i wrócisz do dawnej tożsamości. - Lord był wyraźnie wkurzony, a Kserten wcale tego nie chciał. Po prostu czuł się zdradzony przez te tortury.

- To nie o to chodzi ojcze. - odparł skruszonym głosem - Po prostu, wiem że chcesz mnie czegoś nauczyć, ale ja nie wiem czy chcę z tego rodzaju magii korzystać. Nie lubię krzywdzić, nawet najgorsze ścierwa zasługują na szansę normalnego życia.

- A czy ja tego komuś zabraniam? Myślisz że ci wszyscy którzy za mną idą, robią to tylko z uwielbienia do tortur? Chcieli potęgi, władzy. Chcieli żeby się ich bano i żeby byli poważani. To wszystko otrzymali. Jeden drugiego chroni, ale zdrada jest srogo karana. Nie mogę pozwolić żeby jeden z moich ludzi czyhał na życie drugiego, ale też nie mogę pozwolić by w razie takiej sytuacji ten drugi został pokonany ot tak sobie. Wtedy kiedy chciałeś tatuaż mówiłeś, że nie chciałbyś Mrocznego Znaku, pamiętasz? - Kserten kiwnął głową przywołując w myślach tamtą rozmowę. - Nie zmuszałem cię do tego i nadal nie będę, ponieważ dostałeś swojego Ducha, oraz wisiorek i bransoletę, które mają w sobie ochronę którą zwykle zawieram w Mrocznym Znaku.

- Ochronę? - spytał chłopak zbity z tropu.

- Dokładnie. Mogę dzięki temu zwoływać i kontrolować śmierciożerców, ale dzięki niemu wiem również czy zagraża im niebezpieczeństwo oraz potrafię zlokalizować w razie takowego. W zasadzie to każdy Znak na siebie oddziałuje, chociaż myślę że zaledwie kilku to odkryło. Kiedy jeden z nich znajduje się w stanie zagrożenia, reszta automatycznie to odczuwa i mimowolnie są do niego kierowani. Większość myśli, że to ja jakimiś nadnaturalnymi sposobami jestem o tym informowany i nakazuje reszcie tam przybyć, ale to się dzieje automatycznie.

- Rozumiem, ale co to ma do naszego wcześniejszego tematu? Musiałeś naprawdę demonstrować te wszystkie zaklęcia na mnie? - na to pytanie Harry nie dostał werbalnej odpowiedzi. Ojciec zdjął narzuconą na siebie szatę i koszulkę, później cofnął czary ochronne i maskujące, jakie na sobie nosił prawie od zawsze. Ksertenowi zamiast idealnie wyrzeźbionego ciała z brakiem jakiekolwiek skazy, ukazały się same skazy. Ciało jego ojca w każdym centymetrze było poharatane. Widział tam ślady po cięciach, rozrywaniu i paleniu. Na ramieniu widoczny był tatuaż bardzo podobny do Mrocznego Znaku, jednak kolorowy i lekko drżący na skórze. - Co to jest? - zapytał zszokowany.

- Które dokładnie? - zapytał Tom również przypatrując się swojemu ciału.

- Wszystko! Ty to sobie zrobiłeś? - zapytał chłopak – Czemu nie usunąłeś tych śladów? - dodał po chwili milczenia obydwóch.

- Nie tylko ja. Siadaj, opowiem ci pewną historię. - zarzucił z powrotem koszulkę nie maskując jednak blizn. - Kiedy byłem w twoim wieku mieszkałem w sierocińcu. W zasadzie to mieszkałem tam od zawsze. Moja matka oddała mnie zaledwie parę dni po narodzinach, zostawiając tylko notkę z moim imieniem, nazwiskiem ojca i informacją, że mają jej nie szukać. Dorastałem w bardzo nieprzyjemnym miejscu. Od kiedy po raz pierwszy pokazała się moja magia byłem tępiony. Kilkakrotnie trafiałem do rodzin zastępczych, gdyż wyglądałem na słodkiego i uroczego dzieciaczka. Niestety, byłem niesamowicie silny magicznie i również częściowo świadomy, co mogę z tą magią robić. Kiedy więc moje zabawki zaczęły ożywać, butelka sama przylatywała a nocnik sam się opróżniał wylatywałem. Następni bali się latających samolocików własnej roboty i samo rysujących kredek. I tak po kilku razach, opiekunowie w domu dziecka zamykali mnie, na czas, kiedy ludzie przychodzili oglądać dzieci do adopcji. Jednak nie chciałem rezygnować z tych swoich zdolności, podobały mi się one. Ćwiczyłem, czasem jednak coś wymykało się spod kontroli i krzywdziłem inne dzieci. Starałem się uważać, ale to nie pomagało. Brak używania magii powodował natomiast znane wszystkim dzieciom wybuchy mocy. W moim przypadku były to eksplozje talerzy, czy żarówek w całym budynku. Tak to leciało, aż do sierocińca przyszedł koleś z Ministerstwa Magii tłumacząc babce, że zostałem typowany do super stypendium, a mi wyjaśniając moją moc i wręczając list go Hogwartu. W pociągu poznałem pewnego chłopca. Nazywał się Orion Black. Od pierwszego momentu go polubiłem. Był rok starszy ale zaopiekował się mną od pierwszej chwili. Kiedy dostałem przydział do Slytherinu zamieszkałem z nim, zamiast z rówieśnikami. Wprowadzał mnie w magiczny świat, w zamian chciał jedynie, żebym był mu posłuszny. Nie chciałem tego ale wtedy pokazał mi pewne zaklęcia, po których wolałem go słuchać.

- Żartujesz? - przerwał Kserten – przecież to był dwunastolatek. A nazwisko? Kim on był.

- Tak, dwunastolatek pochodzący z czarnomagicznej rodziny Blacków. Ojciec Syriusza Blacka, jeśli o to pytałeś. Nie przerywaj proszę, zaraz skończę. Tak więc słuchałem go, mimo że wszystko we mnie krzyczało, że ma być inaczej. Jakiś później uciekając przez Orionem, po tym jak nie spełniłem jego prośby odkryłem Komnatę Tajemnic. A wraz z nią cały księgozbiór Slytherina i jego chowanicę. Od tamtej pory chowałem się tam przed nim i zgłębiałem wiedzę. Na trzecim roku potrafiłem już mu się sprzeciwić i to on mi zaczął usługiwać. Jako, że był bardzo poważany w naszym domu, wkrótce reszta uznała że skoro on mnie słucha, to oni też powinni. I tak się to toczyło.

- Ale te wszystkie blizny nie powstały chyba w ciągu dwóch lat! - krzyknął Harry.

- Zgadza się. Powstawały przez cały mój pobyt w Hogwarcie i długo po nim. Niewielka część pozostała po zaklęciach Oriona. Reszta to skutek wielu nieudanych eksperymentów i prób. Ale także magicznych pojedynków. W Slytherinie jest jedna zasada, ważniejsza od innych. Żeby przewodzić, musisz być lepszy. Pod każdym względem. Toteż walczyłem. Nie raz oberwałem, ale to moi przeciwnicy musieli się poddać. Widzisz... Byłem naprawdę dobrym uczniem, a Salazar Slytherin był dobrym nauczycielem i wielkim magiem. Wśród jego ksiąg odnalazłem wiele przydatnych eliksirów. Tworzyłem je w tajemnicy. Dwa z nich sam spożywałeś. Na wzrost tkanki mięśniowej i wspomaganie rośnięcia kości. Ale on stworzył też wiele innych mikstur. Część blizn pochodzi z Zakazanego Lasu, w którym rosły bądź mieszkały składniki do owych mikstur. Uwierz, że wcale nie łatwo wyrwać kieł żyjącemu wilkołakowi, bądź oderwać włosy Bunshee. - Lord zaśmiał się na widok miny syna. - Tak, moje dzieciństwo było ciekawe. Może kiedyś pokażę ci część moich wspomnień. Tak więc już mniej więcej wiesz skąd blizny. Ale przybliżyłem ci tę historię ze względu twojego braku zaufania. Gdybym nie pokazał ci tych tortur na sobie nie wiedziałbyś jak dokładnie działają, opis nie równa się rzeczywistości. Nie wiedziałbyś kiedy które zastosować. Może była to bolesna lekcja ale kiedyś za nią podziękujesz. Wszystkie te zaklęcia ale też wiele więcej kiedyś poczułem na sobie. W zasadzie każde zaklęcie jakiego się uczyłem testowałem na sobie. No oprócz Avady, to zrobiłeś za mnie. - uśmiechnął się Tom.

- A ten Mroczny Znak?

- Ach, to też wynik moich eksperymentów. Stworzyłem te zaklęcie na podstawie wielu innych zaklęć, eliksirów i rytuałów. Jednak, kiedy dumny z siebie pokazałem je Orionowi na jego siódmym roku wyśmiał mnie. Powiedział, że w życiu nie nosił by czegoś tak pstrokatego i w dodatku ruchomego. Po kilku próbach udało mi się stworzyć wersję taką jaką teraz używam. Nie jest tak doskonała jak ta, którą ja noszę ale może to i lepiej.

- Czemu?

- No cóż. Moja w pewnym sensie chroni przed śmiercią.

- W jakim sensie?

- Nie mogę umrzeć, dopóki sam tego nie będę chciał. Między innymi, dlatego Avada mnie nie zabiła. Ale powrót do łatwych też nie należy. Znak chroni duszę, ale nie ciało.

- Żartujesz?! - krzyknął Harry

- Nie żartuje. Ale nie mów proszę tego Dumbledorowi, bo gotów mi odrąbać rękę. - uśmiechnął się Lord. - Ale możemy skończyć póki co temat? Jeszcze pewnie nie raz do tego wrócimy.

- Jasne. Ale szczerze mówiąc, twój Znak jest całkiem fajny w porównaniu do tego co widziałem dotychczas. - Harry umknął do swojego pokoju na widok miny ojca. Może nie wszystko było idealnie, pewnie nigdy nie będzie. Ale było dobrze. I chłopak miał przeczucie że będzie jeszcze lepiej.

- Pamiętaj, nie odzywaj się nie potrzebnie, najlepiej w ogóle się nie odzywaj. I nie ściągaj kaptura, albo w sumie lepiej jak przyczepie go do ciebie zaklęciem. I...

- Tak, tato. Zapamiętałem. Mam udawać że wcale mnie tam nie ma. - wtrącił Harry ojcu, który od kilku minut przypominał mu co może, a czego nie może robić na zebraniu śmierciożerców na które właśnie zmierzali. Lord chciał oficjalnie poinformować swoich poddanych że ma spadkobierce, rodzonego syna. Jednak tożsamość chłopca miała być ujawniona dopiero następnego dnia wieczorem w szkole, a potem za sprawą plotek, całemu światu. Chcieli wprowadzić trochę chaosu poprzez brak oficjalnych informacji co do życia osobistego Harry'ego Pottera. Na szczęście mało kto znał nazwisko Lorda Voldemorta, dzięki czemu chłopiec będzie bezpieczny dopóki Dumbledore nie potwierdzi takowych plotek, o ile powstaną i wypłyną poza szkole.

- Tak, po prostu stój przy moim tronie i nie wychylaj się. Stosuj ciągle najwyższy stopień oklumencji, żeby nie dać ponieść się przypadkowym emocjom. Pamiętaj że gdyby jednak któryś postanowił mi się sprzeciwić i cię zaatakować, masz się nie zastanawiać. Odeprzyj atak, lub nawet atakuj pierwszy wobec obrazy słownej.

- Tak zapamiętałem! - chłopak wziął głęboki wdech. -Ojcze posłuchaj. Wiem że tego nie przyznasz, ale wiem też że się martwisz. Dam sobie radę. Trenowałem ciężko przez całe wakacje. Ćwiczyłeś mnie i uczyłeś. Sam przyznałeś że jestem godnym następcą. Wiem że nie jestem tak dobry jak ty, ale mam jeszcze dużo czasu żeby dojść do tego poziomu umiejętności jaki ty sobą reprezentujesz. Póki co mam przewagę nad śmierciożercami w postaci swojego ojca i swoich własnych umiejętności. Postaram się powściągnąć wszelkie cechy nabyte w domu Gryffindora. Uwierz we mnie.

- Wierzę. W końcu sam sprawdzałem twoje umiejętności. Chodźmy. - Harry naciągnął kaptur swojej szaty głęboko na twarz, żeby skrywał ją cień i ruszył za ojcem na testralu w stronę bramy zamkowej. Po lądowaniu na dziedzińcu od razu ruszyli w stronę dużej sali tronowej na której odbywały się ważniejsze spotkania. Dotarłszy na miejsce Tom podciągnął rękaw szaty i przyłożył różdżkę do niewidocznego teraz Mrocznego Znaku. - Teraz czekamy, Pierwszy pojawi się Glizdogon. Stan proszę po mojej prawej stronie na znak swojego statusu.

Po chwili według przewidywań ojca do sali wbiegł zdyszany Glizdogon. Padł przez Lordem na kolana i żebrzącym tonem witał go i chwalił jego wielkość. Kserten patrzył jak z ogromną cierpliwością Tom nakazuje Glizgodonowi zająć swoje miejsce i nadal stojąc prze tronem wpatruje się w wejście sali. Glizgodon prawie czołgając się skierował za tron, po drodze próbując dojrzeć kim jest postać kryjąca się pod szatą.

- _Następni będą Lestrangowie i Malfoyowie – _usłyszał w głowie głos ojca – _A potem już losowo, ostatni przybędzie Snape._

_- Ojcze, nie martw się. Dam sobie radę. _- odparł chłopak i zerwał połączenie wznosząc swoje mury wokół umysłu równo z dostojnym wejściem Lucjusza Malfoya, za nim grzecznie podążała Narcyza. Następnie szła Bellatrix obok Rudolfusa. Podeszli w czwórkę i przyklękli przez swoim mistrzem.

- Panie – odezwał się Malfoy. - Jak miło cię znów widzieć po tak długiej nieobecności. Mamy nadzieję że odpoczynek udał się znakomicie.

- Odpoczynek – drwiącym, zimnym tonem odparł Tom. Na dźwięk tego zapomnianego już tonu Harry aż zadrżał. - Lucjuszu, powinieneś wiedzieć że ja nigdy nie odpoczywam.

- Ależ oczywiście panie. - Malfoy zmienił ton z dostojnego na służalczy. Podniósł się z kolan i podszedł pochylony do Lorda żeby ucałować skraj jego szaty. To samo powtórzyła jego żona a następnie Lestrangowie. Bella ciągle powtarzała jak mantrę. „Mój kochany panie", „Mój wielki panie". - _Fuj –_ odezwał się Harry do ojca który ofuknął go że ma być cicho. Cała czwórka cofnęła się do kręgu robiąc miejsce kolejnym nadchodzącym osobom. Niektórzy przyklękali i witali swojego pana, inni padali prawie plackiem na podłogę, inni ledwo schylali głowę. Tom milczał ciągle, z rzadka odpowiadając na pozdrowienia. Harry patrzył na ciągle napływającą rzeszę śmierciożerców. Wszyscy byli w maskach, jednak jeżeli znało się daną osobę osobiście, nie trudno było odgadnąć kto jest kim. Między nimi zobaczył również Anabelle, jednak nie mógł przyznać się że ją poznał. W końcu napływ ludzi ustał, ale chłopak wiedział że czekają ciągle na Snape'a, który ma przybyć z Hogwartu. W końcu, kiedy i on nadszedł, okrąg stał się pełny i ludzie zajmowali prawie całą długość ścian ogromnej sali.

- Moi drodzy śmierciożercy – Lord odezwał się prawie szeptem, jednak jego głos był doskonale słyszalny w sali. - Witajcie po tak długim czasie. Miałem bardzo zajęty czas w trakcie tego lata i mam nadzieję że wy również nie próżnowaliście. - uśmiechnął się ironicznie na widok strachu widocznego w ich oczach. - A teraz. Ściągnijcie proszę swoje maski.

- Ależ panie.. - rozległ się gdzieś cichy głos.

- Czy ktoś ma jakieś zastrzeżenie co do mojego polecenia? - spytał Lord lodowatym tonem. Po jego pytaniu zaległa cisza. - Wciąż czekam. Ściągnąć maski. - podniósł lekko głos i od razu wszyscy sięgnęli po białe ozdoby. Kilka osób wyraźnie się zawahało, jednak mimo to wszyscy w końcu je trzymali w rękach.

- Moje rozkazy nie są po to by je ignorować. Nie są również po to żeby was narażać. - Moje rozkazy nie są po to by je ignorować. Nie są również po to żeby was narażać. Na drzwiach sali zawsze narzucone jest zaklęcie, które powoduje że zapomnicie o twarzach które tu ujrzeliście, chyba że już wcześniej znaliście swoją tożsamość.

- Panie, po co więc kazałeś nam to uczynić – odważył się spytać Lucjusz.

- Jak pewnie zauważyliście, mamy dzisiaj gościa. W właściwie nowego towarzysza w naszej walce. Przedstawiam wam oto mojego syna – mówił Lord, a na ostatnie słowo w sali rozległy się głośne szepty – Ksertena Riddle'a. - wskazał stojącego po prawej Harry'ego który wystąpił krok do przodu i pochylił głowę w geście przywitania. - Dzisiaj nie poznacie jego twarzy, jednak kazałem ściągnąć wam maski by on mógł zapoznać się z wami. Dwie osoby na tej sali poza mną znają całkowitą tożsamość mojego syna, jednak są one zaprzysiężone skomplikowaną przysięgą, więc nie próbujcie ich szukać i wypytywać. - Tom przerwał na chwilę, żeby śmierciożercy ucichli. - Jego twarz poznacie już niedługo, pewnie wcześniej niżbym chciał. Jednak nawet kiedy to się stanie musicie pamiętać że jest on dla was tak ważny jak ja. Jest na równi ze mną władny wam rozkazywać i karać. Na równi ze mną możecie mu składać raporty i jego słowo będzie tak samo ważne.

- Ależ panie! To dzieciak!

Harry stwierdził że to doskonały moment na spełnienie i równocześnie złamanie słowa danego Lordowi. Dał się ponieść emocjom, nie chciał żeby ktokolwiek znieważał decyzje jego ojca a poprzez to również samego Harry'ego. Wystąpił krok do przodu i szepnął w stronę osoby, która śmiała się odezwać jedno z zaklęć torturujących umysł, którego uczył go ojciec. Rozległ się donośny krzyk a Harry odliczał w myślach kolejne minuty, jednocześnie rozkoszując się siłą jaką odczuwał poprzez rzucenie tego zaklęcia. Po paru minutach zdjął zaklęcie, a kobieta która odważyła się odezwać padła na kolana na środku pomieszczenia.

- Wybacz panie. Wybacz że śmiałam się podważyć twoją decyzję. I ty również paniczu mi wybacz. Nie przemyślałam moich słów.

- Wystarczy – odezwał się Lord a Harry cofnął się by stanąć obok niego. - Nigdy więcej nie wątpcie w moje decyzje. A teraz załóżcie z powrotem maski. Severusie zostań proszę, Anabelle ty również. Reszta rozejść się, zostaniecie wezwani wkrótce w celu zdania sprawozdań i otrzymania nowych rozkazów. - Kiedy wszyscy wyszli a wybrani czarodzieje zostali i podeszli bliżej, do sali wbiegła nowa osoba. Lord uśmiechnął się w jej stronę a na widok takiej miny u swojego mistrza Snape chciał spojrzeć tej nowej osobie w twarz, jednak nie zdążył, gdyż ona się na niego rzuciła, mocno go ściskając. - Severusie, jak ci się podoba moja niespodzianka?

- Rosalie? - wydukał Snape patrząc w niedowierzaniu na siostrę. Przed wakacjami dowiedział się, że siostra wciąż żyje jednak na pewno nie spodziewał się jej spotkać w zamku Voldemorta. - Co ty tu robisz siostrzyczko?

Harry parsknął na to określenie, Snape zmierzył go wzrokiem ale szybko powrócił do obserwacji roześmianej siostry.

- Mistrzu? Panie? Jak się mam do ciebie zwracać? - spytała Rose w stronę Toma. Po czym ku zgrozie Severusa i rozbawieniu pozostałej trójki, podbiegła do niego i pocałowała go w policzek.

- Rosalie co ty wyprawiasz? - spytał zatrwożony Severus. - Panie wybacz jej! Panie prze tyle lat nie było jej w kraju, ona nie wie co czyni – zwróciła się w stronę Lorda padając na kolana. Anabelle postanowiła zakpić sobie ze swojego przyszywanego wuja i podbiegła do Ksertena i pocałowała go mocno pilnując jednak by nie spadł mu kaptur. Severus na tą jawną obrazę majestatu o mało nie zemdlał, szczególnie w momencie kiedy Tom uśmiechnął się do niego, przytulił jego siostrę a Anabelle poczochrał po głowie.

- Ana nie podziękowałem ci za ostatnie doskonale spełnione zadanie. Pożegnajcie się, zobaczycie się jutro wieczorem w szkole. - powiedział w stronę młodzieży. - A ty Severusie zamknij usta. Wyglądasz niezbyt inteligentnie. - Wyczarował dodatkowe krzesła i wskazał Snape'om i Ksertenowi by usiedli. - Rosalie od dzisiaj zamieszka w zamku Severusie. Jej misja za granicą dobiegła końca, a tutaj będzie mi bardziej potrzebna. Jednak spotykamy się tutaj nie ze względu na spotkanie rodzinne. Chcę byś się Severusie zdecydował co do strony po której stoisz.

- Ależ panie! Oczywiście że jestem po twojej stronie.

- No cóż. Godna zaufania osoba w zamku przekazała mi inne spostrzeżenia.

- Nie widziałem tutaj dzisiaj nikogo, kto ma wstęp do zamku panie. Z całym szacunkiem, ale nie powinieneś ufać słowu pierwszej lepszej osobie chcącej mi zaszkodzić.

- Severusie masz mnie za durnia? - głos Lorda z miłego i przyjemnego znów zlodowaciał. - Nie wszyscy moi poplecznicy są śmierciożercami. Poza tym wiem kiedy ktoś mnie okłamuje. Ty powinieneś najlepiej znać moje sposoby, jako że sam ich używasz.

- Tak panie. Wybacz.

- Wracając więc do tematu. Chciałbym wraz z synem poznać twoje stanowisko.

- Panie ja jestem ci wierny. Nie ośmieliłbym się ciebie zdradzić.

- Severusie... - odezwał się ostrzegającym tonem Lord lecz przerwała mu Rosalie.

- Tom, pozwól mi proszę porozmawiać prywatnie z bratem.

- Rose, myślę że dla dobra psychiki twojego brata powinnaś się do mnie zwracać z większym szacunkiem. - uśmiechnął się Lord, na co ciotka Ksertena również odpowiedziała uśmiechem a on sam ponownie parsknął śmiechem. W końcu jednak Tom stwierdził, że rzeczywiście lepiej odłożyć tą rozmowę, na czas kiedy Snape ochłonie trochę z szoku. Pożegnali się więc i razem z synem ruszyli na ostatnią noc do domu.


	12. Rozdział 11

_Króciutki rozdzialik, przed właściwym opisem początków szkoły. Dla tych wszystkich, którzy wiernie komentują! ;) Następny rozdział w okolicach połowy marca, chyba że zadziwicie mnie ilością komentarzy, bo napisany już jest ;p ;)_

ROZDZIAŁ 11

Co roku od pięciu lat o tej porze Harry stawiał się na peroni żeby zaraz wsiąść do pociągu jadącego do Hogwartu. W tym roku jednak wsiadał dopiero do samolotu zmierzającego do Anglii. Rosalie orzekła, że Syriusz nie powinien jeszcze nadużywać magii, gdyż jego organizm nie ustabilizował się po przejściu. Chłopak zgłosił się na ochotnika do towarzyszenia Syriuszowi w mugolskim sposobie podróży. W Anglii mieli wylądować po południu i od razu przesiąść się do prywatnego samolotu wynajętego przez Toma. Później jeszcze tylko lot do Hogsmeade i spacer już w towarzystwie Toma do zamku. Nic prostszego. A Syriusz wariował z wściekłości.

- To po prostu szczyt! Żebym musiał się taskać tym... Czymś! - marudził od kiedy przybyli dwie godziny wcześniej na lotnisko.

- To coś nazywa się samolotem i mów ciszej proszę. Mugole nas słyszą. – odparł chłopak popychając chrzestnego na właściwe miejsce.

- Nie mam nic do mugoli, tylko do ich diabelskich wynalazków. – odwarczał mężczyzna.

- Ciesz się, że nie musisz płynąć statkiem parę dni. Lepsze to. Możesz przespać cały lot. - Harry próbował uspokoić Blacka. Nieskutecznie.

- A jak się to... To... Zatrzyma w powietrzu i spadniemy?

- Wtedy awaryjnie się aportujemy. Może nie rozpadniesz się przy tym na cząsteczki. – zażartował Kserten, a Syriusz spiorunował go wzrokiem. - Syriuszu? Czy ty się boisz latać? - chłopak roześmiał się na widok skonsternowanej miny mężczyzny.

- Jak śmiesz! Byłem ścigającym! Oczywiście, że nie boję się latać. Ale nie ufam temu czemuś! - mężczyzna zamilkł wciskając się przerażony w fotel, kiedy samolot ruszył i zatrząsł się.

- Uspokój się. Dolecimy spokojnie na miejsce a wieczorem odpoczniesz w Hogwarcie.

Podróż minęła im w miarę spokojnie. Dolecieli bez problemu do Anglii a później lotem czarterowym do Hogsmeade, gdzie już czekał na nich Tom z Nagini.

- A to co tu robi? - odezwał się Syriusz a wężyca zareagowała gniewnym sykiem.

- To jest Nagini, nasza koleżanka. – odparł uśmiechnięty Harry witając się z olbrzymim wężem. - Ojcze nie wiem czy powinieneś się z nią pojawiać w szkole. Może wybuchnąć panika.

- Nie martw się. Mam plan. – uśmiech Toma zdecydowanie zwiastował kłopoty. - Zrobimy tak. Black zamienisz się w psa i razem z Nag będziecie robić za chowańce. - Na widok miny mężczyzny razem z synem roześmiali się. - Spokojnie, tylko do czasu aż dam ci znak. Wchodząc rzucę dosyć silny czar uspakajający na całą Wielką Salę, żeby nie wybuchła od razu panika. Nie powinni odczuć silnych skutków, ale nie zaczną uciekać ani nie rzucą się na nas. Ja będę mówił, wy starajcie się nie odzywać niepotrzebnie. - Rzekł to w kierunku syna, który skinął głową. - Tak jak planowaliśmy, wymuszę ponowny przydział dla Ksertena. Poza paroma nauczycielami nie powinien mnie tam nikt rozpoznać, a wątpię żeby ośmielili się mnie zaavadować na oczach setek dzieci i kiedy ich wybawca będzie kroczył u mojego boku. Jak tylko opuszczę salę, prawdopodobnie wybuchnie wrzawa, albo wręcz panika. Syriuszu prosiłbym cię żebyś w razie czego wstawił się za moim synem.

- Jasne, ale nie wziąłeś pod uwagę, że jest paru uczniów którzy cię znają.

- Znaczy się?

- Na przykład Ginny Wealsey, która miała wątpliwą przyjemność poznać twoje młodsze oblicze. – wtrącił się Harry.

- I dzieci śmierciożerców – dodał Syriusz.

- Dzieci śmierciożerców nie wiedzą jak wyglądam. Mają tylko doniesienia z gazet, o ile taki się pojawiają. Na ich rodziców są rzucone naprawdę potężne zaklęcia. A wątpię, żeby młoda Weasleyówna wyrwała się z krzykami. Chodźcie, co by nie było, poradzimy sobie.

Ojciec Harry'ego miał rację. Trafili akurat na moment kiedy Dumbledore chciał zakończyć powitalną ucztę i powitała ich idealna cisza. Kilka krzyków na widok ogromnego węża, nie było tym czego można by się spodziewać po zgrai nastolatków. W zasadzie Harry miał niezły ubaw. Kątem oka dostrzegł swoją ulubioną blond główkę wśród Gryfonów. Nie zdziwił go zbytnio ten przydział, ciekawy był jednak jak przyjmą go dawni przyjaciele. Był prawie pewny, że nie zaakceptują go jako syna Lorda Voldemorta, szczególnie po ostatnim roku, kiedy przez tegoż czarnoksiężnika wystawił ich wszystkich na niebezpieczeństwo. Teraz stał i próbował opanować śmiech uważnie słuchając przepychanek słownych Dumbledore'a i Toma. Stał przed Snapem, który najwyraźniej był bardzo bliski zawału, wczorajsze wieści wyraźnie podburzyły jego poukładany świat, a teraz jeszcze poinformowali go, że chłystek któremu od wczoraj był podległy jest najbardziej znienawidzonym dotychczas uczniem. Kiedy doszło do przydziału, Kserten mógł przez parę chwil rozejrzeć się po twarzach uczniów. Gryfoni byli w szoku, Krukoni ciekawie obserwowali wydarzenia, Puchoni starali się być jak najmniej widoczni i jak najdalej od Nagini. Ślizgoni natomiast dzielili się na tych zszokowanych i na tych rozbawionych. Potwierdziły się słowa jego ojca i najwyraźniej rzeczywiście żadne z dzieci śmierciożerców nie było świadome jego aktualnego statusu. Malfoy i paru jego przybocznych kojarzyło prawdopodobnie nazwisko Riddle, jako ród czarodziejski o średnim stopniu zamożności, czyli dla nich równoznaczne było, że Potter tylko stracił na tej adopcji. Natomiast bardzo rozbawiła Ksertena mina wszystkich hogwardczyków, zarówno starszych jak i młodszych na wykrzyczany przez Tiarę przydział do Slytherinu, nim nawet chłopak zdążył ją dobrze założyć. Takie przypadki były bardzo rzadkie i powszechnie wiadomym było, że takie osoby po prostu nigdzie indziej nie pasują. U Harry'ego było to spowodowane zwykłą obrazą Tiary, która chciała mu przytupnąć i powiedzieć „a nie mówiłam", jednak nie było jej to dane w tym żywocie.

Tak więc Harry powolnym, wyuczonym przez ojca krokiem, podszedł do stołu Slytherinu i niby ignorując wszystkich dookoła wpatrywał się w uśmiechniętego ojca. Równocześnie pilnował co się dzieje dookoła niego. Ku jego zdziwieniu Syriusz siedział szeroko uśmiechnięty, najwyraźniej pogodził się już z wydarzeniami. Snape prawdopodobnie zaraz znajdzie się pod pilną opieką Pomfrey, albo nawet Munga. Dumbledore i McGonnagall byli oburzeni, reszta nauczycieli zbyt zdziwieni by oczekiwać od nich jakiejkolwiek reakcji. Harry przeniósł wzrok na najbardziej interesujący go w tej chwili dom Lwów. Anabelle próbowała opanować śmiech, ale widział że również uważnie wypatruje możliwych ataków na Toma bądź Harry'ego. Hermiona z Ronem i Ginny byli w stanie podobnym do Snape'a, przy czym Ginny była raczej przerażona, a Ron raczej wkurzony. Delikatnie mówiąc. Hermiona chyba kalkulowała i Kserten był pewien, że ona ze wszystkim nic niewiedziących osób dojdzie do tego co, jak i dlaczego się właściwie stało.

Tymczasem za jego ojcem zamknęły się drzwi. Przez parę sekund panowała cisza, a potem gwar podniósł się do nieznośnego poziomu. Przy stole nauczycielskim Pomfrey próbowała doprowadzić Snape do stanu właściwego dla Postrachu Hogwartu, jednocześnie do tego samego Postrachu próbował coś bezskutecznie mówić dyrektor, a do tamtego opiekunka Gryfonów. Reszta nauczycieli plotkowała między sobą, widać że ci którzy kojarzyli Toma, przekazywali następnym kim on był i na twarzach pojawiały się uśmiechy bądź blady strach. Odpowiednio dla tych którzy znali go tylko jako najlepszego ucznia Hogwartu po Dumbledorze i dla tych, którzy znali go jako późniejszego Voldemorta. Kilku Puchonów w końcu zemdlało, jednak w ogólnym rozgardiaszu mało kto zwrócił na nich uwagę. Gryfoni siedzieli nadal w szoku, Krukoni powyjmowali podręczniki i zaczęli kuć na następny rok. Ślizgoni patrzyli się na niego podejrzliwie nie komentując niczego, w razie gdyby był to głupi żart dyrektora. Harry postanowił przerwać tą parodię, odnalazł wzrokiem Anabelle i mrugnął do niej, po czym wstał od stołu.

Cisza która powoli zapadała, była prawdopodobnie słyszalna w Londynie. Ślizgoni go jedynie obserwowali, Krukoni ciekawi wydarzeń odłożyli książki, Puchoni nadal leżeli pod stołami lub próbowali być niewidzialni. Gryfoni widząc, że Harry powoli kieruje się w ich stronę zamieniali się w obserwujące i gotowe zaatakować kobry, a nauczyciele patrzyli na to w ciszy, szturchając się wzajemnie i obstawiając zakłady. Wszyscy myśleli, że zmierza do Rona i Hermiony, jednak on powolnym krokiem ominął dawnych przyjaciół i podszedł do Any, która wstała na niewidzialny sygnał.

- Kochanie – przesłodzonym głosem odezwała się dziewczyna. Ustalili dzień wcześniej na szybko, że zrobią przedstawienie, nie mieli jedynie czasu dopracować szczegółów. Szkoła zamarła, a główni aktorzy mieli wrażenie, że oto otacza ich tłum posągów. - Jak ja za tobą tęskniłam – Ana rzuciła się w ramiona uśmiechniętemu Ksertenowi. - Od naszego wypadu do Paryża nie umiałam przestać o tobie myśleć.

- Skarbie! - chłopak uderzył we wzniosły, patetyczny ton – Ja również nie wiedziałem co ze sobą zrobić przez ten czas. Czekałem z niecierpliwością na ten dzień. - Harry zaczął całować Ane, a tłum posągów nadal trwał nieożywiony. Po chwili najwyraźniej, jedyny w pełni świadom Syriusz, postanowił przerwać tą farsę.

- Dzieciaki – powiedział cicho wpierw chrząkając znacząco. - Proszę was, nie w szkole. Może twój ojciec pozwala na takie błazenady Kserten, ale ja nie mam takiego zamiaru. Wątpię również żeby Bella była zadowolona z tego występku, kiedy już się o nim dowie.

- Och Syri, psujesz zabawę. - Kserten popatrzył się na niego i odezwał już normalnym tonem. - Dobra ludzie, zbieramy się do spania. Jutro szkoła, nie sądzi pan dyrektorze. – zwrócił się w kierunku oburzonego tym wszystkim Dumbledore'a.

- Dokładnie. - odezwał się starzec – Prefekci zaprowadźcie pierwszaków do dormitorium, resztę uczniów również proszę o udanie się tam. A ty panie Riddle – zmienił głos z dobrotliwego na zimny, rozkazujący – proszę abyś pojawił się w moim biurze za kwadrans.

- Dyrektorze, wszyscy jesteśmy zmęczeni podróżą i tym dniem pełnym przygód. Myślę, że daruję sobie dzisiaj tą przemiła pogawędkę. - Harry odparł ironicznym, kpiącym tonem i biorąc Anę za rękę udał się do wyjścia, nie czekając na odpowiedź dyrektora.

Powoli wszystko się uspakajało i ludzie rozchodzili się do pokojów wspólnych. Młodsi zostali odesłani do dormitoriów, a starsi plotkowali w pokojach wspólnych. Nauczyciel wraz z dyrektorem poszli na nadzwyczajne zebranie mające na celu dokładne przepytanie Blacka i Snape'a z tych nieprzewidzianych wydarzeń. Ślizgoni tymczasem czekali w napięciu na nowego domownika, lub jakiekolwiek wyjaśnienia od głowy domu. Niestety ani jeden z nich nie raczył się pokazać. Potter zniknął gdzieś z Lestrange zaraz po kolacji i nikt nie potrafił ich zlokalizować. Harry zaś wraz z Aną zaszyli się w jednej z komnat i zabezpieczyli taką ilością zaklęć, że nawet sam Merlin miałby problem się tam dostać.

- Chyba urządzę sobie tu awaryjne dormitorium – rzucił Kserten po kilkunastominutowym doprowadzaniu pomieszczenia do stanu w którym może korzystać z niego człowiek.

- Nie zgadzam się. Wybacz ale nie będę mieszkać w takim towarzystwie – Ana wskazała z wielkim zniesmaczeniem na rzucone przez nich w róg komnaty zdechłe pająki, gryzonie i dziwne zmutowane płazo-ptaki.

- Wiesz słońce – uśmiechnął się lekko ironicznie chłopak. - Nie żebym miał coś przeciwko twojemu spaniu w moich komnatach, ale w tym roku zdecydowanie mam zamiar się bawić. No, jak już uporam się z tym całym hałasem dookoła mnie i ojca.

- Brzmisz jak dupek – odparła Ana.

- Wiem jak to brzmi. Musisz mnie zrozumieć, nie jestem zakochany i nie mam zamiaru. Jesteś wspaniałą dziewczyna ale na dzień dzisiejszy nie myślę o ślubie.

- Och wiem wiem. Nie dramatyzujmy. Spanie, ale nie mieszkanie. Kumam. - dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do Harry'ego. - Myślisz, że możemy już w miarę bezpiecznie wrócić?

- Może i możemy ale musimy dać podstawy do domysłów. – chłopak podszedł do niej i zaczął calowa. Wpierw delikatnie a każdą chwilą coraz namiętniej.

- Z każdą chwilą zaczynam sądzić, że te całe twoje wcześniejsze życie to wielka ściema. - wykrztusiła Ana kiedy się od siebie oderwali.

- To nie ja mieszkałem w druickich lasach, gdzie każde święto kończy się orgiami. - Kserten ruszył w stronę wyjścia z komnaty. Rozejrzał się z podziwem dla ich pracy. - Serio zastanawiam się nad tym miejscem jako azylem. Te dziwne stworzenia rzuciłbym przed próg jako odstraszacze.

- Jesteś niemożliwy. Chodźmy już.


	13. Rozdział 12

_Hej ludziska ;) Sorry że tak długo nic nie było, ale wygnało mnie za granice kraju ^^ Więc specjalny rozdział z Holandii dla Was :* Nie wiem, kiedy będzie następny, ale liczę na Wasze komentarze mimo czasu oczekiwania ;)_

* * *

ROZDZIAŁ 12

- Salazar, Slytherin, krew, władza, potęga, przemoc... Och na bogów! Jakie jest to hasło?! - krzyknął wkurzony Kserten stojąc już paręnaście minut przed ścianą prowadzącą do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu.

- Mogę ci podać hasssło młody Riddle'u – usłyszał cichy syk gdzieś z boku. Odwrócił się w stronę dużej płaskorzeźby zdobiącej ścianę lochu. Jeden z węży patrzył na niego z rozbawieniem.

- Teraz możeszszsz? Czemu nie mogłeśśś kwadransss temu?! - warknął do węża.

- Nie ssspytałeśśś. Hasssło to dementor młody Riddle'u – odparł tamten.

- Ssskąd wiessz kim jestem? I naprawdę, dementor? Kto to wymyśla?

- Wyglądaszszsz jak Tom. Częsssto rozmawialiśśśmy.

- Rozumiem. Pozdrowię go od ciebie, a teraz już idę zmierzyć ssssię z tamtymi Wężami – skinął w kierunku ściany i podał hasło. Ściana powoli rozstąpiła się i wszedł do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu, gdzie każdy uczeń powyżej trzeciego roku wpatrywał się w niego; większość z pogardą i nienawiścią, część z ciekawością.

- Skąd znałeś hasło? - pierwszy odezwał się Malfoy wstając i wysuwając się przed tłum.

- Mam swoje magiczne sposoby. Cześć wam.

- Czego tu szukasz szpiegu? - zignorował powitanie Zabini, reszta kiwała głową zgadzając się z określeniem kolegi.

- Posłuchajcie – odezwał się Harry robiąc krok do przodu, jednak ściana Ślizgonów stanęła mu na drodze. - Nie chce się z wami bić, kłócić, walczyć, czy co tam sobie wymyślicie. Od dzisiaj należę tutaj i nie zmienicie tego. Szkoły z pewnych względów również nie zamierzam zmieniać.

- Może cię jednak do tego zmusimy. Gadaj po co tu jesteś i jak oszukałeś Tiarę! I skąd ta durna adopcja.

- Mogę usiąść? - spytał znudzony chłopak wiedząc, że ta rozmowa jeszcze potrwa. Malfoy łaskawie uczynił krok w tył i wskazał jeden z foteli w centrum pokoju. Harry skierował się tam i rozsiadł. Poczekał aż reszta uczniów również pozajmuje siedzące miejsca. - Choćbyście mnie torturowali, czy straszyli ojcami to i tak wszystkiego wam nie powiem. Skrócona wersja prezentuje się tak. Nie oszukałem Tiary. - na widok powątpiewających min lekko się uśmiechnął. - Tak, wiem że wydaje się wam to niebywałe, ale w sumie potraktuje za komplement to, że sądzicie że jestem w stanie oszukać tak potężny artefakt. - Malfoy i kilku innych wyraźnie skrzywili się na stwierdzenie, że przypadkiem skomplementowali Pottera. - Na pierwszym roku Tiara chciała mnie wysłać od razu tutaj. Jednak jako, że miałem niebywałą przyjemność – ostatnie słowo wypowiedział z dużą dawką sarkazmu – poznać obecnego tu Malfoya, stwierdziłem że nie chce być w Slytherinie. W dodatku cała ta sprawa z kolesiem który usiłować mnie zabić. Nie uśmiechało mi się być w tym samym domu co Voldemort. – uśmiechnął się ironicznie na widok drżących ze strachu przed tym imieniem bandy nastolatków.

- Nie wypowiadaj tego imienia! Nie jesteś godny... - nagle w kierunku odzywającej się Parkinson poleciał uciszasz Malfoya.

- Milcz głupia. - warknął ten wyraźnie wściekły, że dziewczyna zdradza ich poglądy przed wrogiem. Harry postanowił się wtrącić.

- No do prawdy Malfoy. Myślisz że nie wiem że jesteście mu ślepo oddani? Większość waszych rodzin to znani i poważani śmierciożercy – uśmiechnął się rozbawiony na widok wystraszonych uczniów. - Spokojnie. Te informacje i tak niczego nie zmienią. Ale o tym później .Wracając do tematu. Tiara tym razem nie chciała dać się wystrychnąć na dudka i przekonywać, więc od razu krzyknęła mój przydział jak dziś widzieliście. Teraz druga sprawa. To nie była adopcja. Po prostu przybrałem nazwisko mojego biologicznego ojca i imiona które chciała mi nadać matka, z pewnych jednak powodów nie mogła. Czy tyle informacji wam wystarczy? - spytał pełen nadziei na skończenie tych wyjaśnień. Nie ustalił z Tomem ile może powiedzieć a próby rozmowy z ojcem przez ich połączenie spełzały aktualnie na niczym, gdyż mężczyzna szczelnie blokował połączenie.

- Chyba śnisz Potter. - warknął Malfoy.

- Riddle jeśli łaska, nie mam zamiaru dłużej przyznawać się do tamtego czarodzieja.

- Tak z czystej ciekawości – wtrącił się Zabini – Czemu postanowiłeś przyjąć nazwisko człowieka, który stoi niżej w hierarchii czarodziejskich rodów niż Potter? Wtedy przynajmniej byłeś kimś. - na to stwierdzenie Kserten po prostu musiał się roześmiać.

- Byłem kimś? - powtórzył w końcu pytanie, nadal rozbawiony. - Wy mieliście mnie za nikogo na przykład. Tak jak wielu innych. W zasadzie jak każdy prócz Dumbledora i jego ludzi i gryfonów oczywiście.

- I to cie tak bolało, że postanowiłeś zgodzić się na adopcje przez jakiegoś niższego urzędasa? - spytał z kpiną Malfoy.

- Nie. Postanowiłem pozwolić mojemu ojcu wyszkolić mnie na godnego następce szanowanego rodu. - odparł wkurzony chłopak – Może lepiej porozmawiaj ze swoim ojcem na temat mojej aktualnej pozycji, a nie kieruj się błędnymi wnioskami. Teraz chciałbym rozpakować swoje rzeczy i odpocząć. Będziecie mieli cały rok żeby mnie szpiegować i wypytywać. Ach – dodał po chwili wstając. - Ostrzegam że moje łóżko będzie otoczone silną ochroną, jakbyście tak wpadli na pomysł ataku z zaskoczenia. Więc... - rozejrzał się po wszystkich – gdzie moje dormitorium?.

- Jeszcze pogadamy Potter. - warknął Malfoy. - Na moje nieszczęście muszę od dzisiaj dzielić z tobą pokój.

- Och jak cudownie – uśmiechnął się z kpiną Harry i podążył za blondynem.

Tak, jak się spodziewał jego kufer wraz z legowiskiem Spite'a już leżał obok łóżka. Rozglądnął się ale nie dostrzegł nigdzie swojego denerwującego towarzysza. Pokój był wielkości dormitorium gryfonów, z tą różnicą że tam mieszkało ich sześciu, a tutaj na tej samej powierzchni był tylko z Malfoyem. Dominowała ciemna zieleń z dodatkami srebra, ale mimo to było jasno i przytulnie, dzięki wielkiemu oknu.

- Mam taką propozycje – odezwał się nagle zza niego Malfoy. - Podzielmy przestrzeń na pół i nie przekraczajmy tej granicy. Nie jestem przyzwyczajony do dzielenia się z kimś. - rzucił kwaśno.

- Tak, nie najgorszy pomysł. – odparł nieuważnie Harry zerkając pod łóżkiem w poszukiwaniu węża.

- Potter? Czego ty tam właściwie szukasz? - spytał zaciekawiony blondyn.

- Węża. Nie widziałeś gdzieś? Taki mały, wnerwiający.

- Przyniosłeś do naszego pokoju węża?! - wrzasnął chłopak momentalnie włażąc na swoje łóżko. - Odbiło ci? A co jak mnie użre?

- Co ty? Boisz się? – Kserten w końcu zwrócił uwagę na współlokatora. - On nie gryzie, chyba że go o to poproszę. Ale jest denerwujący i lubi straszyć i ścigać wszelkie ruchome rzeczy.

- Nie lubię węży – żachnął się blondyn.

- I nie mów do mnie Potter. - przypomniał chłopak. - Jestem Kserten, lub Serpens, żadne inne póki co.

- Dracon – wyciągnął rękę Malfoy równocześnie schodząc z łóżka. Harry uścisnął dłoń chłopaka i wrócił do przeszukiwania pokoju.

- SSSpite! - zawołał w końcu węża poddając się w poszukiwaniach. Odpowiedział mu cichy syk gdzieś z okolic szafy Dracona.

- Weź go stamtąd – warknął blondyn patrząc z przerażeniem na swoją szafę.

- A co z twoim podziałem pokoju – odpowiedział z uśmiechem Harry.

- Chwilowo nieważne. - rzucił chłopak cofając się w stronę wyjścia ciągle uważnie obserwując szafę.

- SSSpite wyłaź. - zaczął denerwować się młody Riddle. W końcu wąż wypełzł z szafy Malfoya. - Co ty tam robiłeśśś? Nie widzisz gdzie jessst twoje legowisssko i mój kufer?

- Och, aleśśś ty jest upierdliwy – odparł lekceważąco gad.

- Draco, to mój wstrętny chowaniec Spite. Nic ci nie zrobi o ile go nie nadepniesz. Pozwalam ci go walnąć jakimś niegroźnym zaklęciem jak znajdziesz go na swojej części.

- Mam nadzieje, że nie będzie takiej potrzeby. Mimo wszystko nie lubię krzywdzić zwierząt. - odparł tamten nadal nieufnie zerkając na kładącego się spać gada.

- Nie to co szlamy, czyż nie. – uśmiechnął się kpiąco Harry. Draco odpowiedział na to tylko ironicznym uśmieszkiem, po czym obydwaj zaczęli przygotowywać się do spania.

Wstając rano zorientował się, że teraz nikt już nie będzie go budził swoim hałasowaniem, raczej nie wyobrażał sobie jakiegokolwiek Malfoya biegającego w panice w poszukiwaniu bokserek. Prawie zaspał na śniadanie, ale to 'prawie' dało mu idealne wejście. Pchnął drzwi do Wielkiej Sali i rozejrzał się spokojnie po pomieszczeniu, a wszyscy jak na komendę odwrócili się w jego stronę. Widział rozłożonego Proroka Codziennego na wielu stołach i zastanawiał się czy wyciekła już do gazet jego tożsamość. Nie miał jednak możliwości dowiedzieć się co zmyślili tym razem gdyż w jego stronę zmierzał wyraźnie wściekły Ronald Weasley.

- Ron! - rzucił ze sztucznym uśmiechem, najwyraźniej to jednak tylko bardziej rozsierdziło rudzielca. Za nim szybko przybiegła Hermiona, ale zatrzymała się w bezpiecznej odległości wyłapując ostrzegający wzrok młodego Riddle'a. Mimo wszystko nie chciał, żeby jego dawnej przyjaciółce coś się stało. Wiedział, że z Ronem prędzej czy później dojdzie do awantury, bo nawet najwytrwalsze tłumaczenia nie pomogą jeśli ten uprze się przy swoim zdaniu.

- Ty... Ty...! Ty gnoju! - wrzasnął Weasley prawie opluwając Harry'ego.

- Ron posłuchaj... – zaczął chłopak spokojnie.

- Nie będę cię słuchać! Ty gnido! - zapowietrzył się chcąc dodać coś więcej. Kątem oka Kserten zauważył że Dumbledore ucisza McGonnagal, która chciała zwrócić uwagę gryfonowi na słownictwo. Reszta nauczycieli ciekawie przyglądała się wydarzeniom, nawet Snape nie zamierzał póki co interweniować i Harry nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że po prostu nie chce po raz pierwszy przyznać punktów Gryffindorowi bo wpatrywał się w niego z jawną nienawiścią.

- Ron, nie chcę się kłócić. Przejdźmy w prywatne miejsce i wszystko wam wytłumaczę – spojrzał na Hermionę która kiwała głową zgadzając się z tym rozwiązaniem, jednak rudzielec chyba nawet nie słuchał co mówi. Wyciągnął różdżkę i machał nią przed oczami Ksertena wrzeszcząc coś o straconym zaufaniu. Nagle chłopak zauważył, że kilkoro Ślizgonów stanęło za jego plecami. Odwrócił się z pytającym wzrokiem patrząc na Dracona, który wpatrywał się z jawnym obrzydzeniem na wrzeszczącego Weasleya. W końcu kiedy tamten chciał zaczerpnąć oddechu odezwał się Malfoy.

- Weasley, radzimy ci się odpieprzyć od Riddle'a. Inaczej będziesz miał do czynienia z całym naszym domem.

- Jasne że tak! - rzucił jadem gryfon. - Przecież cały dom będzie bronił syna...

- Silencio! - wykazała się refleksem Hermiona, która zdawała sobie sprawę co taka informacja mogłaby spowodować. Harry który w tym samym momencie chciał rzucić znacznie gorsze zaklęcie skinął jej głową w podziękowaniu.

- Posłuchaj mnie Weasley. - zaczął tłumaczyć szeptem, jednak w otaczającej ich ciszy było to doskonale słyszalne. - Nie będziesz obrażał mnie, mojego domu, mojej rodziny ani niczego co jest moje! Jeżeli wiesz o mnie więcej niż inni, to wiesz również kto mnie szkolił i czym może się to dla ciebie skończyć – ostatnie zdanie wyszeptał rudzielcowi prosto do ucha. Ronald zbladł i cofnął się. Hermiona zdjęła z niego urok, uznając że chłopcy doszli do porozumienia.

- To nie koniec – wywarczał Weasley cofając się dwa kroki. - Pożałujesz tego wszystkiego!

- Czego wszystkiego? - spytał ciekawie Harry. - Mam żałować tego że w końcu mam rodzinę? Nie sądzę że zdołasz mnie do tego namówić.

- Pożałujesz śmierciożerco! - rzucił Ron nie wiedząc jak dopiec dawnemu kumplowi, ten jednak roześmiał się.

- Nie rozśmieszaj mnie. - odparł kpiąco – Chyba nie sądzisz że nadaję się na służącego? - spytał uśmiechając się jak szaleniec. - Uważam że raczej pasuje do mnie ta druga strona. - Odwrócił się do Weasleya plecami i żeby zdenerwować go jeszcze bardziej uśmiechnął do Malfoya.

- Draco co mamy pierwsze? - spytał a blondyn odpowiedział uśmiechem dobrze odczytując jego zamiary i odpowiedział przymilnie.

- Eliksiry z twoim ulubionym nauczycielem – I ramię w ramię ruszyli ku wyjściu z Sali, ignorując zszokowanym gryfonów a reszta ślizgów poszła posłusznie za nimi.

- Severus nie odpowiedział jeszcze jaka jest jego decyzja. - odezwał się nagle w jego głowie głos ojca. - Zmuś go do tego po lekcji. Będzie miał przynajmniej dowód na to, że działasz jako mój wspólnik a nie sługa. Możesz też przekazać że bardzo nie lubię zdrajców, ale jeśli się nawróci to przewiduję łagodniejszą karę.

- Dobra, a czym jest ta łagodniejsza wersja? Tylko go poćwiartujesz czy karzesz zrobić to mi? - odparł chłopak rozbawiony patetycznym tonem ojca.

- Przeżyje tą karę. To mu powinno wystarczyć.

- Myślę że będzie zachwycony – odpowiedział Harry – dobra, muszę kończyć bo Postrach nadszedł.

Dopiero teraz zauważył że Malfoy zaciągnął go do swojego stołu.

- Witam na zaawansowanych eliksirach. Jestem zaskoczony waszą liczebnością. Co najmniej o kilka osób powinno być was mniej – mówił patrząc w oczy Ksertenowi. - Egzaminatorzy byli zbyt łaskawi, jednak pierwsze parę zajęć pozwoli wykluczyć mi z tych zajęć zbędne osoby.

Harry rozejrzał się licząc ludzi. Było ich aż dziesięć razem z nim.

- Rzeczywiście niesamowita ilość – rzucił pod nosem, jednak jak zawsze Snape to słyszał.

- Panie Potter? Chciał pan coś dodać? – warknął nauczyciel ignorując nowe nazwisko chłopaka.

- Riddle. To po pierwsze, a po drugie to nie, nie chciałem nic dodać.

- Będę cie nazywał jak mi się spodoba impertynencki bachorze. Dziesięć punktów od... - umilkł orientując się co właśnie chciał powiedzieć. - Szlaban! Dziś wieczorem. - zmienił wyrok.

- Ja jednak będę nalegał przy nazwisku mojego ojca. - ciągnął niezrażony, a raczej lekko rozbawiony upiorem nauczyciela Harry. - Chyba że do tego nazwiska też pan ma jakieś ale? - spytał z pozoru niewinnie patrząc twardo w oczy Snape'a.

- Niech ci będzie – odparł Snape trafnie odczytując ostrzeżenie – Ale szlaban nadal cię obowiązuje. O ósmej w moim gabinecie.

- Z wielką chęcią – rzucił kwaśno chłopak. Przynajmniej nie będzie świadków naszej rozmowy, dodał sobie w myślach informując ojca o przełożeniu potyczki ze Snapem na wieczór. Dalej lekcja trwała już bez przeszkód, jedyną uciechą była coraz większa wściekłość nauczyciela w reakcji na poprawność wszystkich odpowiedzi Ksertena.

- Draco? Nie widziałeś gdzieś Lestrange? - spytał po zaklęciach Harry. Od rana nie widział dziewczyny a nie przypominał sobie żeby go informowała o jakiejś nieobecności.

- Po co ci ta gryfonka? - spytał sucho Malfoy.

- Daj spokój, czy to nie przypadkiem twoja kuzynka? Poza tym nie widziałem jej a nie wiem czy dyrektor nie dorwał jej za to co wczoraj odstawiliśmy.

- Nie widziałem. Nie interesują mnie gryfoni. Powinna zrobić wszystko, żeby tam nie trafić.

- Ja zrobiłem wszystko, żeby tu nie trafić i zobacz na co mi to wyszło. Poza tym Ana pasuje do Gryffindoru tak samo jak do Slytherinu.

- Skąd ty ją w ogóle znasz? Ja się dowiedziałem o jej istnieniu tydzień przed początkiem szkoły. Jest jakimś bękartem.

- Posłuchaj – warknął coraz bardziej zły chłopak – Możesz mieć coś do gryfonów, wisi mi to. Ale jestem po części odpowiedzialny jeśli coś się stanie Anie. Nie znam jej ojca, matki nienawidzę, ale to nie rodzice sprawiają kim jesteśmy. Nie wiem czy zauważyłeś, ale wpierw część mnie nie znosiła bo byłem synem Pottera i wielką sławą, a teraz nie znosi mnie inna część z tego samego powodu. A ja się niewiele zmieniłem. Ciągle jestem tym samym człowiekiem, może jedynie bardziej wykształconym i doświadczonym. Ale nadal nastolatkiem tak jak ty, czy choćby Weasley.

- Do niego mnie nie porównuj! - odparł oburzony chłopak, ale Harry widział że załapał sens wypowiedzi. - Nie widziałem Lestrange. Spytam innych.

- Dzięki. Do zobaczenia na obiedzie – dodał Harry i ruszył na zielarstwo na które Malfoy nie uczęszczał w tym roku. Po drodze spytał ojca czy przypadkiem nie dał Anie jakiejś durnej misji, ale ten też nie wiedział gdzie może być dziewczyna. W trakcie obiadu był już mocno zdenerwowany, kiedy Malfoy na jego pytanie pokiwał pokręcił głową. Ruszył w stronę stołu Gryffindoru, zauważając brak Weasleya.

- Hermiona, widziałaś gdzieś Anabelle? - spytał rozglądając się na boki. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego smutno.

- Widziałam. Od rana siedzi w pokoju. Jak schodziliśmy na śniadanie do Ronald na nią naskoczył z pretensjami, po tym zamknęła się w dormitorium i nie chce wyjść.

- Kurwa. - warknął Harry. - Czemu on musi być taki uparty? - spytał sam siebie. Chciał już odejść, kiedy zatrzymał go głos dziewczyny.

- Harry? Nie sądzisz że powinniśmy porozmawiać? - spytała Hermiona.

- Sądzę – odparł chłopak. - Tylko, że mam tyle na głowie że nie mam czasu. Dzisiaj mam szlaban ze Snapem i pewnie w końcu dorwie mnie też dyrektor. Ile masz jeszcze zajęć?

- Dwie lekcje po obiedzie.

- Dobra, możemy się spotkać w Pokoju Życzeń koło szóstej? Powinienem się wyrobić. I bądź sama, nie chcę kłótni. Nie bój się, nic ci nie zrobię – uśmiechnął się do niej.

- Będę. Mam nadzieję że twoje wyjaśnienia będą sensowne.

- Też mam taką nadzieję – odpowiedział chłopak odchodząc.

Postanowił zająć się Aną dopiero jak upora się z całą resztą świata. Uznał że dziewczyna zrozumie że ma trochę na głowie, a póki nie znajduje się w bezpośrednim zagrożeniu, dopóty on nie musi ingerować. Ruszył na następną lekcje modląc się o koniec. Nauczyciele, podobnie jak Snape, traktowali go z rezerwą a nawet nienawiścią. Reszta uczniów zachodziła w głowę o co chodzi, ale nikt nie miał szansy na uzyskanie satysfakcjonującej odpowiedzi.

Draco od wczorajszej uczty powitalnej nie wiedział o co tak właściwie cały szum. Okay, chłopak odnalazł w dziwny sposób ojca. Jako że do tej pory nie lubił gryfona, to nie czuł do niego jakiegoś innego uczucia związanego z tą zmianą. Ale najwyraźniej cała reszta świata, a w szczególności nauczyciele i kilku gryfonów uznała to za wystarczający powód do nagłej nienawiści. Po rozmowie w pokoju wspólnym postanowił dać szansę nowemu Potterowi. A teraz od rana w coraz większym zdziwieniu obserwował zachowania całej szkoły. Szczególnie zszokowało go zachowanie Snape'a w odpowiedzi na żądanie chłopaka by używał nowego nazwiska. Wpierw uznał, że mu się zdawało ale potem z każdą następną chwilą był coraz bardziej pewien, że nauczyciel się bał! Kiedy to do niego dotarło postanowił skontaktować się z ojcem. W końcu Potter sam stwierdził, żeby skierował się do niego w celu uzyskania informacji o raczej nieznanym Riddle'u. Odpowiedź dostał zadziwiająco szybko. Starszy Malfoy zakazał mu zdobywania jakichkolwiek informacji o tym człowieku, poza tymi które uzyska naturalnie w trakcie rozmów. Dziwniejsze informacje z gazet, jeśli się takie pojawią, ojciec kazał mu konsultować z nim samym, lub względnie z Potterem. I co najdziwniejsze, Lucjusz, który do tej pory nienawidził chłopaka i każde potknięcie uznawał za jego winę, kategorycznie zakazał występowania przeciwko synowi niejakiego Riddle'a. Draco był coraz bardziej ciekawy tego co się dzieje i zdecydował trzymać się jak najbliżej chłopaka. Dlatego też, właśnie w tej chwili szpiegował. On sam określiłby to jako obserwacja i zdobywanie informacji w celu własnej ochrony. Jednak nie zmieniało to wcale sytuacji. Draco szpiegował Pottera. A sam szpiegowany najwyraźniej wcale nie czuł się zagrożony. Spokojnie zmierzał do Pokoju Życzeń. Prawie przy wejściu z bocznego korytarza nadeszła Granger i skinęła szpiegowanego po czym obydwoje weszli do Pokoju. Draco dziękował w duchu za rzucenie na siebie zaklęcia niewidzialności, gdyż Riddle w ostatniej chwili rozejrzał się po korytarzu i spojrzał prosto w kierunku Dracona. Teraz pozostawało do sprawienia, żeby jakimś cudem mógł usłyszeć co działo się za zamkniętymi drzwiami. Domyślał się że gryfonka wymusiła na ślizgonie wyjaśnienia, a blondyn był ich bardzo ciekawy. Spędził rozczarowany kilkanaście minut pod pokojem, kiedy nagle wybiegła z niego rozpłakana Granger a chwile później zły i smutny Potter.

- Możesz już się pokazać Malfoy. - warknął chłopak zamykając za sobą drzwi. Draco skamieniał. Był pewien że rzucił prawidłowo zaklęcie, więc jakim cudem tamten go zauważył. - Draco pokaż się. Nie lubię jak mnie szpiegują. Masz szczęście że pokój sam zabezpiecza osoby w środku, w innym przypadku byłbym na ciebie wściekły za takie próby. - Zrezygnowany blondyn ściągnął zaklęcie patrząc na kolegę z ciekawością.

- Jak...?

- Jak cię zauważyłem? - dopowiedział Harry na co tamten kiwnął głową. - Mam swoje sposoby, nie rób tak nigdy więcej. Bardzo tego nie lubię. A teraz chciałeś coś czy stoisz tu tak dla rozrywki?

- Kim jest twój ojciec? Dlaczego wszyscy są tacy wściekli, że zmieniłeś nazwisko?

- Dowiesz się wszystkiego w swoim czasie. A jak będzie wtykał nos to pewnie wcześniej i boleśniej niżbyś chciał.

- Nie będziesz mi groził! - podniósł głos blondyn ale Harry odpowiedział lekkim uśmiechem.

- Nie grożę a ostrzegam. Teraz wybacz, idę się wykąpać, bo pewnie po szlabanie nie będę miał już na nic siły. - ruszył w kierunku lochów a Draco towarzyszył mu bacznie obserwując, aż w końcu nie wytrzymał.

- A ty z Lestrange to tak na poważnie? Nie masz nic do jej matki?

- Po pierwsze to nie twoja sprawa. Po drugie ona to nie jej matka. A po trzecie to nie na poważnie. Znaczy, jesteśmy chyba razem, ale to wszystko. Żadnych rewelacji. - odparł zmęczonym głosem chłopak.

- Ona nie wygląda na taką co można z nią pochodzić a potem rzucić. - wątpiącym tonem odezwał się blondyn.

- Pozory mylą. Nie wygląda też na taką która potrafi mocno walnąć, a uwierz że nie chciałbyś się przekonywać o jej sile. Dobra, idę pod prysznic, idziesz ze mną żeś się tak przyczepił? - spytał na odczepnego Harry rejestrując lekki rumieniec chłopaka po tej wypowiedzi.

- Idź, powodzenia na szlabanie – Draco zażenowany poszedł w kierunku pokoju wspólnego.

Severus Snape nigdy nie uważał się za szczególnie odważnego człowieka. Przynależność do Slytherinu obligowała raczej do sprytnego wymigiwania się z wszelakich sytuacji, niż do odważnego stawiania czoła problemom. W obecnej chwili Severus uważał się po prostu za tchórza. Wszystko zaczęło się na początku wakacji, kiedy skontaktowała się z nim siostra, od której nie miał znaku życia przez kilka lat. Potem zniknął Potter. A to znaczyło więcej pracy dla Mistrza Eliksirów. Dyrektor nakazał mu szpiegowanie śmierciożerców, żeby napotkać na choćby mały ślad po Potterze. Ale nie było nic! Totalnie nic. Zero. Jakby nigdy nie istniał. Ale mimo to Severus szpiegował, w końcu robił to od lat więc znał się na tym. A później nadszedł koniec tych męczących wakacji i co? I okazało się że Czarny Pan ma syna. W chwili tej rewelacji Snape czuł się coraz mniej odważny. Teraz będzie miał dwóch panów do oszukiwania, a po pokazie chłopaka wiedział że szkolił go tatuś, a wiadomo co dwie szalone głowy to nie jedna. Chwile później Lord dobił gwoździa witając się z siostrą Severusa jak z najlepszą koleżanką, a jedna z młodych śmierciożerczyń całowała zapamiętale syna Czarnego Pana. Kolokwialnie mówiąc, Postrach Hogwartu nie ogarniał. Musiał nałykać się naprawdę silnej wersji eliksiru uspakajającego żeby to wszystko przeżyć. Ale po co ktoś miał się troszczyć o biednego nauczyciela? Zabawmy się w 'jak dużo szoku wytrzyma' i postawmy mu młodego Riddle'a przed oczami. Ale po co robić to prywatnie? Lepiej jak tatuś przyprowadzi go do szkoły. Lepiej żeby tym młodym Riddlem którego wczoraj tak obawiał się Severus okazała się zmora jego życia - Potter. A teraz Snape czekał na szlaban z tym chłopakiem. Czuł się jakby to on miał odbyć ten szlaban, a nie odwrotnie. Pluł sobie w brodę i uderzał ciągle głową w blat biurka. Jak mógł być tak głupi żeby w pierwszej możliwej chwili okazać strach przez chłopakiem. Był pewien, że tamtej to zauważył. Prawdopodobnie wszystko pogorszył fakt, że przy śniadaniu dostał list od swojego Pana z przypomnieniem o czekającej go decyzji. Dodatkowo rozmowa z siostrą również nie podniosła go na duchu. Nie dostał żadnej odpowiedzi, a jedynie same kolejne zagadki. Severus zastanawiał się jakim cudem nadal chodzi po świecie, albo po prostu kto mu chce zrobić aż tak na złość i dłużej torturować. Siedział myślącym nad tym wszystkim kiedy usłyszał pukanie. Po zerknięciu na zegar upewnił się że właśnie zbliża się godzina prawdy.

- Proszę – powiedział głośno mocno trzymając różdżkę w ręce. Kiedy chłopak wszedł, wskazał bu krzesło po drugiej stronie biurka. _Bądź rozsądny, skoro żyje to znaczy, że mnie do czegoś potrzebują. Chłopak mnie nie da rady zabić. Jestem lepszy._

- Nie chciałbym pana urazić, ale w ostatnim pojedynku to ja trzymałem w ręku różdżkę ojca przytkniętą do jego gardła. - odparł rozbawiony chłopak. W sumie nie skłamał, udało mu się raz podstępem rozbroić Lorda, chwile potem co prawda kwiczał po wyjątkowo silnym bezróżdżkowym Crucio, ale tego nauczyciel już nie musiał wiedzieć.

- Jak...? - wydukał po chwili Snape

- Porozmawiamy czy mam odbyć szlaban? - spytał jakby nie zauważył pytania chłopak.

- Możemy chwile porozmawiać – powiedział wyraźnie niezadowolony z sytuacji Snape.

- Dobrze, wobec tego pan pozwoli że zabezpieczę ten gabinet? Nie chciałbym żeby ta rozmowa wyszła poza naszą dwójkę niekontrolowanie.

- Nie bądź bezczelny! Chyba nie myślisz że przeżyłem tak długo nie znając dobrych zabezpieczeń? - Severus chciał kontynuować swój oburzony wywód, jednak Potter rzucił w tym momencie krótki, chodź ciężki czar wykrywania dziur w strukturach magicznych osłon.

- Nie wątpię w pana umiejętności. Nie ufam dyrektorowi po prostu – odpowiedział chłopak, dopiero jak załatał kilka dziur w okolicach drzwi, kominka i obrazu przedstawiającego martwą naturę. - Lubi dziwne sposoby, jak na przykład podsłuchująca gruszka – wskazał głową obraz. - Teraz możemy porozmawiać.

- Dobra panie Potter...

- Riddle. To nie gryzie. Prywatnie może być Kserten, albo mój panie. Jak tam pan woli. - uśmiechnął się nastolatek.

- Nie przeginaj głupi chłopaku.

- Żartuje. Może zaczniemy od zasadniczej kwestii. Ojciec prosił żebym od pana odebrał decyzję. Jednocześnie mam pana zapewnić, że przeżyje pan tą zdradę. - Harry rozparł się na fotelu który transmutował z oferowanego przez nauczyciela krzesełka. - Dla mnie to jest wszystko absurdalne i nie wiem po co ojcu pan jest potrzebny, ale nie będę się kłócił z jego decyzjami. Bądź co bądź mimo pozycji jestem w tym nowy.

- Nie wiem dlaczego Czarny Pan uparł się że go zdradziłem. I nie wiem dlaczego uważasz się za jego syna. Nie nosisz oznak żadnego uroku. - odpowiedział Snape pytającym tonem.

- Nie noszę bo i nic na mnie nie rzucił. - uśmiechnął się – Chociaż jakby się tak zastanowić to jednak rzucił na mnie niejedno zaklęcie i serio się zastanawiam jak to przeżyłem pozostając względnie zdrowym psychicznie.

- Dobrze że dodałeś to względnie – odparł kwaśno Severus obserwując uważnie chłopaka. Był bardziej uśmiechnięty i rozluźniony niż do czasu ostatnich wakacji. Nie mieściło mu się w głowie, że Czarny Pan może mieć na kogoś tak dobry wpływ.

- Ma na mnie dobry wpływ – przerwał mu rozmyślania chłopak, jednocześnie wprowadzając w konsternację ponownym łatwym odczytywaniem myśli. - Ale to temat na inną rozmowę. Teraz chciałbym panu w skrócie przedstawić warunki. Będzie pan robić w zasadzie to samo co do tej pory. Czyli eliksiry, bo ojcu się nie chce i nie ma czasu, a ja tracę nerwy przy eliksirze na kaszel. Będzie pan szpiegował Zakon i Dumbledore'a w takim zakresie w jakim da pan radę. Oraz będzie pan przekazywał różne wiadomości od ojca do dyrektora. I podejrzewam, że ojciec na pana zrzuci dalsze szkolenie mnie. To tak w skrócie. - zamilkł przypominając sobie co miał jeszcze przekazać. - Ach! Zapomniałbym o najważniejszym. Pana kara – uśmiechnął się przekornie na widok blednącego Snape'a. - W sumie może pan nie zaakceptować warunków Lorda i ukrywać się w zamku, ale góra do czasu aż ja go będę mógł opuścić, niestety nie możemy sobie pozwolić na wcześniejsze wydalenie mnie z dziwnych powodów czy podejrzeń. Albo przyjąć warunki i karę właśnie. Nie wiem co ojciec planuje dla pana. Wiem, że będzie na pewno nie przyjemnie i w ogóle.

- Wiem jakie kary są dla zdrajców. - przerwał suchym tonem nauczyciel.

- Tak, też zdążyłem się z nimi mniej więcej zapoznać. Nie jestem pewien, ale wydaje mi się, że ojciec będzie chciał żebym to ja pana ukarał. I tak jak mówiłem, na pewno pan przeżyje, chociaż nie wiem jak długo zajmie panu dojście do zdrowia.

- Czyli mam do wyboru śmierć odwleczoną w czasie tak długo, jak będzie mnie chciał chronić dyrektor, lub tortury i nadal życie w stresie, tym razem jednak oszukując osobę przy której jestem prawie 24h na dobę?

- Tak, dobrze pan to ujął.

- Zachęcające.

- Nie wątpię. Też byłbym niesamowicie uszczęśliwiony takim wyborem. To jak?

- Zmieniłeś się Potter przez te wakacje. - na widok zmrużonych oczu rozmówcy szybko się poprawił. - Riddle znaczy. Chociaż wolę już Kserten.

- Nie podoba się panu nazwisko mojego ojca – stwierdził chłopak rozbawiony.

- Nie żebym miał coś przeciwko ale diabła lepiej nie wywoływać. - na taką odpowiedź Harry wybuchł śmiechem.

- Ojciec byłby wniebowzięty jakby usłyszał te stwierdzenie. Niech się pan nie boi, zachowam je dla siebie. Ale teraz muszę już poznać odpowiedź. Dyrektor próbuje się przebić przez moje zabezpieczenie.

- Skąd to wiesz?

- Odpowiedź! - podniósł głos Harry wracając do raczej nieprzyjacielskiej formy stosunków.

- Będę z wami. - odpowiedział Severus. Widząc zachowanie chłopca i wcześniejsze wydarzenia w zamku z udziałem jego siostry doszedł do wniosku, że może Czarny Pan za przyjaciela nie jest takim złym wyborem.

- Och, z tą przyjaźnią tak bym nie szastał – odpowiedział ponownie rozbawiony chłopak – Ale miło że pan podjął taką decyzję. W piątek pod wieczór dostanie pan wezwanie. A co do moich sposobów to spędziłem z Czarnym Panem tego stulecia dwa miesiące bez przerwy, to do czegoś obliguje. - uśmiechnął się. - Teraz już się chyba pożegnamy, miły był ten szlaban. Dyrektorowi może pan powiedzieć, że czyściłem kociołki a pan ciągle mi ubliżał. I jakby co to oficjalnie staję po stronie ojca, dyrektor też niech o tym wie. Idę już bo Draco umrze ze strachu – roześmiał się na widok miny nauczyciela i zdejmując osłony wyszedł z pomieszczenia.


	14. Rozdział 13

_Witam! Wybaczcie tak długą nieobecność. Mam dużo na głowie ostatnimi dniami a i rzadko mam internet, ale obiecałam sobie że jak tylko będę mogła to znajdę parę sekund dla Was. Dziękuję tym którzy ciągle są ze mną, liczę na Wasze komentarze i do następnego rozdziału! ;)_

ROZDZIAŁ 13

Z każdym kolejnym dniem życie wydawało mu się coraz bardziej absurdalne. Jego dawni współdomownicy i przyjaciele unikali go jak ognia. Jego aktualni współlokatorzy z całych sił próbowali wydobyć z niego kim jest jego ojciec, mimo próśb i gróź by jednak tego nie robili. Dyrektor usiłował go złapać od paru dni i gruntownie przepytać, a opiekun Slytherinu uważnie go obserwował na każdym kroku. W dodatku już zdążył się pokłócić ze swoją niedoszłą dziewczyną o jakąś całkowitą bzdurę, a młody Malfoy czerwienił się kiedy tylko wychodził w ręczniku z łazienki. No, doprawdy! Ojcu po usłyszeniu decyzji swojego Mistrza Eliksirów poprawił się humor i z nudy zagadywał do niego kiedy tylko miał okazję. Teraz, kierował się do gabinetu dyrektora w towarzystwie McGonnagal i Snape'a. Dyrektorowi w końcu udało się zmusić go do rozmowy, a Tom z radością gawędził z nim w myślach, podśmiewając się z Dumble'a, przez co Kserten idąc ciągle chichotał mimo zdumionego i oburzonego wzroku dwójki nauczycieli.

- Och Harry, mój chłopcze, jakże miło cię w końcu widzieć. Nie wiedziałem, że początek roku jest tak trudnym czasem do umówienia się z ulubionym uczniem – odezwał się dyrektor, kiedy chłopak usiadł w podstawionym dla niego krześle. - Minewro, Severusie możecie nas na chwilę zostawić. Dziękuję za fatygę – zwrócił się do nauczycieli, którzy bez słowa opuścili biuro.

- _Popatrz, mnie oskarża o to, że mam sługi, a sam sobie nieźle ich wytrenował_ – usłyszał Kserten myśli ojca i uśmiechnął się krzywo

- Witam dyrektorze. Bardzo bym prosił o zwracanie się do mnie właściwym imieniem.

- Ależ oczywiście chłopcze, wybacz moją pomyłkę, jednak przez tak długi czas zdążyłem się przyzwyczaić do tamtego imienia. Powiedz mi mój drogi, jak spędziłeś wakacje.

- Z całym szacunkiem dyrektorze, ale czy każdego ucznia zaprasza pan by porozmawiać o jego wakacjach? - spytał chłopak bezczelnie się uśmiechając.

- Dobrze wiesz, że nie jesteś zwykłym uczniem, a po tym co się stało w czerwcu bardzo się o ciebie martwiłem.

- To, co się stało w czerwcu było pańską winą! - podniósł głos chłopak po czym szybko się uspokoił – Ale muszę panu za to podziękować. Gdyby nie tamte wydarzenia, pewnie nigdy nie poznałbym prawdziwej natury mojego ojca.

- Chłopcze – odezwał się smutnym głosem dyrektor – muszę cię rozczarować, ale on nie jest twoim ojcem. Zostałeś oszukany i naprawdę nie wiem jak mogłeś uwierzyć w te bzdury.

- _Zaraz się zdenerwuję i tam przyjdę_ – warknął Tom w myślach Ksertena.

-_ Poradzę sobie. _- odparł nastolatek.

- Dyrektorze, przykro mi że jest pan niedoinformowany. Mam swoje powody wierzyć w prawdę przedstawioną mi przez mojego ojca.

- Postaram się jednak byś poznał fakty, a nie te brednie – odparł dyrektor.

- Radzę panu nie obrażać mojego ojca w mojej obecności, jest to oznaką najwyższego braku kultury. - odezwał się zdenerwowany chłopak – A tymczasem chciałbym zakończyć tą bezsensowną rozmowę. Nic pan ze mnie nie wyciągnie.

W tym momencie Kserten poczuł że rzucono na niego niewerbalną i bezróżdżkową Drętwotę i mimo że ją od razu zwalczył, postanowił pograć z tym wkurzającym starcem, ojciec mimo wściekłości obiecał mu nie wtrącać się jeżeli nie będzie wyraźnego zagrożenia.

- Legilimens – rzucił dyrektor patrząc Ksetenowi w oczy. Po chwili zdziwił się widząc bezczelny i arogancki uśmiech na twarzy chłopaka. Żadne wspomnienie nie popłynęło, wręcz wyglądało to jakby żadne zaklęcie nie zostało rzuconye. Po chwili cofnął się kiedy poczuł napór na swój umysł i nieznośny ból w potylicy. Chłopak powoli wstał z krzesła.

- Naprawdę myśli pan, że ojciec wysłał mnie tu bez przygotowania? Myli się pan wobec tego. Nie powtórzymy już tej rozmowy i mam nadzieję, że nie będę zmuszony do ponownego odwiedzenia tego gabinetu, a teraz żegnam – wyszedł trzaskając drzwiami, a dyrektor powoli usiadł w swoim fotelu ciężko oddychając.

- Nie doceniłem Toma – mruknął pocierając skronie. - Będę musiał podejść do tego inaczej .Chłopak musi być po mojej stronie, albo zginie wraz ze swoim ojcem.

Kserten szedł szybko korytarzami, a ludzie schodzili mu z drogi widząc jego wściekłość. W gabinecie dyrektora zachował zimną krew, ale teraz wszystko się w nim gotowało. Wypadł na dziedziniec szkoły i szybko skierował się w stronę błoni.

- _Kserten panuj nad sobą bo pozabijasz te dzieciaki. A nie po to marnowałem na ciebie tyle czasu_ – usłyszał ojca.

- Och wybacz, już nie będziesz musiał marnować na mnie czasu! - wrzasnął na głos a wszyscy w około się na niego spojrzeli.

- _Gratulacje, właśnie przyprawiłeś sobie łatkę chorego psychicznie_ – zaśmiał się ojciec po czym zamknął połączenie. Kserten zazgrzytał zębami.

- Czego się tak gapicie? - warknął i ruszył powolnym ale nerwowym krokiem w stronę Zakazanego Lasu, musiał znaleźć sobie cel do pozbycia się nadmiaru energii. Nagle jakimś szóstym zmysłem wyczuł lecące w jego stronę zaklęcie. Uchylił się przed nim i odwrócił z morderczą miną. Zobaczył uśmiechającego się Syriusza.

- No, Młody, widzę że potrzebujesz porządnej walki. Co powiesz na mały sparing?

- Przegrasz - uśmiechnął się niebezpiecznie do swojego chrzestnego.

- Zobaczymy. Chodź na boisko, tam łatwiej nałożyć osłony, spodziewam się nie małej widowni – wskazał ruchem głowy coraz bardziej przysłuchujących się uczniów.

Ruszyli razem w stronę boiska do quidditcha, a za nimi powoli poszli wszyscy świadkowie ich rozmowy oraz inni zainteresowani tym małym pochodem. Ktoś pobiegł do szkoły zwołać innych uczniów i po chwili na stadionie znajdowała się większość uczniów i kilku nauczycieli, którzy na prośbę Syriusza pomogli oddzielić trybuny od walczących. Kserten stanął naprzeciw Syriusza spokojnie czekając na znak rozpoczęcia pojedynku, starszy czarodziej trzymał różdżkę w dłoni i obserwował wyraźnie rozbawionego chrześniaka. Wiedział, że młody potrzebuje tej walki, żeby spuścić trochę pary. Na znak dany przez Snape'a że trybuny są już bezpieczne ukłonili się lekko sobie i zaczęli krążyć wokół siebie. Ktoś z trybun krzyknął, żeby już zaczynali bo robi się to nudne. Kserten uśmiechnął się niebezpiecznie i wyciągnął różdżkę z kieszeni rzucając pierwszy lekki urok w kierunku Black'a. Syriusz zrobił lekki krok w bok unikając leniwie lecącego płomienia.

- Są jakieś ograniczenia? - zawołał Kserten

- Niewybaczalne nadal są niewybaczalne – odparł beztrosko Syriusz.

Kserten przypuścił więc powolny atak zaklęciami żywiołów. Po kolei w jego ojca chrzestnego poleciały zaklęcia mrożące, parzące i inne. Syriusz spokojnie uskakiwał, osłaniał się tarczą, bądź odbijał zaklęcia. Po paru minutach ochrona wokół boiska oddzielająca widownie jarzyła się wieloma barwami odbijanych zaklęć. Kiedy jedno z zaklęć klujących Syriusz drasnęło Ksertenowi ramię postanowił przestać się wygłupiać i zacząć walczyć na serio. Przeszedł do zaklęć które ledwie kwalifikowały się w szarej strefie magii, zdecydowanie bliżej im było do tej ciemnej strony. Syriusz również przeszedł z obrony do ataku. Po kolejnych paru minutach widzowie usłyszeli nieprzyjemny szum i zobaczyli wylatujące z różdżki Kserten owady przypominające osy. Syriuszowi na ten widok otwarły się szerzej oczy w zdumieniu. Snape krzyknął coś z widowni ale było już za późno. Rój otoczył Syriusza i zaczął pikowanie ku przerażonemu mężczyźnie. W ostatnim momencie Kserten przerwał zaklęcie z niebezpiecznym uśmiechem. Jedynie kilka osób z widowni wiedziało, że dla ich nauczyciela Obrony, ten atak mógł zakończyć się ciężkim paraliżem, lub nawet śmiertelnie, przekazywali tą wiadomość dalej aż wszyscy umilkli w zdumieniu. Syriusz przyglądał się chwile Ksertenowi, po czym odrzucił różdżkę i pochylił głowę w geście szacunku. Kserten wyciągnął rękę i przywołał jego różdżkę.

- Wiesz, że mogłeś się obronić? - zapytał lekko zwracając wzrok z oglądanej różdżki na swojego ojca chrzestnego.

- Musiałbym zabić każdą z nich osobno. To praktycznie niemożliwe w tak krótkim czasie.

- Mógłbyś je spalić. Lub chociażby podtopić. Może dopadła by cię jednak, czy dwie, ale z tego da się wyjść.

- Następnym razem...

- Nie będzie następnego razu! - krzyknął dyrektor, który właśnie wpadł wściekły na boisko. - Co to ma znaczyć? Czy wyście powariowali? Dobrze wiecie, że w Hogwarcie Czarna Magia jest zakazana! - rozejrzał się po widowni która ciągle z zapartym tchem wpatrywała się w przedstawienie. - Wszyscy jazda do szkoły. Snape, Black i ty Riddle do mojego gabinetu natychmiast. - odwrócił się i odszedł nie czekając na wezwanych, którzy spojrzeli na siebie zaskoczeni i lekko rozbawieni. Snape podszedł do walczących.

- Dobra walka. - uścisnął rękę Ksertenowi a potem zadziwionemu Blackowi. - Nie patrz się tak na mnie – powiedział do Syriusza. - Teraz stoimy po jednej stronie.

- Dokładnie. Ciekawe czym dyrektor będzie nam groził – odparł rozbawiony chłopak. - Może powinienem poprosić ojca o uczestnictwo w tej rozmowie.

- Nie ma takiej potrzeby – usłyszeli głos postaci nadchodzącej od strony bramy. - Znakomita walka muszę przyznać, chociaż proponowałbym Black poćwiczyć nad okiełznaniem strachu, mogłeś z tego wybrnąć.

- Ojcze – uśmiechnął się Kserten i schylił głowę w geście powitania. - Stęskniłeś się za mną czy za dyrektorem?

- Wyobraź sobie, że dostałem sowę. - odparł tamten tonem najwyższego zdumienia. Wyciągnął rękę w kierunku Syriusza, który uścisnął ją zdziwiony i jednocześnie rozbawiony miną Snape'a. - Severusie ja nie gryzę. - spojrzał na zdumionego Snape'a i swoją wyciągniętą dłoń, którą tamten zdecydował się w końcu uścisnąć – Przy świadkach. - dodał a Snape zbladł.

- Co to znaczy, że dostałeś sowę? - spytał Kserten.

- Siedziałem w gabinecie, a biedna sowa wpadła do mnie przez kominek i wylądowała na moim biurku. Ktoś ją musiał przepchać przez Fiuu. - wytłumaczył rozbawiony Tom. - To trochę desperacja zapraszać swojego największego wroga, żeby utemperował syna, nie uważacie?

- Powodzenia – parsknął Syriusz i ruszyli w czwórkę w kierunku gabinetu dyrektora.

- Dumbledore, czyżbyś się już za mną stęsknił? - zapytał Tom wchodząc do gabinetu.

- Witaj Tom. Usiądźcie wszyscy. - wskazał krzesła stojące przed biurkiem.

- Mam nadzieję, że to nie potrwa długo, twoja sowa nieco popsuła moje dzisiejsze plany – odpadł Riddle.

- Wpierw chciałbym waszych wyjaśnień. - spojrzał w kierunku dwójki nauczycieli i ucznia. - Później porozmawiamy o karze dla twojego syna. - dodał w kierunku rozbawionego mężczyzny. - Słucham więc.

- Nie ma czego tłumaczyć. Młody potrzebował się wyżyć, a ja postanowiłem mu w tym pomóc. Pojedynek miał jedynie ograniczenie co do Niewybaczalnych. - na te określenie starszy Riddle prychnął rozbawiony ale nic nie powiedział.

- Trzeba był mnie nie atakować, dyrektorze - warknął Kserten ponownie czując cały gniew na Dumbledore'a.

- Jakie ty masz wytłumaczenie Severusie? Wyraźnie udzieliłeś zgody na tą sytuacje. - Albus zignorował wypowiedź chłopca i zwrócił się do Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Z całym szacunkiem dyrektorze, i tak bym ich nie powstrzymał, a tak przynajmniej nie ucierpiał nikt poza nimi.

- Wiecie, że w Hogwarcie Czarna Magia jest zakazana. Muszę wobec tego ukarać każdego z was. - odezwał się po chwili milczenia dyrektor.

- Dumbledore, czy możesz mi pokazać w którym miejscu w statucie szkoły znajduje się informacja o zakazie użycia tego rodzaju magii w pojedynkach? - odezwał się nagle niebezpiecznym tonem starszy Riddle. Dyrektor spojrzał na niego wściekły.

- Ja jej zakazuje! - podniósł głos starzec – Prawa dyrektora są na równi ważne ze statusem szkoły.

- Ach tak? - odparł Tom – To proszę, oświeć mnie, jaką kare przygotowałeś dla mojego syna.

- Zostanie zawieszony w prawach ucznia na dwa tygodnie z zakazem opuszczenia szkoły na miesiąc – odezwał się zadowolonym głosem dyrektor.

- Zapomnij Dumbledore. Prawem ucznia jest mieszkać w Hogwarcie, a skoro go w tych prawach zawieszasz to zabieram go do domu.

- Jego domem jest mieszkanie wujostwa! - warknął starzec w reakcji na podniesienie się Toma z krzesła. Na to stwierdzenie wszyscy w pokoju wciągnęli powietrze i zamarli. Po chwili starszy Riddle obrzucił spojrzeniem gotującego się syna a następnie spojrzał na dyrektora.

- Tylko w twoim mniemaniu tam znajduje się jego dom. Gdyby nie twoje manipulacje, już dawno mój syn byłby ze mną. Daje ci ostatnia szanse na zdecydowanie się co do kary chłopaka. Równie dobrze mogę go stąd zabrać wraz z dużą ilością dzieciaków i stracisz swoja szkołę Dumbledore.

- Zawieszony w prawach ucznia na tydzień. - warknął dyrektor czując ze nie wygra tej bitwy. - A wy, Syriuszu i Severusie również zostajecie zawieszeni w swoich prawach na tydzień.

- Dyrektorze – zaczął Snape oburzonym tonem, w końcu nie tylko on uczestniczył w tym zdarzeniu, ale przerwało mu podniesienie reki przez Albusa.

- Wystarczy, to ostateczna decyzja. Możecie zostać w zamku przez ten czas jeśli taka wasza wola. Zegnam panów.

Riddle pierwszy ruszył w stronę drzwi uśmiechając się ironicznie, za nim podążył nadal wściekły nastolatek. Tom nakazał chłopakowi pójść po swoje rzeczy.

- Jeżeli chcecie możecie przez ten tydzień cieszyć się nasza gościną – rzucił w kierunku mężczyzn. - Chociaż ty Severusie i tak chyba podjąłeś taka decyzje – uśmiechnął się prawie milo. - Oczekuje cię tak czy inaczej jutro wieczorem.

- Riddle – odezwał się Syriusz – tak właściwie to gdzie jest ta wasza gościna?

Godzinę później w czwórkę stali na dziedzińcu zamku.

- Witajcie w naszym domu.- uśmiechnął się Riddle. - Kserten idziesz ze mną na dziedziniec treningowy. Severusie możesz zając swoje komnaty gościnne, a ty Black pozwól z nami, później odprowadzi cię skrzat.

- Ojcze nie zamierzam teraz ćwiczyć. Jestem wykończony.

- Nie interesuje mnie twoje zdanie. Nie po to tyle cie uczyłem i ciągle powtarzałem o cierpliwości i żebyś nad sobą panował, żebyś ty w pierwszym tygodniu szkoły urządził taki pokaz. Dobrze wiedziałeś czego się spodziewać po Dumbledorze. Dokładnie to omówiliśmy. Więc teraz właśnie będziesz ćwiczył. I lepiej zrób to z własnej woli, żebyś potem nie skomlał że cie do czegoś zmuszam. - wywarzał wyraźnie wściekły Tom. Kserten spojrzał na niego morderczo.

- Dobrze. Co mam robić? - odezwał się po chwili mordowania wzrokiem.

- Standardowo, to co zawsze.

Kserten wyczarował sobie mate na środku placu i usiadł na niej, a Tom stanął obok.

- Black, możesz się dołączyć albo iść ze skrzatem do swojej komnaty. Nie wolno ci się wtrącać. Musisz wierzyć, że wiem co robię.

Syriusz popatrzył na niego zdziwiony ale nie odszedł. W momencie kiedy Crucio uderzyło w jego chrześniaka chciał cisnąć zaklęciem w Riddle'a ale w tym samym momencie uświadomił sobie, że Kserten nie zareagował na uderzenie nawet jękiem. Spojrzał zdziwiony na Riddle'a.

- Przez pierwsze kilka minut nawet nie jęknie. - odpowiedział tamten na niezadane pytanie. - Nauczyłem go jak izolować ból od ciała. Teraz prawdopodobnie nawet nie słyszy o czym rozmawiamy. Medytuje a zaklęcie ma go rozproszyć. Tak długo jak uda mu się wyciszyć, tak długo nie poczuje bólu. Zwykle traci koncentracje po kilku minutach. Chciałbym żebyś mi trochę pomógł. Mimo wszystko wciąż nie potrafię rzucać kilku Cruciatusów jednocześnie – wytłumaczył z ironią.

- Nie ma mowy! - odpowiedział Syriusz. - Nie będę torturował własnego chrześniaka.

- W takim razie możesz odejść, bo ja mam zamiar torturować swojego syna – warknął Tom. Syriusz musiał dojrzeć w jego tonie coś więcej niż chęć skrzywdzenia dzieciaka. Mimo drastycznych metod mężczyzna wyraźnie chciał pomóc młodemu w panowaniu nad sobą. Wyciągnął różdżkę.

- Tormenta – rzucił cicho w kierunku chłopca. Tom parsknął rozbawiony.

- No tak. Gryfon nie skala się Niewybaczalnymi.

- Lepiej zamilcz. - warknął Black patrząc na grymas na twarzy chłopca.

Nie minęło kilka minut kiedy tamten nagle zawył z bólu. Syriusz od razu cofnął zaklęcie, jednak Riddle jeszcze chwile torturował nastolatka. Po chwili również cofnął zaklęcie.

- Zrób dziesięć kółek dookoła placu i próbujemy ponownie. Albo aż nam tu zemdlejesz, albo aż uda ci się zapanować nad bólem dłużej.

- Nienawidzę cię – warknął Kserten, jednak w jego tonie nie było słychać urazy do metod ojca.

- Twoje metody, Panie, są drastyczne, jeśli wolno mi wyrazić swoją opinię – odezwał się Severus, kiedy zasiedli już do kolacji bo trzech godzinach znęcania się nad Młodym. Przy stole, w gościnnej komnacie, siedzieli Tom, Kserten, Severus, Syriusz i Rosalie. Kserten lekko poturbowany i naburmuszony, jednak apetyt dopisywał mu znakomicie.

- Drastyczne, lecz skuteczne. - odpowiedział. - I nie, Rosalie, nie uda ci się mnie przekonać, że jest inaczej – dodał na widok otwierającej się buzi cioci Ksertena.

- Tom nie chciałam powiedzieć oczywistego, ale powinieneś dać chłopakowi spokój, przynajmniej dzisiaj. - zerknęła ostrożnie na Severusa, który zbladł domyślając się powodu tej rozmowy. Tom również na niego zerknął, po czym uśmiechnął się drapieżnie.

- Zebranie będzie jutro. Muszę wpierw ustalić z synem kilka spraw. W sumie Dumbel poszedł nam na rękę tym waszym zawieszeniem. Black czy mógłbyś dołączyć do mnie i Ksertena po kolacji?

- Skoro mnie tak ładnie prosisz Riddle. - zaśmiał się Syriusz.

Posiłek zakończyli w milczeniu. Severus i Rosalie odeszli w kierunku komnat kobiety, natomiast Riddle'owie wraz z Syriuszem udali się do pokojów Toma.

- Jutro będziesz karał Severusa. - zwrócił się Lord do syna, po chwili milczenia, kiedy zasiedli już w fotelach w jego salonie.

- Domyśliłem się tego. Jakieś ograniczenia? - spytał chłopak patrząc na ojca.

- Rosalie poda mu eliksiry, które w razie niebezpieczeństwa wprowadzą go w magiczną śpiączkę, ale jeśli zobaczysz że sinieje z braku krwi możesz skończyć. Chcę, żeby żył, ale równocześnie nie chcę, żeby któryś z reszty śmierciożerców pomyślał że się nad nim litujemy, mimo zdrady. Nie możemy sobie na to pozwolić.

- Rozumiem. - pokiwał ze spokojem głową.

- Black, zdecydowałeś po której jesteś stronie? - Tom zwrócił się do mężczyzny.

- Nie po stronie Dumbledore'a, jeśli o to pytasz. Ale jakoś średnio chce się kłaniać przez tobą.

- A jeśli musiałbyś się kłaniać tylko przed Ksertenem – zapytał z lekkim uśmiechem. Na to stwierdzenie chłopak podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na ojca z lekkim zdziwieniem wyczytując z jego umysłu mniej więcej jaki miał plan. Syriusz nie odpowiedział tylko patrzył się pytająco. - Przeszedłbyś wpierw normalną inicjację, jednak głównie odpowiedzialny byłbyś przed Ksertenem. Zamierzam stworzyć oddziały, za które odpowiadałby mój syn. Wpierw jako nabycie doświadczenia, a później zapewne mu się przydadzą. Nie wierzę, że na przykład Bella z radością będzie cię słuchać – spojrzał na młodego z uśmiechem.

- Nie sądzisz, że fajnie by było wpierw to ze mną przedyskutować? - powiedział chłopak. - Poza tym, nie widzę tego. Mogę kierować jakąś grupą, ale uważam, że jedynie uda się ich utrzymać w ryzach kiedy wszyscy będą tak samo pod twoimi jak i moimi rozkazami. Mogę co najwyżej wybrać kilku ochotników, którym będę ufał, jeśli chcesz mi zlecić jakąś misje.

- Na to mamy na razie czas. Jeszcze to dopracujemy. Na razie chciałbym, żebyś ty, Black, przeszedł inicjacje na śmierciożercę.

- Jak to wygląda? - odpowiedział z wahaniem Syriusz.

- Są trzy testy. Trzeba przejść co najmniej dwa z nich żeby dostać znak, i co najmniej jeden żeby móc wykonywać dla mnie zadania, bez znaku. Osoby, które przejdą wszystkie trzy testy trafiają po jakimś czasie do Wewnętrznego Kręgu. - wyjaśnił Tom. - Jednak nie chcę, żebyś miał znak. Dumbledore musi mieć do ciebie pełne zaufanie, a ukrywanie tatuażu w tym nie pomoże. Przejdziesz przez wszystkie testy, jeśli podołasz, ale znak dostaniesz raczej w formie bransolety lub wisiorka.

- Na czym polegają te testy? - spytał z wahaniem mężczyzna.

- Pierwszy sprawdza wyłącznie poziom mocy. Musisz rzucić kilkanaście zaklęć transmutujących, torturujących, wpływających na umysł. Najlepiej niewerbalnie, a jeszcze lepiej bezróżdżkowo. Ale takich osób jest bardzo niewiele. Następnym testem jest poziom umysłowy. Stosuję legilimecję żeby określić twój stan umysłu i poziom inteligencji. Dobrze, jeżeli osoba potrafi się obronić chociaż przez kilka minut. Po tym sprawdzianie chętny na przyjęcie znaku musi wykazać się chociaż szczątkowymi umiejętnościami magii umysłu, takiej jak obliviate i legilimecja. Do trzeciego etapu przystępują jedynie wybrani przeze mnie śmierciożercy. Wewnętrzny Krąg liczy aktualnie trzynaście osób i przewiduję dla ciebie w nim miejsce. Da ci to możliwość nie zgadzania się na pewne misje, pewną władzę nad resztą śmierciożerców i możliwości zgłaszania się wyłącznie na spotkania Kręgu.

- Czym jest ten ostatni etap?

- Misja indywidualna, najczęściej zdobycie informacji, które są mi niezbędne. Czasem śledzenie kogoś. Zawsze wymaga to nieprzeciętnego umysłu i mistrzostwa w wykorzystywaniu magii. Bywa również że jest to rozkaz pozbycia się jakiegoś Feniksa.

- A jak wygląda sam rytuał nadania znaku? - zapytał Syriusz.

- Po przejściu dwóch pierwszych etapów, wybierasz trzy osoby z Wewnętrznego Kręgu, które mają w tym uczestniczyć. Wtłaczam w ciebie znak, a te osoby dodają zaklęcia chroniące twoje ciało i umysł. Czyni cię to bardziej odpornym na tortury, czy przesłuchania. Po nadaniu znaku przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny pozostajesz w zamknięciu, gdyż powoduje to wielki ból a nie możesz być pod wpływem żadnych środków znieczulających, nawet mugolskich, gdyż zakłóca to przyjęcie się znaku.

- Były takie przypadki? - wtrącił się Kserten – Ktoś odrzucił znak?

- Tak, było kilka, mimo ostrzeżeń byli pod wpływem alkoholu lub eliksirów uspakajających, znak przejął nad nimi całkowitą kontrolę.

- Kontrolę? - spytał chłopak.

- Tak, normalnie to ja kontroluje znaki. Jednak właśnie w takich przypadkach nie mogę mieć tej kontroli, gdyż osoby te nie mają władzy całkowitej nad swoim ciałem. Ból, jest częścią uzyskiwania przeze mnie kontroli nad śmierciożercami, bez niego znak byłby tylko tatuażem. Jednak przy braku kontroli nad swoim ciałem, znak zaczyna walczyć sam o władzę i osoba po tych kilkunastu godzinach męczarni traci rozum.

- Co się z nimi dzieje? - odezwał się Syriusz, chociaż raczej spodziewał się odpowiedzi.

- Są od razu mordowani. Są w stanie gorszym niż wilkołaki w czasie pełni. Ich rozumu już nie ma, chociaż są podstawowe instynkty i magia. Ale ty się nie musisz tym martwić, bo znaku nie dostaniesz. Na pewno nie w czasie kiedy żyje Dumbledore.

- Dobra rozumie, mogę się zgodzić na te etapy.

- Ojcze? A czy ja mogę dostać znak? - spytał Kserten. Obydwaj mężczyźni spojrzeli na niego zdziwieni.

- Syriusz myślę że już czas żebyś poszedł, jutro czeka cię ciężki dzień. - Tom wstał wskazując Blackowi drzwi. Kiedy tamtej w końcu wyszedł, spojrzał z nieokreśloną miną na syna. - Dlaczego? Przecież nie chciałeś być moim sługą.

- Nadal nie chcę. Chcę być na równi z tobą. Chce mieć władzę nad nimi. Chcę twój znak. - przy ostatnim słowach skierował wzrok z oczu ojca na jego ramię.


	15. Rozdział 14

_Witajcie ;) Nowy rozdział przed Wami. Ostrzegam przed brutalnością (a przynajmniej obrzydliwością jeśli ktoś ma dobrą wyobraźnię) pewnej sceny, nie radzę jeść przy czytaniu. Poza tym wrzucone cytaty można pominąć ale według mnie są one ważne jeśli nie niezbędne. ^^ Miłego czytania i liczę na Wasze komentarze!_

ROZDZIAŁ 14

Na zebraniu było dużo więcej osób niż ostatnio miał okazję zaobserwować. Ojciec powiedział mu, że ostatnio byli tylko najważniejsi, a teraz wezwał prawie wszystkich, którzy kiedykolwiek przyjęli znak oraz kilku szpiegów bez znaków, nie zostali wezwani tylko ci pracujący w głębokim ukryciu od kilkunastu lat oraz uwięzieni. Kserten przez chwilę zastanawiał się jak bardzo cierpią uwięzieni w Azkabanie pomniejsi śmierciożercy. Po akcji w Ministerstwie przed wakacjami kilku z Wewnętrznego Kręgu zostało uwięzionych, ale ojciec szybko ich stamtąd wydostał. Nie zamierzał się jednak narażać dla reszty idiotów którzy wpadali przy okradaniu sklepów. Drapieżny uśmieszek ojca dobrze dał mu do zrozumienia jaki ból czują ci którzy nie zareagują na wezwanie. W sali tronowej aktualnie była ponad setka ludzi. On stał z prawej strony ojca przed tronem.

- Wezwałem was tu dzisiaj z dwóch powodów. - odezwał się Tom, w momencie kiedy nie odczuł już więcej zbliżających się poddanych. - Pierwszym będzie ukaranie zdrajcy. - Na to zdanie na sali zapadła wręcz przerażająca cisza. Kserten prawie zachichotał zdając sobie sprawę z faktu, że wiele osób rzeczywiście wstrzymało oddech. - Martwi mnie wasz strach. Jeżeli mnie nigdy nie zdradziliście, nie powinniście się martwić. Dzisiaj ukarzemy tylko jednego z was. Jednak wcześniej pragnę przedstawić tym, którzy jeszcze o nim nie słyszeli, mojego syna. - wskazał ręką stojącego obok Ksertena. - Macie słuchać go w takim samym stopniu jak mnie, nie chcę żadnej niesubordynacji. Przejdźmy do sedna. Severusie Snape wystąp.

Z tłumu stojących przed nimi ludźmi podszedł do nich trzęsący się Snape. Mimo wiedzy, że przeżyje dzisiejszą noc, strach był potęgowany przez czekanie prawie tydzień na ten moment.

- Odważyłeś się zdradzić swojego Pana. Odważyłeś się mnie szpiegować i okłamywać. Złamałeś zaklęcie tajności narzucone na Mroczny Znak i przekazywałeś wrogowi moje plany. - z każdym jego kolejnym zdaniem wzrastały szepty na sali. - Cisza! Ustawcie się wzdłuż ścian, każdy ma widzieć zdrajce. - Śmierciożercy w milczeniu utworzyli ogromny krąg. - Dzięki wstawiennictwu mojego syna przeżyjesz tę noc. Jednak nie wiem, czy na twoim miejscu nie wolałbym umrzeć. Kserten zaczynaj. - Tom cofnął się na podwyższenie z tronem i usiadł na nim patrząc z dumą na swojego syna.

Prawie godzinę później, kiedy Snape przypominał przeżute i wyplute przez wilkołaka zwłoki Kserten stwierdził że ma dosyć. Jeszcze jedno zaklęcie i kogoś zgwałci. Nie dziwił się już, czemu ojciec kazał mu założyć luźne szaty, ani czemu tak uparcie trenował z nim oklumencję. To drugie pozwoliło mu wytrzymać tak długo, to pierwsze pozwoliło mu ukryć, że już dłużej nie wytrzyma. Czarna magia używana bez przerwy przez dłuższy czas powodowała w organizmie uczucie podniecenia. Dlatego tak nieliczni mogli bez obaw jej używać. On najwyraźniej nie należał jeszcze do tych ludzi. Widział jak Tom siedzi na tym swoim krzesełku udającym tron i bezczelnie śmieje się z niego. Popatrzył na niego nienawistnym wzrokiem a ojciec lekko skinął w bok, gdzie jak wiedział, wśród śmierciożerców stała młoda Lestrange. Wszystko byłoby super, gdyby nie fakt że po ukaraniu Snape'a miał nadejść czas znakowania nowych śmierciożerców a potem on sam chciał się poddać temu rytuałowi. Ojciec spojrzał na niego z ostrzeżeniem i wtedy zorientował się że tak rozmyślając ciągle trzymał lekko drgającego zdrajce pod zaklęciem. Zwolnił je, czując jednocześnie ulgę i ból odchodzącej magii. Podniósł wzrok i rozejrzał się po stojących postaciach. Niektórzy byli podtrzymywali przez kolegów. Większość miała wątpliwą przyjemność oglądać taki pokaz po raz pierwszy. Szczególnie młodsi wykazywali wyraźny brak odporności.

- To – wskazał na konającego Severusa z odrazą – nie czeka na was. - Śmierciożercy poruszyli się, wyraźnie nie spodziewając się jego słów. - To czekało tylko na niego. Jako prezent za lata chronienia mnie przez śmiercią. Was czeka coś wiele gorszego jeśli ośmielicie się zdradzić sprawę dla której walczymy. Dziś jest doskonały moment aby poinformować was, że zmieniamy kierunek działań. Przez pewne wydarzenia z przeszłości i pewnego człowieka, który starał zniszczyć się mnie i mojego ojca wszystko do tej pory wyglądało tak a nie inaczej. Teraz jednak koniec z niepowodzeniami. Wszyscy tu obecni będą jeszcze dzisiaj poddani testom prawdy. Będą odnowione zaklęcia tajności. Nikt nie będzie w stanie wydusić z siebie nawet przecinka z naszych działań w obecności przeciwnika. Koniec z bezczelnym mordowaniem i obrażaniem mugolaków. - Tłum poruszył się zdziwiony. - Koniec z obrażaniem innych gatunków i wywyższaniem się. Przez lata nieobecności mojego ojca odeszliście od pierwotnych założeń. My jesteśmy przyszłością tego świata. My będziemy rządzić tym światem. A wy nam w tym pomożecie.

- Ależ panie – odezwał się cicho Yaxley – Co w takim razie mamy robić? Jaki jest nasz kierunek?

- Przyjąłeś znak mego ojca jeszcze za czasów pierwszej wojny? Czyż nie? - spytał Kserten, na co śmierciożerca skinął głową. - Czy pamiętasz wobec tego jakie wtedy były założenia?

- Mieliśmy panie zdetronizować Dumbledore'a, dążyć do współpracy wszystkich magicznych istot.

- Tak, zgadza się. Czego zatem nie rozumiecie z moich słów?

- Panie – odezwał się inny, którego Kserten nie widział wcześniej – powiedziałeś przed chwilą, że mamy szanować szlamy. Jak możemy szanować kogoś kto kradnie naszą magię? - podniósł głos a wielu zgodziło się z jego słowami kiwając głową. Kserten zobaczył jak ojciec wstaje i podchodzi do niego a jego cała postawa wskazywała jak bardzo jest wściekły.

- Czy wobec tego uważacie, że ja kradnę waszą magię? - spytał Tom cichym syczącem głosem

- Nie, nie panie. Dlaczego sądzisz że moglibyśmy tak myśleć.

- Do tej pory – zaczął Tom ignorując pytanie – za bardzo skupiałem się na obaleniu Dumbledore'a i jego służków, oraz zabiciu mojego syna, żeby kontrolować to, co robicie. Jednak stojący tu, bardzo żywy syn ukazał mi błędy w moich działaniach. Połowa z nas w tym pomieszczeniu to tak zwane szlamy, czy zabijam was za to? Nie robię tego, bo w takim wypadku musiałbym strzelić Avadą w siebie.

- _Chciałbym zauważyć że to zrobiłeś kilkanaście lat temu_ – szepnął w myślach Kserten.

- _Cichaj tam!_ - odpowiedział Tom lekko się uśmiechając.

- Ależ panie, o czym ty mówisz? - odezwała się Bellatrix. Młody Riddle na te słowa roześmiał się.

- Na prawdę, Bella, Azkaban ci nie posłużył. Mój ojciec jest półkrwi. Ja w poniekąd też. Niewielu z was jest czystej krwi. A ci którzy są, są tak samo zdrowi psychicznie jak ty – uśmiechnął się do wściekłej śmierciożerczyni.

- Zgadza się – kontynuował Tom – Większość z tych, którzy przystępowali do mnie lata temu powinna o tym wiedzieć. Jednak zapomnieliście, tak jak i ja, o naszych planach. Chcę by cały magiczny świat był zjednoczony, a cały oznacza wszystkie istoty posługujące się magią. Mugolaki nie mają w naszym świecie prawie żadnych praw. Żaden mugolak nigdy nie został Ministrem Magii, ani nawet nie powierzono mu wyższego stanowiska w Ministerstwie. Dumbledore mimo swoich czczych gadek, również otacza się tak czystą krwią jak tylko może. Jego tolerancja uwzględnia tylko inne gatunki magicznych istot, jednak ludzi już nie bardzo. - przerwał na chwilę obserwując szepczących podwładnych. - Mamy kilka planów co do mugoli, jednak to nie czas na wyjawianie tych planów. Syn trochę zepsuł mi dzisiejsze plany. O tej porze planowałem już kończyć naznaczanie, jednak trudno. Dałem mu taką władzę jaką sam mam i niezwykle cieszy mnie że z niej korzysta – uśmiechnął się do Ksertena. - Teraz może w końcu zajmiemy się naszym rannym – wskazał Severusa o którym większość zdążyła już zapomnieć. - Dwóch medyków niech go wyniesie do sąsiedniej sali i zaprosi tu czekające tam osoby. Przejdźmy do kolejnego punktu tego spotkania. A o planach zdobywania świata jeszcze porozmawiamy. Pamiętajcie jednak o przestrodze mojego syna. Żadnych morderstw na mugolakach.

Wskazani medycy wynieśli Severusa do miejsca gdzie miał czekać na pomoc, w zamian wprowadzili dwie zakapturzone postacie. Kserten zmarszczył brwi domyślając się kto stoi obok Syriusza. Tom ręką nakazał postaciom stanąć przed nim. Prawie każdy ze śmierciożerców starał się dojrzeć kto może ukrywać się pod szatami.

- Przyszliście tu dziś w celu przejścia testów na śmierciożerców. Żadne z was nie otrzyma dzisiaj jednak znaku, czy tak?

- Zgadza się – mruknęły zakapturzone osoby.

- Przejdźmy zatem do testów. Lucjuszu wprowadź proszę naszych dzisiejszych testerów. - Lord uśmiechnął się drapieżnie. Zamaskowany blondyn wyszedł a po chwili pojawił się lewitując przed sobą trzy postacie. Bardzo znajome Ksertenowi postacie.

- _Co to ma znaczyć?_ - warknął do ojca w myślach. Nie potrafił jednak określić powodu swojej wściekłości.

- _Uspokój się. Zakończenie tego zostawię dla ciebie._ - uśmiechnął się Lord. Magia Ksertena zawirowała w nim i nagle poczuł się uspokojony. - _Twoja magia pragnie odpowiedzieć na krzywdy jakich od nich zaznałeś. Musisz to zakończyć przed przyjęciem znaku, inaczej możesz nie przejść pomyślnie rytuału._

_- Nie podoba mi się to. Chciałem zostawić to za sobą! _- odpowiedział sfrustrowany chłopak.

_- Takich spraw nie można po prostu zostawić za sobą synu. - _odparł Riddle.

- Śmierciożercy! Oto przed wami najpodlejszy rodzaj mugoli jaki możecie spotkać. Te trzy... osoby – słowo to wypowiedział z wyraźnym niesmakiem – dopuściły się zbrodni, która nigdy nie zostanie wybaczona. Ich cel przetrwał wyłącznie dzięki bardzo silnej magii drzemiącej w nim od pierwszych miesięcy życia. Oto osoby, u których Dumbledore zostawił mojego syna, po śmierci jego matki. Osoby, które miały opiekować się niewinnym dzieckiem. Zamiast tego szykanowali go, dręczyli i traktowali gorzej niż Lucjusz skrzaty domowe. - Na te słowa wspomniany Malfoy zaczerwienił się ale też spojrzał groźnie na lewitujących mugoli. - W zasadzie dobrze się składa, że karę wymierzać będą dwie bardzo ważne dla rodziny Riddle'ów osoby. Ojciec i matka chrzestni Ksertena. Syriuszu, Rosalie zostawiam to wam.

Wskazane osoby zdjęły kaptury. Syriusz gestem poprosił o zwolnienie zaklęcia lewitacji. Z cichym stukiem mugole opadli na ziemie jednocześnie budząc się w panice.

- Mam nadzieję że spodoba ci się, Panie, pokaz – mruknął Black z ironią w stronę Lorda jednocześnie piorunując wierzgających Dursleyów. Rose rzuciła na nich zaklęcie uciszające nim zdążyli się odezwać i otoczyła ich kręgiem którego nie mogli opuścić bez jej zgody. Kserten ze zdziwieniem obserwował Syriusza, który tylko patrzył się na mugoli. Nie wyjął nawet różdżki. - Rose wypuść starego wieprza. - Mężczyzna poprosił towarzyszkę co ta chętnie uczyniła. Ku zdziwieniu prawie wszystkich w sali zamiast uciekającego Vernona pojawił się wielki knur próbujący dostać się do drzwi. Syriusz zblokował go jednak zaklęciem i kazał wrócić do rodziny. - Dla informacji wszystkich, mugole są świadomi w pełni tego co się dzieje. - A teraz czy szanowny panicz Dudley i pani Petunia zechcieliby zasiąść do uczty? - W tym momencie na środku sali pojawił się dosyć dużych rozmiarów stół i dwa krzesła, a wieprz został na niego wylewitowany. Dursley'owie podeszli do stołu i usiedli bez wahania. Syriusz doskonale kontrolował to co się dzieje. Kiedy na stole pojawiły się dwie pary sztućców Kserten zwątpił czy chce to nadal oglądać. Tom rozsiadł się już wcześniej w swoim tronie i teraz wskazał synowi wyczarowane przez niego krzesło obok, z którego to zaproszenia chętnie skorzystał młody.

„Kiedy zapadnie zmierzch  
A cienie otoczą cię ze wszystkich stron  
Wtedy nadejdzie strach  
Będę przed tobą zaszywał twój sen „ *

Patrzył z niekrytym przerażeniem na to, co wyprawiał jego ojciec chrzestny. Najdziwniejsze dla niego było to, że nie czuł żalu, współczucia. Uważał, że ci konkretni mugole na to zasłużyli. Jego przerażenie powodowane było raczej odkryciem faktu do czego zdolny jest Syriusz, i Rose jeśli już o tym mowa. Obydwoje zdawali się dobrze bawić. Wcześniej, kiedy karał Snape'a wielu śmierciożerców wyglądało na przestraszonych. Kilka osób nawet zemdlało! A teraz? Dudley właśnie pałaszował surowy fragment uda swojego ojca! A ci wszyscy ludzie patrzyli na scenę z jedynie lekkim zniesmaczeniem. Ale widać było w ich oczach że tak jak on, uznali że Dursleyowie na to zasługują. Kserten spojrzał na ojca. Ten spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem. Jego oczy wyrażały fascynacje całą scenę. Wtedy Kserten zrozumiał, że ci wszyscy ludzie mają dobry system wartości, a jedynie spaczone pojęcie systemu kar i nagród. Być może to Czarna Magia powodowała takie, a nie inne podejście. Ale czy było to niewłaściwe? On sam nie zabił jeszcze nikogo, ale torturowanie Snape'a podobało mu się. Fakt, był podniecony przez ciągły przepływ potężnej magii. Ale to nie był powód jego zadowolenia. Nie było też powodem paskudne zachowanie profesora przez te wszystkie lata. Po prostu uznał, że każda zdrada zasługuje na karę. Snape miał po prostu pecha, że zdradził akurat najpotężniejszego czarnoksiężnika ostatnich kilkudziesięciu lat. Ojciec przybliżył mu historię tego, co działo się za czasów Grindewalda. Gwałty były na porządku dziennym. Tamten czarodziej pozwalał na to żeby magia kontrolowała jego i jego ludzi a nie odwrotnie. Nie było mrocznych znaków które kierunkowały przepływ magii. Ojciec wytłumaczył mu że znaki to nie tylko ochrona, nie tylko kontrola. Pomagały słabszym czarodziejom panować nas czarną magią. Dlatego wielu śmierciożerców pierwsze prawdziwie mroczne zaklęcia rzucało dopiero po znakowaniu. On sam odczuwał jedynie cielesny dyskomfort, ale były tacy którzy wraz z upływem magii z ciała tracili kontrole nad zmysłami. Chłopak wrócił umysłem do sceny przed nim. Teraz ciotka Petunia zachwycała się jakością mięsa z żeber wuja. Syriusz wyglądał na rozbawionego. Kserten miał już dosyć. Nie żeby było mu przykro, nic z tych rzeczy. Po prostu czuł się zniesmaczony. Chyba jeszcze nie dojrzał do takich zabaw śmierciożerców. Poprosił ojca o kończenie tego. Tom kiwnął głową i wstał.

- Bardzo dobrze. Doskonale. Wasza obecność w moich szeregach będzie darem. Możecie kończyć. Przejdziemy dalej.

Syriusz skinął głową i odczarował wuja. Petunia na ten widok zemdlała, jakby dopiero teraz przypomniała sobie, że zjadała swojego męża. Dudley obficie zwymiotował na podłogę. Vernon był na skraju przytomności zapewne dzięki zaklęciom. Rose ocuciła kobietę i całej trójce mugoli nakazali uklęknąć przed Riddlem.

- Kserten, uczyń honory. - odezwał się Tom. - _Skup się. Nie chcę wpadek na oczach śmierciożerców. Inkantacje znasz, teorię również. Przywołaj te uczucia które przy Cruciatusie._ – dodał już w myślach.

Kserten skinął głową i wskazał różdżką na Petunię.

- Avada Kedavra – kobieta padła martwa na posadzkę. Następnie zabił Dudleya. Pozwolił Vernonowi patrzeć chwilę w strachu na martwe ciała rodziny. Potem zmusił go by spojrzał mu w oczy. Vernon zbladł jeszcze bardziej na widok nienawiści w oczach chłopaka. Po chwili padł martwy pod wpływem niewerbalnej Avady.

Tom spojrzał z lekkim zdziwieniem ale i dumą na syna.

- Znakomicie. Rzućcie ciała smokom. Syriuszu, Rosalie, uklęknijcie. Sprawdzę wasze osłony, potem zmierzycie się z oklumencją Lucjusza.

Pół godziny później obydwoje klęczeli przed swoim panem. Oprócz Wewnętrznego Kręgu reszta została odesłana. Syriusz do nadania znaku wybrał Malfoy'ów i Rockwooda. Rosalie Lestrange'ów i Yaxley'a. Rytuał przeszedł szybko, kiedy Tom skończył recytację, Znak pojawił się na specjalnych bransoletach zamiast na ich skórach, mimo tego działanie i efekty były dokładnie takie same. Następnie świadkowie rzucali wskazane przez Lorda zaklęcia. Naznaczeni zostali zamknięci w osobnych pustych pomieszczeniach do poprawnego przyjęcia się znaku. Teraz nadszedł czas nadania znaku Ksertena.

- Dziękuję wam, na dzisiaj to wszystko. - odezwał się Tom i ruchem ręki nakazał chłopakowi iść za sobą. Po kilku minutach dotarli do części zamku, w której Kserten jeszcze nie był. Było tu pusto, brudno i cicho. - To miejsce gdzie przeprowadzam różne rytuały, jak widzisz skrzaty tu nie mają dostępu, a i ja raczej nieczęsto je odwiedzam. Znak musisz nadać sobie sam, podam ci dokładny przebieg procesu. Będzie podobnie jak w Peru, magia tobą pokieruje. Nie możesz się zawahać.

Tom wszedł do jednego z pomieszczeń, wyglądało na gabinet. Z regału zdjął tą samą książkę z której skorzystali przy przywracaniu Syriusza.

- U mnie proces przebiegł w miarę szybko, przez pół nocy trwało przyjęcie znaku, potem byłem nieco osłabiony. Byłem w twoim wieku, więc podejrzewam że u ciebie przebiegnie to podobnie.

- Zrobiłeś to w Hogwarcie? - spytał zdziwiony chłopak biorąc do rąk księgę i przeglądając proces rytuału.

- Oczywiście. Salazar zadbał o to żeby magia pochodząca z jego Komnaty, nie była wykrywana w reszcie zamku. - odparł z uśmiechem Lord. - Zostawię cię teraz. W pomieszczeniu obok masz wszystko co będzie ci potrzebne. Księgę lepiej zostaw tutaj, przepisz sobie tylko początkowe słowa zaklęcia. Nie chciałbym jej stracić w przypływie twojego szału. - Tom wyszedł a Kserten zasiadł w krześle przy biurku, robiąc jak mu doradził ojciec. Po skopiowaniu całego przebiegu rytuału przeszedł do sąsiedniego pomieszczenia. Był to dziwny, owalny pokój. Nie miał żadnego okna, a po zamknięciu drzwi i one zniknęły.

- No pięknie, ciekawe jak stąd wyjdę – mruknął chłopak zapalając ruchem ręki kilka rozwieszonych pochodni. Zaczął według instrukcji rozcierać krew jednorożca w formę okręgu na podłodze. Teraz już domyślał się co ojciec miał na myśli mówiąc o nieśmiertelności połączonej z jego znakiem. Przez chwilę pomyślał o tym, jak bardzo naiwnie postępuje nie pytając o wszystkie konsekwencje związane z rytuałem, dostał przecież zaledwie parę informacji. Ale już na początku wakacji postanowił zaufać ojcu i dać się ponieść temu co przygotuje dla niego świat. Do tej pory nie miał czego żałować. Kiedy roztarł już całą krew – Ciekawe skąd ojciec ją w ogóle wytrzasnął – zabrał się za rysowanie runów. Było ich cztery, na każdą stronę świata po jednej. Następnie w okręgu musiał rozsypać zioła, które znalazł w miseczce. Na koniec rozebrał się do naga i wszedł do okręgu. Kilka oddechów rozluźniających i rozpoczął inkantację zaklęcia, jednocześnie przykładając różdżkę do zewnętrznej strony lewego ramienia, gdzie miał pojawić się Mroczny Znak. Po kilku minutach ciągłej recytacji zaczął czuć przepływającą po okręgu magię, potem dzięki rozsypanym ziołom magia znalazła dostęp do jego bosych stóp i powoli przepływała w górę jego ciała. Kiedy dotarła do mózgu, zaczął recytować w nieznanym języku. Poddał się uczuciu opanowania ciała. Ręka sama nakierowała różdżkę na czoło, potem serce. Następnie wyrzucił różdżkę poza okręg. Patrzy z podziwem na pojawiający się znak. Zaklęcie przeszło na wężomowę, którą przynajmniej potrafił zrozumieć. Prosił żywioły o pomoc w zawładnięciu nad magią. Następnie wymienił parę imion bóstw, o których usłyszał po raz pierwszy. Na koniec prosił o pozwolenie Mrocznych Władców, kimkolwiek by nie byli, aby zgodzili się go przyjąć jako ich potomka. Po ostatnich słowach czuł jak magia ucieka z jego ciała i rozbija się o okrąg. Nie przypominał sobie takiego opisu w rytuale ale czekał co będzie dalej. Nagle wszystko wróciło do normy, sprzed rozpoczęcia rytuału. Został jedynie wyrysowany krąg. Stwierdził że może coś nastąpi później i chciał go opuścić. Zrobił krok i kiedy jego stopa dotknęła potężnej bariery, która uformowała się z całej rytualnej magii, zemdlał.

„Kiedy zapłonie cień  
Twoje demony zamienią się w kształt  
Wtedy nadejdzie czas  
Który prawdziwy pokaże ci świat... „ *

* Hunter „Labirynt Fauna"


	16. Rozdział 15

_Rozdział wrzucam wcześniej, z okazji, jak mnie uprzejmie poinformowano, rocznicy od publikacji pierwszego rozdziału, która minęła parę dni temu! Ło matko i córko, ile to już czasu... Szczerze byłam zaskoczona i zdumiona ta informacją! Z tej też okazji dziękuję tym wszystkim, którzy są ze mną wytrwale od początku, i tym którzy są krócej ale równie wytrwale ;)_

_Przypominam tym, którzy zapomnieli i informuję tych, którzy nie wiedzieli, że rozdziały staram się wrzucać do miesiąca czasu od ostatniego ;)_

_Garść statystyk rocznicowych (do rozdziału 14 włącznie):_

_ponad 40tys. słów_

_110 komentarzy_

_ponad 43tys. odwiedzin_

_56 osób dodało opowiadanie do ulubionych_

_58 osób dodało opowiadanie do alertów_

_DZIĘKUJĘ!_

ROZDZIAŁ 15

Coś było bardzo nie tak. Uświadomił sobie to w momencie, kiedy otworzył oczy i oślepiło go jasne światło. Nigdzie w zamku nie było miejsca w którym jasność byłaby tak intensywna. Zamknął z powrotem oczy i skupił się na dochodzących dźwiękach. Słyszał czyjś ciężki oddech i odgłosy krzątania się jakiejś osoby. Spróbował skupić się i przypomnieć jak się tu znalazł, ale ostatnim co pamiętał był ten nieszczęsny rytuał. Nie czuł bólu, oprócz lekkiego tępego ucisku w skroniach, a już sam brak bólu utwierdził go w przekonaniu że wdepnął w gówno. Po chwili teza przybrała na mocy, kiedy usłyszał zbliżające się kroki i dźwięki.

- W końcu się obudziłeś, kochaniutki. Myślałam że już nie doczekam tej chwili – usłyszał bardzo znajomy głos. - Spójrz na mnie proszę, muszę sprawdzić twoje odruchy, po tak długiej śpiączce boję się czy wszystko wróciło do normy.

Jakiej śpiączce do ciężkiej cholery?

- Śpiączce? - wychrypiał zadziwiając się swoim głosem. Otworzył oczy od razu je mrużąc i patrząc na panią Pomfrey.

- Kochaniutki, dyrektor ci wszystko wyjaśni. Już go powiadomiłam, że wróciłeś do nas. Wypij to proszę. – Podała mu napój, który rozpoznał po obrzydliwym smaku jako robiony przez Snape'a eliksir wzmacniający.

Pielęgniarka rzuciła na niego zaklęcia diagnostyczne i oddaliła się notując coś na pergaminie. Patrzył jak znika w swoim kantorku. Nadal nie wiedział jakim cudem się tu znalazł. Był całkowicie pewny, że ostatnimi czasy przebywał z ojcem i Syriuszem w zamku Slytherina. Po chwili do sali szpitalnej wszedł Dumbledore a za nim Rona i Hermiona.

- Witaj chłopcze, w końcu się obudziłeś – odezwał się dobrotliwym tonem dyrektor, Hermiona rzuciła mu się na szyję a Ron usiadł obok łóżka i co chwilę poklepywał go po ramieniu.

- Dlaczego tu jestem i ile spałem? – zachrypiał Harry.

- Och Harry, nic nie pamiętasz? - spytała zmartwionym głosem Hermiona. - Już mamy wrzesień, byłeś nieprzytomny ponad dwa miesiące!

- Nieprzytomny? - spytał chłopak siadając, ból głowy powoli ustępował.

- Tak chłopie – odezwał się Ron – leżysz tu od czerwca, myśleliśmy już, że nie wstaniesz

- Ronaldzie! Bądź delikatniejszy! - Upomniała go Hermiona. - Tak Harry – zwróciła się do chłopaka. - Zapadłeś w śpiączkę w czerwcu. Nikt nie wiedział kiedy się obudzisz.

- Zostawcie mnie na chwilkę z Harrym. - zwrócił się dyrektor do uczniów, którzy po chwilowych narzekaniach opuścili Skrzydło Szpitalne. - Chłopcze, co ostatnie pamiętasz?

Kserten kalkulował co może powiedzieć. Nie wiedział co się tu dzieje, ale nie był głupcem, gdyby wyskoczył z informacją, że ostatnio odprawiał zakazany rytuał w ukrytym zamku czarnoksiężnika... Cóż, uznał że dyrektor po prostu nie powinien tego wiedzieć.

- Ostatnio... Zawiesił mnie pan i kazał wrócić z ojcem do domu.

- Harry, chłopcze mój, twój tata już dawno nie żyje. Przecież to wiesz. Twoich rodziców zabił Lord Voldemort. - odezwał się delikatnie Dumbledore.

- Potter nie jest... - Kserten przerwał w połowie zdania. Wszystko się nie zgadzało. Nawet gdyby miał nagle ciężki wypadek, to po tym co ostatnio powiedział Hermionie, nie witałaby go z taką radością. To samo dotyczyło Rona, nie wspominając już o tym, że Dumbledore zwracał się do niego z taką obłudą w głosie, taką jak przed wakacjami... Rozszerzył oczy ze zdziwienia. - Dyrektorze? - spytał cicho. - Czemu tak właściwie tu jestem? Dlaczego Hermiona powiedziała, że byłem w śpiączce ponad dwa miesiące?

Dyrektor spojrzał na niego ze zmartwieniem.

- Bo to wszystko prawda. Po ataku Voldemorta na ciebie w Ministerstwie pozostawałeś nieprzytomny, aż do dzisiaj.

- Co?! - wykrzyknął Harry. - To niemożliwe! Pamiętam jak wróciliśmy po ministerstwie tutaj, jak... Jak rozmawialiśmy na temat przepowiedni. Jak wróciłem do Dursleyów. Jak spędziłem wakacje, jak zacząłem rok szkolny.

- Przykro mi chłopcze, to musiał być tylko sen. Mam nadzieję, że był chociaż szczęśliwy. Zostawię cię teraz na chwilę, żebyś mógł uspokoić swoich przyjaciół. Przesiadywali przy tobie, kiedy tylko mogli.

- Nie – szepnął Kserten – To nie mógł być sen! Nie mógł! To nie prawda! - krzyknął. Zaczął wpadać w histerię, próbując dowiedzieć się o co tu chodzi, myśli goniły mu po głowie jak szalone. Ostatnim co zobaczył na wpół świadomy, był widok pani Pomfrey przykładającej do jego ust fiolkę z eliksirem. Potem zasnął.

To wszystko na pewno było tylko złym snem. Raz i dwa. I raz i dwa. I jeszcze trzy wdechy i uchylę powieki. Albo dla pewności jeszcze policzę od dziesięciu w tył.

Dziesięć.

Dziewięć.

Osiem.

Siedem.

Sześć.

Pięć.

Cztery.

Trzy.

Dwa.

Jeden.

Zero.

Okay, teraz otworzę oczy i wszystko będzie w najlepszym porządku.

Ale otworzenie oczu wcale nie pomogło. Dalej był w cholernym Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Dalej było przeraźliwie jasno. Dalej ktoś sapał na którymś łóżku. I, na wrota piekielne, dalej słyszał panią Pomfrey.

Ale spokojnie, Może teraz się wszystko wyjaśni, Ojciec nie byłby zadowolony z mojej histerii. O właśnie! Ojciec!

Postanowił skorzystać z chwili, kiedy pani Pomfrey nie zwróciła jeszcze uwagi na to, że się obudził. Skupił się na więzi, którą zawsze podświadomie czuł w głowie. Chciał skontaktować się z ojcem i dowiedzieć się, co się dzieje. Tyle, że pojawił się pewien problem... Nie czuł więzi. Zawsze tam była. Kiedy już nauczył się z niej korzystać, to gdzieś tam ją czuł. Nie był nigdy do końca sam w swoim umyśle. Ale teraz nie było nic. Znaczy było. Jego cholerne poplątane myśli dalej tam były. A z każdym oddechem czuł jak jest ich coraz więcej i jak stają się coraz bardziej chaotyczne. Ale to były tylko jego własne, prywatne myśli. Nic poza tym. Skoro ta droga zawiodła, to musi dowiedzieć się, co tu jest grane. Chrząknął delikatnie i spróbował się podnieść. Dopiero teraz zwrócił uwagę na to, że znowu wszystko było rozmazane. To raczej niedobrze... Och! Skończ się oszukiwać. To bardzo, bardzo, ale to bardzo niedobrze. Może ktoś użył zmieniacza czasu? Ale nie... One działają tylko parę godzin a nie miesięcy. A może... Nie przychodziło mu do głowy nic, co wyjaśniałoby skąd wziął się w Hogwarcie i dlaczego tylko on wie co tak naprawdę stało się w wakacje. A tymczasem pani Pomfrey zwróciła w końcu na niego swoją uwagę i już człapała z tacą pełną fiolek z eliksirami i talerzem zupy.

- No kochaniutki, tym razem bez paniki. Dopóki nie wrócisz do zdrowia, nikt nie może się z tobą widywać. Połknij te lekarstwa i zjedz zupę, a później odpowiem ci na kilka pytań. - mówiła do niego spokojnie. Uznał, że wyboru dużego nie ma. Przełknął wszystkie paskudztwa, rozpoznając eliksiry na wzmocnienie, uspokojenie i kilka pomagających w odbudowie tkanek mięśniowych i nerwów. No cóż, może i pamiętał ostatnie wydarzenia inaczej niż inni, ale za to nie stracił przydatnej wiedzy. Kiedy przełknął ostatnią łyżkę pysznego rosołu, tacka zniknęła a pielęgniarka przysunęła sobie krzesełko, żeby usiąść obok niego. Już jedząc przemyślał kilka podstawowych pytań, żeby móc ustalić co dalej zrobić ze sobą.

- Może zadać pięć pytań, a później wracasz do spania na kilka godzin. Kiedy obudzisz się wieczorem, będziesz mógł zadać kolejne pytania. Jutro wpuszczę tu dyrektora, lub twoich przyjaciół, jeśli wykażesz poprawę. - odezwała się spokojnie patrząc na niego.

Ksertenowi bardzo nie podobał się fakt, że nie widzi nic wyraźnie z odległości dalszej niż metr, więc pierwszym o co spytał był brak okularów.

- Tak, cóż. Twoje okulary uległy zniszczeniu w trakcie walki. Rzucę na ciebie zaklęcie poprawiające wzrok na kilka godzin, a nad zakupem nowych pomyślimy jutro, dobrze? - odpowiedziała pielęgniarka a po jego skinieniu głową, rzuciła czar. Od razu poczuł się lepiej, w razie czego widział ruch ręką a pani Pomfrey nuciła inkantacje dosyć głośno i wyraźnie, więc był pewien że sobie poradzi, jeśli tylko...

- A co z moją różdżką? - spytał.

- Och, jest w posiadaniu dyrektora. Odda ci ją dopiero, kiedy będziesz mógł opuścić szpital.

Tak, nic nie może być po jego myśli. Miał nadzieję, że będzie w stanie wydusić z siebie trochę magii bezróżdżkowej w takiej sytuacji. Choć w przypadku ledwo usłyszanego zaklęcia i kontaktu z jego oczami wolał aż tak nie ryzykować.

- A którego dzisiaj mamy, proszę pani? - trzecie pytanie.

- Szesnasty wrzesień, czwartek. - odparła spokojnie.

Och. To by się zgadzało. Szlaban dostał pod koniec pierwszego tygodnia, potem parę dni u ojca, plus trzeba doliczyć, że kilka mógł przespać. Tak po prostu przespać, nie dopuszczał do siebie tej historyjki o śpiączce.

- A co się stało z Voldemortem? - pielęgniarka skrzywiła się na to pytanie.

- Myślę że na to pytanie ze szczegółami odpowie Ci dyrektor, z tego co mi wiadomo, to na pewno nie musisz się już martwić o swoje wizje, bo połączenie zniknęło po tym jak Sam-Wiesz-Kto próbował cię opętać.

Och, to wydawało się ciekawą wiadomością.

- A dlaczego byłem w śpiączce?

- Nie wiemy tego z całą pewnością. Podejrzewamy, że po tym opętaniu, Sam-Wiesz-Kto zabrał ze sobą tą część, która odpowiadała za twoje wizje. A jako że żyłeś z tym dosyć długo, to do takiej straty twoje ciało i umysł musiały się przyzwyczaić. Potrzebowałeś długiego odpoczynku. - odparła pielęgniarka. - A teraz panie Potter, proszę ładnie połknąć eliksir i zobaczymy się wieczorem.

Jak na odpoczynek prawie trzymiesięczny, to te parę godzin więcej nie powinno mu być potrzebne. Ale oni wszyscy za wszelką cenę chcieli, żeby oswoił się z myślą, że stracił ojca, którego dopiero co odnalazł. Nie podda się tak łatwo, nie ma na to szans.

- Ciszej Ron, Harry śpi. Chodźmy, przyjdziemy tu rano. Legalnie! - dziewczyna podkreśliła ostatnie słowo mocniejszym szeptem.

- Hermiono daj spokój, znasz go. Na pewno nie śpi, tylko nas słucha. - odezwał się Ron – Co nie stary?

- Nie da się spać przy waszym skradaniu – odpowiedział chłopak z lekką chrypką. - Która jest?

- Po drugiej nad ranem. - odpowiedziała Hermiona.

- Hermiono! - odezwał się z naganą Ron. - Druga w nocy, nad ranem może być koło dziesiątej.

Harry na to stwierdzenie uśmiechnął się lekko i usiadł na łóżku, opierając się o poduszki. Był pewien plus w tym, że jego przyjaciele nie znali prawdy. Ron nie wrzeszczał na niego, Hermiona nie miała łez w oczach na jego widok i żadne nie mówiło do niego po nazwisku.

- Co was tu sprowadza w tą piękną noc? - zakpił lekko.

- Stary! Nie rozmawialiśmy z tobą od wieków! - Ron prawie krzyknął, na szczęście Hermiona zapobiegawczo rzuciła czar wyciszający chwile wcześniej. Harry ze zdziwieniem wpatrywał się w barierę jaka powstała. Był pewien że nigdy wcześniej nie widział niewidzialnych czarów. Postanowił póki co zachować to dla siebie.

- Opowiadajcie co się w ogóle stało. Cały ten czas spałem i teraz wszystko mi się miesza. Nie wiem co jest prawdą. Dyrektor coś przede mną ukrywa, ale nie wiem co. Co się stało z Voldemortem? - zapytał jednym tchem. Ron skrzywił się na pseudonim Riddle'a, ale to on zdecydował się zrelacjonować wydarzenia z czerwca.

- Wiemy to tylko z opowiadań Dumbledore'a. Po przybyciu Zakonu, dyrektor chciał cię osobno zabrać do Hogwartu, żeby aurorzy nie męczyli cię o szczegóły, ale nagle zjawił się Sam-Wiesz-Kto we własnej osobie i wywiązała się walka. Dyrektor mówił, że ten sukinsyn chciał cię opętać, ale coś mu nie wyszło. Po chwili padłeś nieprzytomny, a Sam-Wiesz-Kto zniknął.

- I to wszystko wiecie tylko z wersji Dumbledore'a? - spytał a oni pokiwali twierdząco głowami – A co z przepowiednią i... Syriuszem?

Dwójka gryfonów spojrzała na siebie smutno i już wiedział jaka będzie odpowiedź.

- Przykro mi Harry – odezwała się Hermiona. - Przepowiednia przepadła, nikt nie słyszał jej słów, a Syriusz... Bellatrix wepchnęła go za tamtą zasłonę, nie da się go wyrwać śmierci.

Kserten swoje zdanie zachował dla siebie, bez ojca i tak nie dałby rady podołać rytuałowi. Gryfoni streścili mu jak minęły wakacje, jak aktualnie wygląda sytuacja w świecie i jakie ponieśli konsekwencje po wycieczce do Ministerstwa Magii. Po prawie dwóch godzinach opuścili Skrzydło i obiecali, że wrócą jak tylko dostaną pozwolenie od dyrektora. Harry długo jeszcze nie umiał zasnąć myśląc jak wybrnąć z tej sytuacji, sen zmorzył go dopiero, kiedy zaczynało świtać.

- Jak się dzisiaj czujesz, Harry? - spytał z fałszywie przyjaznym uśmiechem Dumbledore. Przyszedł chwilkę po tym jak pani Pomfrey podała mu kolejną porcję eliksirów, po nocnych rozmowach obudził się dopiero na obiad.

- Dobrze, proszę pana. - odparł Kserten, mając nadzieję że brzmi tak szczerze jak tylko był w stanie pamiętać, że robił to przed wakacjami. Nie ufał nikomu w tej sytuacji, a już dyrektor był ostatnią osobą, której mógłby zaufać.

- Pewnie zastanawiasz się, co się zdarzyło w Ministerstwie?

- Przyjaciele już mi mniej więcej powiedzieli co się stało – odparł ze smutkiem. - Wie pan może o czym była ta przepowiednia? Neville upuścił kulkę.

- Och, niestety nie mam pojęcia. - odpowiedział dyrektor a Harry doskonale wyczuwał fałsz w tych słowach. - Może powinieneś na razie skupić się na powrocie do zdrowia. Staramy się cały czas dowiedzieć czy Voldemort coś planuje, ale od wypadku w Ministerstwie, Śmierciożercy zaprzestali działalności. Pani Pomfrey powiedziała że wieczorem możesz wrócić do wieży, a od poniedziałku zaczniesz uczęszczać na lekcje.

- Dobrze dyrektorze.

- Ach, i Harry? - powiedział dyrektor ruszając już w stronę wyjścia. - Od poniedziałku wrócisz do lekcji z Severusem. Nie możemy pozwolić, żeby Voldemortowi znowu udało się cie omamić.

Kserten tylko zacisnął pięści ze złości. Przez to zapomniał spytać dyrektora o różdżkę.

Pani Pomfrey wypuściła go wieczorem, ku jego zdziwieniu wręczając ukochany patyk. Prosiła, żeby się nie przemęczał i przyszedł jeśli tylko poczuje się dziwnie. Cóż, nie mógł wypełnić jej prośby, bo od kiedy się obudził czuł się bardzo dziwnie. Ciągle brakowało mu obecności ojca w umyśle, ledwo wydusił z siebie wiązkę bezróżdżkowej, która wcześniej wychodziła mu bez problemu. Teraz zmierzał korytarzami do wieży Gryffindoru, a mijani uczniowie gapili się na niego i szeptali. W końcu, kiedy już dotarł pod obraz Grubej Damy, zorientował się że nie zna hasła. Obraz jednak, ku jego zdziwieniu odskoczył i przepuścił go bez słowa. W pokoju wspólnym powitała go zdumiona cisza, a później ogłuszający hałas. Wszyscy wiwatowali, krzyczeli i po chwili zdecydowali, że absolutnie każdy mieszkaniec wieży musi go dotknął, przytulić, poklepać. Po chwili udało się przepchać Hermionie, która poinformowała resztę, że ich kolega nadal musi dużo odpoczywać i razem z Ronem odprowadzili go do dormitorium chłopców. Przez chwilę Ksertena nawiedziła absurdalna myśl, czy jego kufer w ogóle opuścił to pomieszczenie od czerwca.

Następny dzień, jeśli to możliwe, był jeszcze gorszy. Od rana towarzyszyły mu szepty i ciekawe spojrzenia. Po śniadaniu postanowił już więcej nie wychodzić z dormitorium. Na szczęście Ron z Hermioną starali się go wspierać i przynosili mu posiłki. Nie rozmawiali wiele. Kserten ciągle zbywał ich złym samopoczuciem. Tłumaczył im, że z każdą chwilą sen jest coraz mniej wyraźny, a on nie chce go pamiętać. Jednakże w chwilach, kiedy zostawiali go samego, próbował medytować i wykrzesać z siebie nie-tak-dawne siły i umiejętności. W końcu nadszedł poniedziałek i nie mógł unikać już reszty szkoły. Na każdej lekcji nauczyciele przypominali mu że ma jeszcze trochę czasu, żeby nadrobić te dwa tygodnie nieobecności. Okazało się, że Dumbledore sam wybrał za niego przedmioty owumetowe. W sumie Ksertenowi było to i tak obojętne. Kiedy zostawał sam w dormitorium, przypominał sobie nauki ojca i porównywał z wiedzą zawartą w podręcznikach. Na jego szczęście, ten świat czyimkolwiek wymysłem by nie był, funkcjonował identycznie jak ten, w którym się wychował. Najbardziej chyba zadziwiony był Mistrz Eliksirów, który nie zważając na oburzone głosy reszty uczniów, przypytał go z wiadomości z poprzednich lat, a następnie kazał uwarzyć eliksir, który robili tydzień wcześniej. Kserten odpowiadał na pytania płynnie, patrząc z kpiną na Snape'a. Nauczyciel kazał mu zostać po lekcji, informując że od razu odbędzie swój szlaban, za impertynencje. Kiedy wszyscy uczniowie opuścili salę, Snape kazał mu podążyć za sobą do swojego gabinetu. Kserten usiadł na wskazanym krześle.

- Ku mojemu nie zadowoleniu, dyrektor uznał, w swoim szaleństwie, że jesteś w stanie pojąć choć podstawy Oklumencji. Nie wiem dlaczego doszedł do tak absurdalnych wniosków, po tym jak udowodniłeś swój kretynizm pod koniec czerwca. Przekonajmy go jak bardzo przypominasz swojego ojca. Legilimens. - rzucił kpiącym tonem. Kserten poczuł ucisk w swoim umyśle i bez problemu go odrzucił. Snape nie mógł równać się z potęgą jego rodzonego ojca. Nauczyciel popatrzył zszokowany. - Kim jesteś? - warknął wstając nagle i przykładając chłopcu różdżkę do szyi. - Mów kim jesteś. Na pewno nie Potterem.

Kserten spojrzał zezując na kawałek drewna, po czym odepchnął go dłonią i wstał.

- Jestem Kserten Riddle. I chciałbym wiedzieć co tu się dzieje. - warknął wściekły.

- Czarny Pan nie ma rodziny. - odparł nauczyciel nadal celując w niego różdżką. - Czemu przybrałeś postać Pottera? Mów zanim zaprowadzę cię do Dumbledore'a! - wyraźnie w jego głowie było słychać wściekłość ale i lekką panikę.

- W zasadzie Snape – odparł lekko Kserten – możesz mi pomóc. Siadaj. Wszystko wyjaśnię.

- Nie będziesz mi rozkazywać gówniarzu! - chłopak zdecydował że wściekły Snape nie jest mu do niczego potrzebny. Poczuł lekkie kłucie w ramieniu. Dopiero wtedy przypomniał sobie, że przecież wypadek przy rytuale sprowadził go w te miejsce. Podniósł rękaw szaty, ale był czysty, tak jak przez ostatnie dni. Chłopak czuł jednak wyraźnie ostrzegające kłucie. Ojciec tłumaczył mu, że znak może dawać takie znaki, w przypadku jakichkolwiek knowań śmierciożerców. Snape patrzył jak chłopak obserwuje swoje ramie zastanawiając się nad czymś. W końcu spojrzeli sobie w oczy.

- Jaki znasz najsilniejszy urok ujawniający Snape? Nie mogę ryzykować rzucenie na siebie zaklęcia w wężomowie, a ty mi w tym nie pomożesz. - Kserten odezwał się cicho, znowu zerkając na ramię, które powinno skrywać Znak Voldemorta. Chłopak po chwili wstał i zaczął krążyć po pokoju. Snape obserwował go, potwierdzając swoje przypuszczenia, że chłopak jakimś cudem urósł będąc w śpiączce.

- Nie jesteś Potterem? - spytał siadając powoli i obserwując nastolatka.

- Jestem – odparł tamten nie patrząc na niego. - A przynajmniej byłem do połowy lipca.

- Może usiądziesz i opowiesz mi co tu jest grane. Widziałem od kiedy się obudziłeś że coś się zmieniło, zrzuciłem to na śpiączkę. W końcu wśród czarodziejów są one tak rzadkie, że trudno przewidzieć konsekwencje. Ale nie mogę śpiączce zawdzięczać uwolnienia od oglądanie twoich wspomnień, albo doskonałej wiedzy o eliksirach, jaką dzisiaj zaprezentowałeś. - odezwał się lekko zdenerwowanym tonem Snape.

- Po akcji w Ministerstwie skontaktowałem się z Voldemortem – zaczął chłopak, dalej spacerując w kółko i obserwując w skupieniu rękę. - Zabrał mnie od Dursleyów i poinformował, że jest moim ojcem, przedstawił dowody na to. Potem szkolił przez całe wakacje. Ostatniego dnia wakacji oficjalnie przyjąłem stanowisko jego zastępcy w szeregach Ciemnej Strony, a następnego dnia ujawniliśmy się w Hogwarcie. Tydzień potem na skutek szlabanu wróciłem do zamku Slytherina, a trochę później postanowiłem przejść rytuał, dzięki któremu otrzymałem znak Czarnego Pana a potem obudziłem się tutaj.

- Mroczny Znak? - spytał nadzwyczaj spokojnie Snape.

- Nie, znak jaki nosi ojciec nie jest takim znakiem jaki mają inni śmierciożercy. Mam go tu na ramieniu – wskazał swoją rękę. - Czuję go, ale nie widzę. Nie mogę do niego sięgnąć Coś zakłóca moją magię, od kiedy się obudziłem. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia co ja tu w ogóle robię. - warknął chłopak.

- Hmmm, Potter. Twoja historia jest trochę niesamowita, biorąc od tego że doskonale pamiętam ostatnie tygodnie, tak jak i reszta czarodziejskiego świata. Jedyne co przychodzi mi na myśl, to że trafiłeś do alternatywnej rzeczywistości, ale o takich rzeczach czytałem tylko w mugolskich powieściach.

- No i nie wiemy jak to odkręcić.

- Nie wiemy – skinął głową Snape.

Nastał październik, a oni nadal nie znaleźli odpowiedzi na pytania Ksertena. Snape dawał mu ciągle szlabany i razem przekopywali się przez księgi szukając jakiś wskazówek. Chłopak zszedł nawet do Komnaty Tajemnic, szukając biblioteki o której ojciec kiedyś napomknął. Nie mieli już pomysłów. Ku zdziwieniu Snape'a Kserten potwierdził prawdziwość swojej opowieści wiedzą o istnieniu Rosalie, czy chociażby bękarta Lestrange. Nie udało im się jednak z żadną z nich skontaktować. Po koniec października chłopak był już na skraju rozpaczy, ale nadzieja nadeszła wraz z wigilią Halloween. Kserten spotkał Krwawego Barona w drodze na nieszczęsny Bal Halloweenowy. Wiedział, że Baron śledził go od jakiegoś czasu, ale dopóki wiedza o tym co robi nie dotarła do Dumbledore'a to nie widział celu w powstrzymywaniu ducha.

- Chłopcze! - usłyszał wołanie ducha.

- Tak Baronie? - spytał uprzejmie Harry odwracając się.

- Znam odpowiedź na twoje problemy, chłopcze. Chodź za mną.

Duch popłynął wzdłuż korytarza, a Kserten ruszył za nim. Baron prowadził go mniej uczęszczanymi korytarzami aż doszli do wejścia na wieżę wschodnią, zamkniętą dla uczniów.

- Otwórz te drzwi i wejdź na sam szczyt, poczekam tam na ciebie. - powiedział duch i zniknął za drzwiami.

Gdyby to tylko było takie łatwe. Mimo że na drzwiach nie było czuć żadnej silnej magii, to jednak żadne zaklęcia otwierające nie działały. Szarpanie i kopanie w biedne drewno również nie skutkowało. W końcu poddając się instynktowi Kserten położył prawą dłoń na drzwiach i w myślach poprosił zamek i Założycieli aby pozwolili mu wejść na wieżę. Ku jego zdziwieniu ten sposób zadziałał od razu. Oczyszczając sobie drogę z pajęczyn, wspinał się po nie kończących się schodach. Ledwo dysząc znalazł się na tarasie widokowym wieży, gdzie czekał na niego duch.

- Baronie, w jakim celu kazałeś mi tu przybyć? - spytał po uspokojeniu oddechu.

- Musisz wykonać dzisiaj i w tym miejscu rytuał przejścia. Jeśli wyjdzie ci prawidłowo, z powrotem znajdziesz się w swoim świecie.

- No tak. - odparł chłopak tonem sugerujących oczywistość. Po chwili milczenia ducha, postanowił jednak dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej. - A możesz mi powiedzieć jak wykonać ten rytuał? Pierwszy raz o nim słyszę, a ostatnim razem nie skończyło się to dla mnie zbyt dobrze.

- Chłopcze, nie możesz wykonać tego rytuału. On jest dostępny tylko dla istot nieżywych. Musiałbyś wpierw dołączyć do mnie w mojej niekończącej się wędrówce.

- Z całym szacunkiem, Baronie, mógłbyś mówić trochę jaśniej. Dość już mam zagadek, a z miłą chęcią wróciłbym do mojego świata.

- Och, ta niecierpliwa i niewdzięczna młodzież. Musisz umrzeć żeby dokonać tego rytuału, chłopcze. Czy to dla ciebie wystarczająco łatwa odpowiedź?

- Czyli muszę umrzeć i dzisiaj wykonać ten rytuał w tym miejscu. Znaczy będąc duchem?

- Dokładnie tak.

- Nie no, to wspaniale. Banalne, że też na to wcześniej nie wpadłem. - powiedział z kpiną i nutką histerii Kserten. - A będąc duchem od razu poznam sekrety tegoż rytuału?

- Tak chłopcze. Niematerialne byty nie mogą przebywać w kilku alternatywnych światach jednocześnie. Wobec tego dostajemy możliwość przenoszenia się między światami.

- A skąd pewność, że trafię do właściwego świata?

- Po prostu będziesz to wiedział.

- Acha. - po chwili jednak Ksertenowi zaświeciło się ostrzegające światełko. -Ale skoro duchy mogą przenosić się między światami, to czy przypadkiem nie trafię do mojego świata jako duch?

- Zgadza się.

- Ale ja chcę tam trafić jako żywy chłopak! - krzyknął Harry z rozpaczą.

- Myślę, że twój ojciec jakoś temu zaradzi. Jednak bez twojej duszy w ciele nie jest w stanie nic zrobić.

- Czyli teraz jeszcze muszę znaleźć kogoś kto mnie zabije? Czy mogę skoczyć w tej wieży.

- Magia Hogwartu nie pozwala uczniom na popełnienie samobójstwa.

- Ach, czyi idę znaleźć jakiegoś wolnego mordercę. Potem muszę jakoś zmienić się w ducha. Później przylecieć tutaj.

- Pamiętaj, że twoje ciało musi być tutaj – wtrącił duch

- No tak, nic prostszego. Ja tutaj, morderca tutaj. On we mnie różdżką, ja umieram. Ja duchem, ja odprawiam rytuał. Ja znikam. A co z moim tutejszym ciałem?

- W twoje ciało wstąpi duch wysłany z tego świata gdzie ty trafisz.

- Mhmm. Dziękuje ci Baronie za pomoc. Idę poszukać kogoś odpowiedniego na mojego mordercę.

- Nie ma za co chłopcze. - odparł duch i odpłynął a chłopak ruszył w dół schodów.


End file.
